Comment peut on
by kazuza
Summary: Comment peut on se sentir si proche d'une personne, et en être pourtant si éloigné? Se demanda Light en regardant pensivement Ryuzaki, qui paraissait presque être issus d'un autre monde, sous cette pluie battante, froide et pourtant étincelante.
1. Comment peut on penser à ça

**Auteur** : Kazuza

**Disclaimer** : Ils… ne sont pas… à moi OUIIIIIINNN !!! L je veux L ! Je ne veux rien d'autre que L çç

**Pairing** : Light x L x Light , Misa x Light et peut être un chouia de Matsuda x L

**Genre** : Ca risque fort de se développer en AU aussi ceux qui aime pas hein… Shonen ai, qui mutera peut être en Yaoi mais ça c'est moins sûr, là encore si vous aimez pas

**Chronologie/ Spoiler** : Ca ce passe durant l'arc de Yotsuba donc tout ceux qui en sont pas encore là

Sinon, oui j'emploie Light au lieu de Raito. Pourquoi ? Parce que le prénom de Raito c'est Light, que Raito c'est juste la prononciation phonétique à la japonaise et que comme j'appelle Ryuzaki, L et pas Eru, je vois pas pourquoi il n'en serait pas de même pour Light

**Comment peut on….**

****

**Chapitre 1 : Comment peut on penser à « ça » dans une telle situation ?**

Light se réveilla en sursaut, tout tremblant et pantelant.

Assis sur le lit, il attendit un moment, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre ambiante de la chambre et que son souffle redevienne régulier, avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil sous la couverture afin de constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

Un petit frisson de soulagement vint s'ajouter à celui de honte qui le parcourait encore quand il vit que son sexe était à peine érigé.

Il n'aurait pas besoin de traîner Ryuzaki au toilette en prétextant un mal de ventre ou autre et faire son inavouable besogne, bien trop rapidement à son goût, car Ryuzaki comptait le nombre de minute qu'il passait sous la douche et dans les WC et commençait sans doute à se poser des question quand à ce que faisait réellement Light dans les toilettes depuis deux nuits déjà.

Il lui suffirait de se rallonger et de penser à quelque chose de vaguement répugnant, comme l'image d'un animal écrasé ou celle bien plus dérangeante de ses parents prenant du bon temps dans leur lit, et ça passerait.

Un petit bruit quasiment inaudible à côté de lui attira son attention.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un ronflement, et presque un gémissement. Le tout donnait un résultat proche du ronronnement, ce que le jeune homme aurait trouvé positivement adorable s'il avait émané d'un chat et non du plus grand détective au monde auquel il était enchaîné.

Il soupira doucement avant de repousser les mèches trempées de sueurs de son front.

Il avait vraiment le chic pour se réveiller toujours en plein milieu de la petite période de sommeil que L s'imposait chaque nuit.

Alors que lui avait besoin de ses huit heures de sommeil complètes, parfois même neuf, le détective n'en avait besoin que de deux.

L'adolescent pouvait parfaitement le voir, à la lueur de la petite lampe de chevet sans laquelle Ryuzaki refusait obstinément de dormir.

Enroulé sur lui-même au dessus des couvertures, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, un bras replier sous sa tête et l'autre ramené contre son torse, son nez enfoui dans sa main, le détective dormait paisiblement, ronronnant légèrement, complètement ignorant des problèmes hormonaux que rencontrait Light.

Le jeune homme se pencha pour observer un peu plus attentivement le spectacle plutôt insolite dont il était témoin.

Il avait beau l'avoir déjà observer deux fois, il n'en demeurait pas moins fascinant.

Cette petite boule de nerf, agaçante au possible, sans cesse en train de réfléchir, de spéculer, d'analyser, de bouger et de manger, était allongé là, près de lui, respirant tranquillement, ronronnant légèrement, dans la plus parfaite des images de calme et de sérénité qu'il ait eut l'occasion de voir.

En le regardant dormir, Light avait découvert le détective sous un angle tout nouveau et n'était pas sûr d'en être vraiment heureux.

Une fois endormi, son visage se détendait, ses grands yeux vides constamment écarquillés se fermaient et alors le brun pouvait constater combien le jeune détective était beau.

Vraiment beau.

Ses traits étaient réguliers et harmonieux, sa peau était certes très blanche, mais pas un blanc maladif virant au grisâtre, comme on aurait pu l'attendre d'une personne dont le régime alimentaire était exclusivement basé sur le sucre.

C'était un blanc translucide, légèrement rosé par endroit, brillant et lustré, comme l'intérieur d'un coquillage.

Ses cheveux noirs, à l'inverse de ce qu'il avait penser, n'étaient absolument pas huileux.

Ils étaient soyeux, brillant et sentait bon le shampoing au chocolat que L affectionnait tant.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé la première fois qu'il avait rencontré L, le jeune détective était un maniaque de la propreté et de l'ordre.

Il changeait soigneusement de vêtement chaque jour, passait près d'une demi heure dans la douche et se brossaient les dents avec un soin tout compréhensible aux vues de cochonnerie dont il se gavait chaque jour.

Et il était si mince, presque maigre, chose que Light n'avait pas pu voir avant que le détective ne retire son jean baggy extra large et son pull blanc informe.

Malgré cela, le tout restait harmonieux et agréable à l'œil grâce à des muscles filiformes mais bien présent qui sculptait le corps en finesse.

La découverte de cette beauté cachée n'était hélas pas vraiment une bénédiction aux yeux de l'adolescent.

Si le stress de l'emprisonnement l'avait pendant un temps mit à l'abris des affres de la frustration sexuelle, une fois sortit de la situation précaire dans laquelle il s'était lui-même mit sans trop savoir comment, l'envie inhérente à tout les adolescent de son âge était réapparut.

Il n'avait pourtant jamais été très porté sur les choses du sexe.

Sa première expérience réelle, loin de la masturbation entre ami qu'il avait expérimenté lors d'un voyage scolaire, c'était certes révélé porteuse de fulgurants et immenses plaisirs, mais une fois passé l'intensité de la découverte et l'excitation du territoire vierge à conquérir, il avait perdu tout intérêt pour la chose.

Ces rapports suivant furent réguliers, toujours avec une fille différente pour tenter de renouveler un peu son intérêt, mais surtout, provoqué par le besoin de détente et l'appel tout naturel de ses hormones misent en ébullition par l'adolescence.

Il avait alors cru pouvoir facilement s'en passer.

Seulement, à la fin de la semaine qui avait suivit sa libération, il commença à réellement sentir tout le poids du manque et plus encore à chacune des visite de Misa, qui ne manquait pas de se presser contre lui pour un oui ou pour un non.

La jeune fille en elle-même le laissait assez indifférent.

Elle s'était déclaré dieu seul savait pourquoi sa petite amie et avait commencé à le harceler. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas nier son beau visage et son joli corps, ni même sa personnalité attachante.

Oui Misa était belle, au combien belle et complètement folle de lui qui plus était, et dans l'état de manque auquel il était confronté, elle aurait fait parfaitement l'affaire.

Seulement, affaire il n'y avait pas eut.

L'idée de devoir demander à Ryuzaki de le détacher pour pouvoir avoir un rapport sexuel avec Misa avait quelque chose d'immensément dégradant, voir impensable.

De plus, il n'était pas friand d'exhibitionnisme et le fait que son père, Watari ou L les regarderait très sûrement à travers les grands écrans de la salle de contrôle avait suffit à geler son désir.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait pensé.

La journée, il lui suffisait d'imaginer son père le regardant faire l'amour à Misa pour tuer la moindre once d'excitation, même avec le corps chaud et doux de la jeune fille contre lui.

Cette méthode étant d'une efficacité redoutable, il avait pensé le problème réglé. Après tout il avait mieux à faire que de se préoccuper de ses hormones.

Prouver à la créature la plus agaçante et probablement aussi la plus intelligente au monde qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier psychopathe avec un complexe de dieu, responsable d'un génocide par exemple.

Seulement son subconscient n'avait pas vue les choses de la même manière.

Le premier soir, il avait rêvé de Misa, ce qui était assez normal.

Le deuxième soir, il avait rêvé de la jolie Takada, ce qui là aussi était normal.

Mais ce soir là, son subconscient, sans doute épuisé et chamboulé par tout ce qui c'était produit jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible, lui avait envoyé ce rêve.

Il pouvait rêver de Misa, de Takada, ou de n'importe qu'elle autre fille, ou même garçon si il le fallait ! Mais pas L !

Il ne pouvait pas rêver de lui !

La sensation, pour Light, était la même que s'il avait fait un rêve érotique sur sa mère ou sur un animal ou tout autre chose aussi malsaine et terrifiante.

Et de regarder le détective ronronner doucement près de lui, l'air ni plus ni moins du croisement entre un enfant et un chat, n'arrangeait rien à L'affaire.

Que lui réservait son esprit traumatisé la prochaine fois ?

De la nécrophilie ?!!

Tout cela était la faute de L, décida t'il vindicativement.

La faute de son fichu emprisonnement, la faute de ses fichus menottes, la faute de ses fichus caméra et la faute de ses ronronnements intempestifs !

Il jeta à un regard plein de rancoeur au détective qui avait commencé à sucer le drap.

Tout était de sa faute et il dormait paisiblement ? Alors que lui qui n'avait strictement rien fait de mal, ne pouvait retrouver le sommeil et devait se débattre avec la culpabilité, ses hormones et ses horribles draps humides qui lui collaient à la peau.

- Ryuzaki…. Souffla t'il en le secouant férocement, bien décider à ne pas laisser le coupable s'en sortir à si bon compte.

Le détective grogna légèrement, se recroquevilla un peu plus et siffla, la voix embuée de sommeil :

- Si Light-kun veut tellement se masturber, il n'a qu'à le faire dans le lit.

- ... QUOI ?

- Si Light-kun veut tellement se mast….

- J'ai comprit ce que tu as dit Ryuzaki, rugit le jeune homme en faisant appel à toutes ses réserves de calme et de sang froid pour ne pas l'étrangler purement et simplement.

- Parfait.

- Ne te rendors pas ! Je n'ai pas finit !

- Je doute que tu es besoin de mon assistance pour ce genre de chose, soupira le détective en tentant de tourner le dos à l'adolescent bouillonnant.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Ryuzaki, siffla t'il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tout en se constituant l'air le plus innocent possible.

Le détective se contenta de grogner.

Le brun laissa s'écouler une minute avant de sentir sa colère remonter en flèche.

- Je t'ai parlé !

L grogna de nouveau, mais au lieu de l'ignorer comme précédemment, il se redressa avec une sorte de grâce maladroite, frotta ses yeux encore embué par le sommeil, lâcha un bâillement qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec un miaulement et finalement se mit dans sa position habituelle et, la tête et les mains reposants sur ses genoux, il fixa Light avec cet air de suprême patience que prenne généralement les parents pour un enfant agaçant mais pour qui on a tout de même beaucoup d'affection.

La colère de Light monta encore d'un cran et il dû prendre une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole, sous peine de hurler ces mots.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait dire ce genre de chose, mais….

- Les caméras.

- Pardon ? Souffla l'adolescent en ouvrant les yeux assez grands pour concurrencer le détective.

- Il y a des caméras dans les toilettes, expliqua doucement Ryuzaki, l'air toujours aussi imperturbable.

- Tu… tu te fiches de moi là ?

- Je ne me permettrais pas une chose pareille, Light-kun.

Le poing du brun partit tout seul, avant même qu'il est eut le temps de penser aux conséquences de ses actes.

L qui n'avait sûrement pas prévu une action aussi stupide et violente reçu le coup en pleine figure et bascula en arrière avant d'aller tomber rudement sur le sol entraînant Light dans sa chute.

Evidemment, L ne laissa pas son geste sans conséquence et un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tout deux étendu sur le sol, à bout de souffle et aussi couvert de bleu l'un que l'autre.

Finalement, le détective se releva en chancelant et tira sur la chaîne qui les reliait pour forcer Light à en faire autant.

- Maintenant que le problème de Light-kun semble être retombé, pouvons nous retourner nous coucher ? J'ai encore quarante sept minutes de sommeil à compléter.

Cette déclaration, faite sur un ton détaché, suffit pour renvoyer l'adolescent à sa colère.

Ryuzaki se fichait de lui, il n'y avait d'autre explication.

Et il osait jouer les innocents après lui avoir avouer sans sourciller qu'il l'observait même au toilette, qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il y faisait, ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'était évertuer à chercher des excuses convaincantes et à se ronger les sangs pour rien.

Light aimait bien le détective et ce même malgré le nombre incroyable de bizarrerie qu'il cumulait en son unique personne.

Il aimait les débats passionnés qu'ils pouvaient avoir tout les deux, une fois que les autres étaient rentrés chez eux. Il aimait se sentir compris sans avoir besoin de fournir un million d'explication et il aimait la façon dont il comprenait le train de pensé de l'autre sans avoir besoin d'en parler.

Il aimait avoir enfin un véritable ami, un égal, à qui il pouvait parler sans retenu aucune, sans avoir peur d'écraser l'autre avec son intelligence, sans peur de briser son verni du fils parfait.

Et depuis quelque temps, il aimait bien le visage endormi de L, et même son curieux et déstabilisant petit ronronnement.

Oui pour toutes ces raisons, il aimait bien le détective.

Mais parfois, quand il ne cessait d'insinuer qu'il était un meurtrier de masse atteint d'un complexe de dieu, ou quand il lui dénigrait toute intimité, lui ôtant toute fierté et l'humiliant de la pire des manières comme à cet instant, il le haïssait, du plus profond de son coeur,

- Vraiment tu….

- Tu es en colère, murmura le détective en le regardant avec cette curiosité faussement innocente qui énervait tant l'adolescent.

- Je suis en colère ? Bien sûr que je suis en colère ! Tu…Tu….

- Si Light-kun était Kira il me tuerait tout de suite….

Cette phrase fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et Light explosa littéralement, regardant tout son beau self contrôle voler en éclat avec la frustration, l'humiliation, le manque de sommeil et la colère qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

- Je ne suis PAS KIRA !! N'importe qui voudrait tuer à l'instant ! Il n'y a même pas besoin d'être Kira pour souhaiter ta mort ! Tu es la personne la plus égocentrique, égoïste et capricieuse que j'ai jamais rencontré !

Il se rendait bien compte qu'il était d'une puérilité incomparable, mais il était vraiment trop fatigué et il avait besoin de crier sur quelque chose.

Le détective était la cible idéale, vu que rien ne l'atteignait, à travers sa carapace d'inhumanité.

Seulement, quand il releva les yeux vers le détective, il put observer un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Ce n'était pas d'une évidence mais Light vivait depuis assez de temps auprès du détective pour se rendre compte quand quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

Il avait légèrement fléchis sous les mots de l'adolescent, ses yeux s'étaient imperceptiblement écarquillés un peu plus qu'à la normal, sa bouche s'était doucement entrouverte, comme pour répliquer quelque chose, puis c'était refermé.

Une minute passa, lourde et silencieuse, puis finalement, L se retourna vers le lit et s'y roula en boule comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mal à l'aise, Light le suivit sur le lit et quand Ryuzaki lui tourna ostensiblement le dos, il sentit la flèche de la honte lui percer le cœur.

Le détective ne faisait que son travail et il craignait comme tout le monde pour sa vie, il ne pouvait évidemment pas se permettre dans cette affaire de négliger le moindre danger, même potentiel.

- Euh Ryuzaki, bredouilla le jeune homme en se tortillant légèrement incapable de terminer la conversation sur ces paroles.

Sa honte s'accrut encore un peu plus quand il vit le corps frêle frémir sous sa voix et quand la celle, très douce de L s'en éleva, légèrement teinté de mélancolie.

- Ce n'est rien, Yagami-kun, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Je suis parfaitement avertit du fait que je ne suis pas une personne sympathique et agréable à vivre.

Yagami-kun ? Songea l'adolescent en se crispant.

Il venait bien de …. Blesser L ?

C'était à la fois tout à fait compréhensible et à la fois tout bonnement incroyable.

C'était L !

Seulement en regardant le corps si maigre, légèrement tremblant sur les couvertures, car L refusait de se glisser dessous pour dormir, il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment un être humain.

Le sentiment était à peut près le même que celui qu'on pouvait ressentir après avoir donner un coup de pied à un chaton juste pour passer ces nerfs.

Bon sang, il ne détestait même pas Ryuzaki !

- Non, Ryuzaki, je…

- Je veux dormir, Yagami-kun, le coupa vivement le garçon en s'enroulant un peu plus sur lui-même.

- Bon sang ! Je ne pensais même pas ce que j'ai dis !

- C'est rassurant de savoir que tu ne dis pas toujours ce que tu penses réellement, souffla sombrement le détective qui semblait essayer de devenir une boule humaine.

- C'est justement ce genre de remarque qui énerve les gens Ryuzaki !

- Oui, je me rends bien compte que je suis agaçant au point que tout le monde en vienne à souhaiter ma mort.

L'adolescent reçut cette phrase comme un coup de poignard dans l'estomac, en se rendant enfin compte de toute la portée de ces paroles puériles, jeté en l'air sur un coup de tête.

Honteux et énervé, il se rallongea brusquement et ramena les couvertures jusque sous son menton.

Il passa deux minutes à fixer le dos de Ryuzaki, qui d'après sa respiration, ne se rendormait pas.

Finalement, presque instinctivement, le brun glissa son bras hors de la chaleur des couvertures et le fit serpenter sur la taille fine de L avant d'aller recouvrir une des mains du détective.

Le corps fin sursauta violemment sous ses doigts avant de se crisper.

- Li… Light…. Bredouilla le détective, en oubliant même le suffixe honorifique.

- Nos disputes… parfois, ça me rappelle Sayu et moi, essaya t'il d'expliquer maladroitement, aussi choqué de ses actes que Ryuzaki.

- Light-kun a l'habitude de se glisser dans le lit de sa sœur et de l'attraper de cette manière ? Répliqua L, qui avait quasiment tout de suite repris contenance, bien que son corps continua à se tortiller légèrement sous le contact qui lui était si peu familier et peut être même désagréable, songea le brun avec une pointe de peine.

- Mais non! Elle est tête de mule. Quand on se disputait, c'était rare, mais elle refusait absolument de m'écouter, alors le seul moyen qui était à ma disposition pour m'excuser, c'était ça. Ca et les chatouilles, ajouta le jeune homme en souriant espièglement.

- Si Light-kun essaie ne serait ce qu'un seconde de me chatouiller, je serais dans l'obligation de le frapper. Le détective fit une petite pause et rajouta. Très fort.

Le ton n'était plus glacial, et vaguement moins indifférent que d'habitude. L'adolescent pouvait presque y sentir une pointe de taquinerie. Ou peut être ce faisait t'il des idées ?

- Je ne me permettrais jamais, Ryuzaki, répondit t'il sérieusement en serrant légèrement la main du détective sous la sienne.

La main était glacée, tout comme la taille du jeune homme qu'il pouvait sentir à travers les minces tissus de son pyjama et du sweet-shirt de l'autre.

Comment faisait t'il pour dormir ainsi ?

Encore un autre mystère à rajouter au palmarès du détective sans doute.

Avec un petit sourire, Light resserra sa prise et se rapprocha un peu plus près du détective.

Il avait encore envie de le voir sursauter.

Le faire perdre cette maîtrise si parfaite, c'était quasiment comme avoir un pouvoir sur lui et s'en était presque jouissif pour l'adolescent, bien qu'il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi.

L'étrange jeune homme se crispa de nouveau et essaya discrètement de s'éloigner.

- Light-kun… Je ne crois pas qu'il soit bien recommander de faire ça.

Le ton toujours aussi casuel employé fit soupiré le brun.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hum… Premièrement, nous ne sommes pas de la même famille.

- On peut le faire entre ami. Surtout quand l'un des deux est trop têtu pour se mettre sous les couverture alors qu'il est évident qu'il a froid.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir lu quoi que ce soit sur les relations de type amical, qui impliquait le fait de s'enlacer…

Light secoua la tête doucement. Vraiment… le détective n'avait t'il vraiment jamais eut d'ami avant lui ? Au vu de son caractère de bambin tyrannique, ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, et pourtant, pouvait t'on réellement passé sa vie sans un seul ami ?

Il fit rapidement taire la petite voix dans sa tête, qui lui susurrait qu'effectivement, c'était possible et qu'il en était la preuve vivante.

Il avait toujours été très entouré, pourtant, il n'avait jamais eut de vrai ami.

Il passait le plus clair de son temps à se mettre au niveau des autres aussi il n'avait jamais pu approfondir un lien avec quiconque, pas même Sayu, ou son père.

Il ne se souvenait même pas vraiment d'en avoir eut envie.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Jusqu'à cette personne.

Cette pensée les frappa juste comme un coup de poing.

Il voulait connaître Ryuzaki.

Il voulait comprendre comment fonctionnait cet incroyable cerveau si semblable au sien.

Il voulait percer le mystère de ces mimiques et actions étrange.

Et par-dessus tout, il voulait lui prouver, à lui mille fois plus qu'aux autres qu'il n'était pas Kira.

- Entre ami on peut se tenir la main, on peut dormir ensemble et même s'embrasser.

- ... Tu ne m'embrasseras pas, répondit catégoriquement le détective.

Cette fois ci, ce fut au jeune homme de sursauter et replia automatiquement son bras contre son propre torse.

- Je ne comptais pas le faire ! C'était un exemple !

- Tant mieux, mon pourcentage de suspicion aurait augmenté de 5 à ton égard si ça avait été le cas.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda calmement le jeune homme, un sourire collé au visage depuis qu'il c'était aperçu que L tremblait légèrement à cause de la perte de chaleur qu'avait occasionné le retrait de son bras.

- Ce serait vraiment très Kira, d'essayer de me séduire pour endormir ma vigilance, me faire baisser ma garde et finalement, m'arracher mon nom.

- Je ne suis pas Kira, Ryuzaki, et je suis hétérosexuel, déclara doucement le jeune homme, soudain très las de tout cela, essayant d'oublier par cette phrase le rêve qui avait causé son réveil en sursaut. Et toi aussi, ajouta t'il, un seconde plus tard, pour faire bonne mesure.

Il entendit avec surprise un petit bruit incongru s'échapper de la forme recroquevillée si près de lui. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à un petit rire étouffé à la sauce L décida le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

L pouvait rire ?

Il se gifla mentalement.

Evidemment qu'il pouvait rire.

L était un être humain et il le lui avait prouvé quelques minutes auparavant, et à recommençait à cet instant.

- Qui a dit à Light-kun que j'étais hétérosexuel ?

- QUOI ?!!

Le jeune homme, qui se trouvait jusque là toujours dos face à lui, se tourna lentement vers lui, faisant cliqueté la chaîne qui les reliait tout deux.

Avec son éternel doigts dans la bouche et avec les ombres qui jouaient sur son visage, Raito eut la très nette impression qu'il se moquait de lui.

Décidément, cette nuit était la nuit des découvertes.

L ronronnait.

L pouvait souffrir.

L pouvait rire.

L pouvait faire de l'humour.

Pour l'esprit fatigué de Light, cela commençait à faire beaucoup, malgré tout, il ne voulait pas s'endormir maintenant.

Il voulait encore tirer des choses du détective.

Il voulait en voir et en entendre plus, et l'intimité qu'il partageait, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient enchaînés, lui donnait accès à une partie encore inconnue de l'étrange jeune homme.

- Tu te moques de moi, lui reprocha gentiment Raito.

- Hum… pas vraiment.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu es bien curieux ce soir….

- Augmente mon pourcentage de 30 si tu veux, mais répond, bouda le brun en se rapprochant inconsciemment, cherchant à lire dans les yeux du détective ces véritable pensées.

- Si je l'augmentais autant, j'arriverais à 100, répliqua pensivement le jeune homme en mordillant de plus bel son doigt avant de passer au pouce.

- Tu changes de sujet…

Le jeune homme soupira doucement avant de se pelotonner encore un peu plus sur lui-même.

- Si tu as besoin d'avoir des rapports privilégiés et intimes avec Amane-san, je peux parfaitement nous désenchaîner pour une heure, à condition que cela soit dans un espace clôt.

- Ah… je… Non !

- Il est évident que tu n'arrives pas à gérer son stress et ses monté hormonales, Light-kun.

- Je les gère très bien, siffla le brun en tirant vivement sur la chaîne pour enlever le doigt de la bouche de Ryuzaki.

- Les deux dernières nuits en disent tout autrement.

- Tu ….

- Light-kun vit ses rêves avec une grande intensité. Et il agrippe tout ce qui passe à sa porté…

Le jeune homme enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, rouge de honte.

Il commençait vraiment à toucher le fond cette fois ci.

- Ryuzaki…. Je suis désolé…. Si j'ai fais quoi que ce soit qui…

- Eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que j'aime être violemment réveillé la nuit par un garçon qui se frotte contre moi en murmurant fébrilement « Misa, Misa, tu es si… Si… Oh Aaaaah… » ou encore « Takada… Ahaaah, suce plus vite…Urgh…. »….

- C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! S'empressa de l'interrompre le jeune homme, à moitié mort de honte.

La seule chose positive dans tout ça, c'était qu'il n'avait pas réveillé Ryuzaki durant le troisième rêve.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte Light-kun. C'est une chose parfaitement normale à l'adolescence, surtout après une longue période d'abstinence et…

- Ryuzaki… Soupira le jeune pour tenter de clore la conversation.

- Tu as l'air…

Le détective fut interrompu par le bras du brun qui serpenta de nouveau autour de sa taille fine et l'attira vivement contre son torse.

L eut un hoquet de stupeur et se crispa contre le corps de Light.

L'adolescent ne prit cependant pas ce geste comme un refus. Si Ryuzaki n'avait vraiment pas voulu de leur contact, il l'aurait envoyé voler à travers la pièce d'un coup de pied.

Les bleus qui commençaient à se former sur son corps ne lui avait que suffisamment prouvé l'étonnante puissance qui se cachait sous un corps si maigre.

Une minute passa dans un silence délicieux pour Raito qui, le visage enfouit dans la douce masse de cheveux désordonnée de Ryuzaki, profitant de la douce chaleur d'un autre corps contre le sien, n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir.

Le combat l'avait suffisamment défouler pour que ses problèmes hormonaux ne le torturent plus, au moins pour cette nuit, et le fait que Ryuzaki utilise le même shampoing que Sayu, lui rappelant définitivement sa maison, le rassurait suffisamment pour lui procurer une irrésistible envie de dormir.

Finalement, la voix, douce et incertaine du détective, vint briser le silence ambiant.

- De quoi Light-kun cherche t'il à se faire pardonner cette fois ?

- Là c'était juste pour te faire taire, murmura l'adolescent d'une voix pâteuse. En plus comme ça, tu auras chaud, sans avoir besoin de couverture. Et puis, je ne me suis pas assez excuser tout à l'heure.

- Je ne peux pas arguer contre ça, mais…

- Chut…. Dors…. Grommela l'adolescent en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps maigre qui commençait enfin à se réchauffer.

Tout se dont il se souvint, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, se fut d'avoir sentit Ryuzaki se détendre doucement contre lui.

Et pour la première fois depuis son emprisonnement, il passa une bonne nuit.

**A suivre …**


	2. Comment peut on se mettre

**Auteur :** Kazuza

**Disclaimer :** Ils… ne sont pas… à moi OUIIIIIINNN !!! L je veux L ! Je ne veux rien d'autre que L çç

**Pairing :** Light x L x Light , Misa x Light et peut être un chouia de Matsuda x L

**Genre :** Ca risque fort de se développer en AU aussi ceux qui aime pas hein… Shonen ai, qui mutera peut être en Yaoi mais ça c'est moins sûr, là encore si vous aimez pas

**Chronologie/ Spoiler :** Ca ce passe durant l'arc de Yotsuba donc tout ceux qui en sont pas encore là

**Sinon, oui j'emploie Light au lieu de Raito. Pourquoi ? Parce que le prénom de Raito c'est Light, que Raito c'est juste la prononciation phonétique à la japonaise et que comme j'appelle Ryuzaki, L et pas Eru, je vois pas pourquoi il n'en serait pas de même pour Light**

**Meric à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyer de review! vous êtes génial!! **

**Chapitre 2 : Comment peut on se retrouver dans des situations pareilles ?**

Light travaillait depuis près de cinq heure sur la même liste sans fin de criminel mort, espérant trouver une petite anomalie qui les guiderait vers Kira.

C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il faisait depuis le début de la semaine et la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire pour l'instant.

Le jeune homme avait toujours été fier de son self contrôle, de sa capacité à rester calme et poli quoi qu'il arrive. Seulement, après ces heures les yeux fixer sur des listes de nom qui défilait sans fin sur son écran d'ordinateur, il se sentait près à exploser à la moindre occasion.

Et évidemment, puisqu'il se trouvait en train de travailler avec la créature la plus agaçante existante au monde, l'occasion arriva dans la minute qui suivit cette pensée.

Alors qu'il abandonnait avec dépit Sakashite Mamoru, dont la mort lui avait semblé intéressante mais ne s'était révélé finalement intéressante que pour une personne ayant passé huit heures de sa journée à fixer un écran, le tout avec un manque de sommeil évident.

En effet, l'homme était mort s'étouffant sur un morceau de sucre qu'il suçait au moment du drame. Mort hautement grotesque à son avis, et prise au second degrés, fortement comique quand on était enchaîné vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre à une personne qui ne se nourrissait exclusivement que de sucre, sous toute les formes qu'il pouvait prendre.

Il jeta un regard venimeux vers L qui avait refusé la pause qu'il lui avait demandé à dix heure et celle qu'il lui avait presque supplier à quinze heure, se demandant si l'envie de lui proposer un morceau de sucre faisait lui une personne semblable à Kira.

Une petite veine se mit à battre très fort sur sa tempe quand il vit que le détective, la tête reposant sur son épaule droite, le doux ronronnement auquel il était maintenant habitué s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux clos, était paisiblement en train de dormir.

Ce sale petit croisement entre un raton laveur et un chat était en train de dormir ?

Alors que lui suait sang et eau depuis ce matin devant son écran d'ordinateur, avec pour seule et unique pause que les deux heures de déjeuner, dont une avait été consacré à la fabrication du dit déjeuné.

Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

- RYUZAKI !!! Rugit le jeune homme en tirant brusquement sur la chaîne qui les connectait l'un à l'autre.

Le brun n'eut qu'une seconde pour regretter cette réaction aussi stupide que puéril avant que le détective, réveillé en sursaut, ne perde la subtile balance qui le maintenait sur sa chaise et ne s'effondre dans un petit hoquet de surprise droit sur lui.

Il reçu le coude du détective dans le ventre et sentit le dossier de la chaise sur lequel il se recula brusquement pour échapper à la douleur partir en arrière, les entraînant tout les deux pour un petit voyage droit vers le sol dans un grand fracas.

Il fut aveuglé un instant, au moment où sa tête heurta le sol puis la lumière artificielle des lampes de la salle de contrôle revint brusquement, lui brûlant presque les yeux.

L'adolescent resta un petit moment allongé sur le dos, presque assommé, avant de se redresser légèrement pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

Leur chute avait envoyé valser la chaise de L au loin et la sienne était encore assez proche de lui pour qu'il la sente.

L était affalé entre ses jambes, ses deux petits coudes pointus et osseux enfoncer dans son ventre tandis qu'il tentait de se redresser avec des petits grognements de douleur.

Ca n'aurait pas pu être pire, songea avec désespoir l'adolescent.

Un des pied de sa chaise lui rentrait dans la nuque, son corps n'était plus qu'une mer de douleur, L était probablement blesser vu qu'il était encore affaler sur lui malgré sa répulsion du contact humain, tout ça à cause de sa puérilité.

Non, il y avait encore bien pire pensa t'il soudain avec effroi.

Les caméras avaient très certainement filmé toute la scène.

De quoi détruire son image de marque en somme.

Tout ça c'était encore la faute de Ryuzaki.

Justement, le dit fautif était encore en train de se tortiller mi grommelant mi gémissant.

- C'était vraiment très méchant… et stupide… ma suspicion envers toi est en hausse de quatre pourcent.

- En hausse ?!!! Je croyais que Kira était une personne très calme et réfléchie, siffla l'adolescent en repoussant au loin la chaise qui semblait tenter de se frayer un chemin dans sa nuque.

- C'est aussi un adolescent puéril et cette réaction était tout sauf mature.

- Parce que toi tu l'es peut-être ?

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu cela.

- Toi tu….

- Light-kun devrait s'inquiéter, avec ces paroles d'hier soir et sa tentative d'aujourd'hui je pourrais très bien le faire arrêter…

- Quoi ??!! Et pour quel motif ? S'exclama l'adolescent qui une fois de plus avait l'impression d'être tombé dans la quatrième dimension, chose qui arrivait trop souvent à son goût depuis qu'il connaissait le détective. Je n'ai tué personne ! Et je n'ai PAS essayé de te tuer. Sinon j'aurais réussi.

- Plus un pourcent.

- Tu crois que Kira tue les gens en les faisant tomber de leur chaise ? Siffla sarcastiquement l'adolescent à bout de nerf. Ah quelle magnifique déduction. J'en suis tout illuminé. Tu es vraiment le plus grand détective de tout les temps Ryuzaki !

- Tentative de meurtre avec préméditation, répliqua vicieusement le jeune homme en se tortillant un peu plus. Et j'ai des preuves concrètes.

- Tu es d'une puérilité consternante, s'exclama le jeune homme.

Evidemment, il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour qu'il regrette ces mots alors que L lui lançait de nouveau son regard de chaton martyrisé, entre le choc et la tristesse.

Seulement, avant même qu'il n'est pu dire ou même penser quoi que ce soit d'autre, le détective le surprit en se ressaisissant dans l'instant et au lieu de l'ignorer tristement comme le soir précédant, il répondit plus vicieusement encore.

- Light-kun n'est pas vraiment en mesure de juger de ma prétendue puérilité, surtout après ce qu'il vient de faire.

Le brun résista à l'urgence qui le tenaillait de passer main autour du cou du détective et de serrer très fort.

Il était épuisé, énervé et en plus de ça frustré.

Il venait de commettre une des choses les plus stupides qu'il ait jamais fait et en payait largement le prix avec la douleur qui s'était logé dans tout son corps.

Et bien sûr, comme un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, la dite stupidité avait été immortalisé par les caméras de sécurité.

Et tout ça à cause d'une seule et unique personne.

- Je n'en peux plus, soupira t'il en se laissant aller en arrière un instant.

- Light-kun est blessé ? S'enquit tranquillement le détective qui se tortillait toujours entre ses jambes, cherchant visiblement à se relever mais sans y parvenir.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te…AAhh ! Ryuzaki !

- Pardon Ligh-k….

Oh mon dieu non, songea le jeune homme en se redressant comme s'il venait de se brûler le dos. Non non non et non !

- Light-kun qu'est ce que….

- Relève toi ! S'énerva le jeune homme en essayant de repousser le détective loin de son ventre, mais ne réussissant qu'à accentuer les frottements que celui-ci produisait au niveau de son entre jambe, provocant des réactions aussi inattendus qu'extrêmement honteuse.

- Light-kun a une erec…

- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER OUI!!??

- Tu deviens grossier, statua fermement le détective en essayant de se déplacer suffisamment pour s'éloigner du problème croissant de l'adolescent, mais ne réussissant qu'à retomber une nouvelle fois dessus.

- Mais tu le fais exprès ma parole ? C'est vrai ce que dit Misa, tu es gay ! Et pervers !

Light regretta ses paroles au moment même ou elle sortir de sa bouche, et encore plus quand il vit pour la première fois une petite lumière s'allumer dans les yeux morts de Ryuzaki, et ce n'était pas une lumière de joie, mais bien de quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à de la colère, ou de la haine.

Voilà, songea amèrement le jeune homme. Voilà où il en était rendu. Lui qui était connu pour son intelligence, son self control à tout épreuve. Lui qui pesait chacun de ses mots avec le plus grand soin, lui qui faisait toujours attention à tout.

Voilà où il en était arrivé.

Il se conduisait comme un adolescent en pleine crise, puéril et capricieux, frôlant même la stupidité.

Tout ça à cause du détective.

Tout était toujours de sa faute !

Quoi qu'il fasse et quoi qu'il dise, il n'avait qu'un seul but : le faire enrager.

- Light-kun est sûrement bien placer pour dire ce genre de chose, alors qu'il se frotte contre moi depuis deux nuits en me murmurant à l'oreille des choses pornographiques, trouvant le moyen d'avoir une érection au contact d'un autre homme et lisant des magazine remplies de femmes dans des poses indécentes.

- Tu… Toi… Non mais qu'est ce que tu imagines ? Que tu… Non mais tu t'es regardé ?! Hurla le brun n'en pouvant plus de consternation.

- Je suis parfaitement avertie de ma laideur, aussi je trouve qu'il est encore plus malhabile de la part de Light-kun de me le rappeler sachant que son érection présente n'a été causé que par ma présence entre ses jambes.

- Tu te frottes comme une….

Light respira profondément et ravala la fin de sa phrase.

Regagnant le contrôle perdu, il se laissa retomber en arrière, respira profondément en pensant à son père et sa mère et une minute plus tard, le problème n'était plus.

Il fut légèrement reconnaissant au détective de n'avoir rien ajouter, d'avoir cessé de gigoter et de l'avoir finalement laisser reprendre ses esprits tranquillement.

En jetant un coup d'œil au jeune homme, il put voir une légère touche de rouge sur ses joues.

Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à se sentir honteux de son emportement et de sa conduite enfantine.

Voilà donc comment se comportent les deux personnes probablement les plus intelligentes du monde quand elles sont seules.

Pensée proprement déprimante songea Light en la repoussant au loin avant de se redresser, poussant un peu L pour pouvoir s'asseoir.

- Ryuzaki, se serait bien si tu te relevais maintenant…

- J'aimerais bien, mais mes genoux ne semblent pas vouloir fonctionner correctement.

Super, songea de nouveau le brun. Il était déjà le suspect principal dans une affaire de génocide et maintenant il estropiait le détective charger de l'enquête.

Il se pencha en avant, passa ses bras sous les épaules de Ryuzaki et parvint à le retourner de telle manière qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux assis sur le sol froid, L dos contre le torse de Light.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil horrifier aux genoux du détective avant de hoqueter un « Désolé, Ryuzaki », plein de honte et considération, toute sa colère immédiatement envolée.

L'étoffe bleue du jean, qui ne devait pas être très épaisse à la base, c'était déchiré au niveau des genoux et était lentement en train de s'imbiber du sang du jeune homme.

- Ryuzaki ?

Le détective ne lui répondit pas, tout absorber qu'il était dans la contemplation des profondes éraflures d'où s'échappait de petit serpent de sang rouge vif.

Il avait l'air à la fois consterné et étonné d'un enfant qui ne savait pas trop ce qui était en train de lui arrivé, et encore moins ce qu'il devait faire pour y remédier.

Light poussa un profond soupir et décida de prendre les choses en main. A ce rythme là, L était bien capable de rester une bonne demi heure à regarder ses genoux à vif avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il repoussa légèrement le jeune homme loin de lui et se releva prestement.

Une fois sur ces pieds, il passa de nouveau ses bras sous ceux de L et le releva en le tirant vers lui.

Il faillit le lâcher sous le coup de la surprise.

Il s'était attendu à soulever quelque chose de plus lourd et substantiel, un corps humain par exemple, et s'y était évidemment préparé.

Le manque de masse corporelle de Ryuzaki le déstabilisa complètement.

L'effet était sans doute le même que de se préparer à soulever une grosse boite pour s'apercevoir ensuite qu'elle était vide.

Il raffermit doucement sa prise sur le détective et le hissa contre son torse en attendant que celui-ci se réassure sur ses jambes.

- Light-kun ? Murmura le détective.

- Quoi ? Grommela Light en tournant la tête sur le côté pour éviter de se retrouver étouffer par la masse de cheveux soyeux et désordonnés du détective.

- Je me sens mal à l'aise.

- Moi aussi, soupira le brun en le traînant vers la chaise encore debout la plus proche.

Obliger de s'asseoir dessus normalement pour une fois, le maigre détective ce recroquevilla sur lui-même comme si le fait de se retrouver ainsi exposé le plongeait dans la plus grande des confusions.

Light s'agenouilla devant lui et alors qu'il commençait à relever délicatement le pantalon pour mieux constater l'ampleur des dégâts, la main de Ryuzaki claqua sur la sienne.

Il leva des yeux étonnés vers le détective.

- Ryuzaki ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J'examine ça…

- Tu es médecin ? Grommela sarcastiquement le jeune homme, laissant cependant Light examiné la profondeur des éraflures à travers le jean déchiré.

- Non, mais je sais reconnaître une fracture, lâcha le brun, légèrement exaspéré par la mauvaise volonté de L.

- Je crois que nous l'aurions déjà su, si ça avait été le cas.

- Tu as une trousse de premier secours ?

- Je vais appeler Watari, finit par dire L, comme s'il parlait de son dernier recours avant la panique.

Stupidement, Light sentit une petite pointe de jalousie lui piquer le cœur.

Evidemment L mettait Watari bien avant lui.

Il avait beau l'appeler son ami, Watari serait toujours à un niveau au dessus du sien.

Son avis était plus important, plus considéré pour et par L.

Lui n'était bon qu'à réunir le nombre de crime que L voulait lui mettre sur le dos.

Il chassa bien vite ces pensées stupides.

L lui avait offert son amitié, et même s'il doutait parfois de la sincérité de celle-ci, il y avait dans ce fait, quelque chose d'apaisant et d'agréable.

L'impression de ne plus être seul peut-être.

L n'avait jamais eut d'autre ami avant lui.

L'impression de posséder quelque chose d'une immense valeur quand à l'amitié du détective ne fit que s'accentuer dans l'esprit de Light.

Il possédait quelque chose que personne n'avait jamais posséder avant lui.

C'était incroyablement grisant.

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant entrer un Matsuda aussi joyeux qu'à l'ordinaire.

L'éternel sourire un brin stupide du jeune homme fondit cependant comme neige au soleil quand ses yeux se posèrent sur L.

- Light-kun, Ryuzaki, vous vous êtes encore battu ?

Light sentit ses joues chauffer brusquement, mais maîtrisa le problème avec l'aisance que lui conférait l'habitude.

Si L racontait ce qui c'était passé….

- Il semblerait que je sois tomber de ma chaise, expliqua le détective qui venait de biper Watari et tripotait à présent ses blessures qui avaient cessé de saigner.

Sur le visage bovin de Matsuda se peignit une expression qui ressemblait à de la pitié.

Light eut alors l'envie irrépressible de la frapper.

Au lieu de cela, il se composa son air le plus affable et patient et dit :

- Vous n'êtes pas encore rentré Matsuda-san ? Il est déjà dix neuf heure trente.

- Ah ! Euh... oui, rougit le jeune homme en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné. En fait, je passais vous apportez ça. Pour votre dessert ce soir.

C'est alors que Light remarqua la petite boite en carton blanc qui portait le cycle d'une des plus grandes pâtisseries de toute la ville.

L releva tout de suite la tête au mot « dessert » et adressa un petit sourire à Matsuda qui rougit à son tour, l'air plus gêner que jamais.

La jalousie revint au grand galaud durant cet échange silencieux.

Ce crétin de Matsuda avec son salaire minable était tout de même aller acheter un gâteau dans une pâtisserie dont les prix de certaines pièces devait exéder le montant de son salaire mensuel, et tout ça pour faire plaisir à L?

Bien sûr, il avait présenté le cadeau comme leur étant destiné à tout deux, mais il savait aussi pertinamment que Light n'aimait pas vraiment les gateaux.

- Est ce que ça va aller ? S'enquit le jeune policier en fixant les genoux de L avec compassion.

- Oui, s'empressa de dire Light avec un sourire de plus en plus feint, prenant la boite des mains de Matsuda et le poussa vers la sortie aussi loin que la chaine le lui permettait, rentrez vite chez vous Matsuda-san, nous ne voudrions pas que vous tombiez malade, avec la fatigue et cette humidité...

- Oh, merci Light-kun, murmura le jeune homme touché, avant de lancer un « au revoir Ryuzaki » par dessus de l'épaule du brun.

A peine la porte refermé, Light revint vers L qui lui arracha presque la petit boite des mains et commença à faire courir ses doigt fins sur les attaches avec une certaine avidité.

- Ryuzaki, il a dit pour le dessert, soupira le brun, sachant pourtant que c'était là une bataille perdu d'avance.

- Mon repas est le dessert, répliqua L d'un ton dogmatique. D'ailleurs Light-kun devrait se commander quelque chose à manger, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir debout avant demain matin…

- Je vais commander une pizza, tu en voudras ?

L le regarda comme si un troisième bras venait de lui pousser sur le front et il abandonna s'empara d'un téléphone et appela la pizzeria la plus proche.

Dans le laps de temps que dura sa prise de commande, Watari arriva avec un jean propre et une trousse de soin d'urgence.

- Ryuzaki, comment est ce arrivé ? Murmura le vieil homme en aidant son jeune employeur à retirer son jean, lançant de temps à autre de petit regard vers Light que celui-ci aurait facilement pu qualifier de mauvais.

Un horrible pressentiment l'étreignait.

Watari avait vu ce qui c'était passé.

Même s'il n'avait fait aucun reproche oral à Light, il savait que c'était lui qui avait fait tomber L.

Le jeune homme en aurait mit sa main à couper.

L'atmosphère dans la pièce semblait s'obscurcire à une rapidité consternante.

Heureusement, L finit par briser le silence.

- Je me suis endormi sur ma chaise, et il semblerait que j'ai perdu l'équilibre, mentit nonchalamment le jeune homme qui fixait toujours le gâteau, qui c'était révélé être un fraisier.

- Vraiment ? Appuya le vieux maître d'hôtel de telle manière qu'il ne laissa plus aucun doute dans l'esprit de Light quand à sa connaissance des véritables faits qui avaient provoqué la chute de L.

- Oui, mentit son ami avec une conviction qui aurait convaincu n'importe qui, même une personne ayant assister à la scène.

Watari, qui finissait de bander les deuxièmes genoux, jeta un dernier regard inquisiteur vers Light avant de se relever.

Il soutint L le temps que le jeune homme enfile avec précaution son jean propre et le rassis délicatement.

- Autre chose Ryuzaki ?

- Non, ça ira, merci Watari, répondit paisiblement le détective avant de retourner à la contemplation de son gâteau, comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Watari n'avait visiblement pas envie de partir, mais n'osait, ou n'avait pas envie de contredire L, aussi, il tourna à regret les talons et sortit, non sans lancer un dernier regard qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une mise en garde vers le brun.

Le jeune homme se laissa alors aller contre sa chaise, soulagé.

Cette journée commençait à être bien trop riche en émotion pour son cœur.

Si cela continuait, il finirait par avoir une crise cardiaque comme son père, et ce, sans l'aide de Kira.

Il remarqua soudain que L n'avait pas commencé à manger, chose hautement étrange.

- Tu es sûr que ça va Ryuzaki ?

- Je n'ai pas de fourchette, finit par dire piteusement le détective, l'air presque désespéré.

- Je vais aller t'en chercher une... détache nous.

- Non.

- Ryuzaki ! Il va bien falloir que tu nous détaches pour que….

- Light-kun compte me laisser ici cette nuit ?

Le jeune homme se tapa le front en soupirant.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

Pas de douche ce soir donc, songea t'il tristement avant de reporter son attention sur le détective affamé et blessé.

- Je vais te porter jusqu'à la salle à manger, quand Watari reviendra avec ma pizza, on lui demandera d'aller te chercher une fourchette.

- Et pour la douche ?

- On s'en passera ce soir. De toute façon, il ne vaut mieux pas mouiller tes bandages.

Le détective hocha la tête, visiblement en proie à une intense réflexion, puis acquiesça doucement sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Light lui en fut grandement reconnaissant. Il commençait vraiment à être très fatigué, et pas seulement physiquement. Il se sentait vider et lessiver. Comme si vivre au côté de cette agaçante et fascinante créature qu'était le détective avait pour prix toute son énergie vitale.

Et d'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression que les vrai ennuis n'avaient pas encore commencé.

**A suivre ...**


	3. Comment peut on refuser de lui ouvrir?

**Auteur** : Kazuza

**Disclaimer** : Ils… ne sont pas… à moi OUIIIIIINNN !!! L je veux L ! Je ne veux rien d'autre que L çç

**Pairing** : Light x L x Light , Misa x Light et peut être un chouia de Matsuda x L

**Genre** : Ca risque fort de se développer en AU aussi ceux qui aime pas hein… Shonen ai, qui mutera peut être en Yaoi mais ça c'est moins sûr, là encore si vous aimez pas

**Chronologie/ Spoiler** : Ca ce passe durant l'arc de Yotsuba donc tout ceux qui en sont pas encore là

**Note :**Je m'excuse pour la longueur incommensurable de mes délais pour chaque chapitre. En plus d'écrire assez lentement, je fais partie de ces personnes qui peuvent pas écrire sans inspi et j'avais entamer un gros passage a vide ou je dessinais plus qu'autre chose donc pardonnez moi.

**Comment peut on….**

**Chapitre 3 : Quand le bonheur est a sa porte, comment peut on refuser de lui ouvrir ?**

- Misa… soupira Light pour la troisième fois depuis le début de leur rendez vous.

La jeune fille se pendit à son bras en gloussant, adorable comme toujours dans sa petite robe rouge et noire mais aussi incapable de se rendre compte des sommets d'agacement que son comportement faisait atteindre à son petit ami.

Leurs rendez vous, à présent régler comme du papier à musique, se passaient presque toujours ainsi : Vers deux heure de l'après midi, Watari déverrouillait la porte de la chambre de Misa et quelques instant après elle était dans les bras de Light, gloussant et babillant pendant les trois heures qui suivaient, sous le regard désespéré du jeune homme et celui presque fasciné de Ryuzaki.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, Misa était arrivé, une fois n'était pas commune, avec une idée.

- Allons y Light, s'il te plait !!!

- Essaie de comprendre! On ne peut pas sortir. Ce n'est pas je ne veux pas c'est que je ne peux pas. Mentit il sans vergogne, essayant tant bien que mal de désamorcé la bombe que ne manquerait pas de devenir Misa si ses désirs n'étaient pas satisfait.

- Mais pourquoi ?!!!

- Je te l'ai déjà dit _« Trois fois »_Misa. Ryuzaki est blessé. Il a besoin de se reposer.

Au moins, songea le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil sur le détective qui avait relever la tête de son gâteau à l'entente de son nom, il y avait au moins quelque chose de positif dans leur petit accident deux jours auparavant.

Comme évité de se retrouver traîner dans une quelconque salle de cinéma, Misa pendu à son bras d'un côté, Ryuzaki traînant au bout de la chaîne de l'autre, les gens les fixant comme le trio de cinglé dont ils auraient l'air (ou un couple normal promenant leur chien humain) pour allez voir un de ces films dégoulinant de cœur en sucre et de guimauve que Misa affectionnait tant.

Il regarda de nouveau Ryuzaki qui avait entreprit de lécher un à un tout ses doigts dans l'espoir de récupérer la moindre particule sucrée qui pouvait s'être déposer dessus.

Pas un chien…

Un chat plutôt pensa le jeune homme en songeant au ronronnement nocturne et aux grands yeux embués de sommeil du détective.

Il imagina un instant deux oreilles noires et pointues dans la masse de cheveux en bataille du brun et dû simuler une quinte de toux particulièrement violente pour dissimuler son rire.

- Tu es malade ?! S'exclama la jeune fille, immédiatement au plus près de lui, posant ses petits doigts avides partout à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de mal-être chez celui qu'elle aimait.

Sautant sur l'occasion pour mettre définitivement fin à cette ennuyeuse discussion Light s'exclama :

- Oui, en fait…

- En fait, Light-kun n'ose pas dire à Misa combien il veut passer du temps avec elle et s'en trouve presque malade parfois, le coupa Ryuzaki, un doigt planté dans la bouche, une petite lueur taquine au fond de ses grands yeux habituellement vides.

- Que…quoi ?!

- En fait je pense que nous devrions effectivement sortir aujourd'hui. Mes genoux ne me font plus tellement souffrir et j'ai besoin de marcher un peu.

Les yeux de Misa parurent un instant semblable à deux vitraux couleur noisette à travers lesquels le soleil se serait levé. Tout son visage paraissait illuminé, la rendant encore plus belle qu'à l'ordinaire et les deux petites larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues lui sciaient comme des bijoux précieux.

Elle joignit ses petites mains dans un geste de prièrent et d'adoration et s'exclama :

- Oh, Light…

Acculé, le jeune homme se trouva obligé de mentir.

Encore.

Il détestait ça. Utiliser les sentiments d'une jeune fille aussi innocente et naïve que Misa le révulsait et d'autant plus quand il y a était obligé par une tierce personne.

Il jeta un regard mauvais à la dite personne, et prit la jeune fille par l'épaule pour l'amener contre son torse dans une étreinte protectrice, un petit sourire suffisant qu'il ne se connaissait pas sur le visage.

- Très bien Misa, puisque L n'a plus rien, pourquoi ne pas aller faire une longue marche dans un grand parc. Ce serait romantique, ajouta t'il pour faire bonne mesure.

Il vit avec une certaine satisfaction les traits de L se tordre de mécontentement lui apprenant que ses genoux ne devaient pas être en si bon état que ça.

« Tant pis pour lui, songea t'il en sachant la pointe d'inquiétude qui venait de fleurir dans son esprit, il l'a bien cherché ».

- Ryuzaki, merci. Je pensais que tu cherchais à me séparer de Light pour te l'approprier parce que tu as vraiment l'air gay, mais en fait tu étais le seul qui me comprenait, s'exclama Misa en déposant un petit baiser sur la joue pâle du détective.

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement et cacha immédiatement cette réaction en se dissimulant sous ses mèches désordonnées.

- Hum, je ne suis pas sûr d'être homosexuel Amane-san. Quand bien même je le serais, je ne choisirais certes pas une personne telle que Yagami-kun.

Light tiqua légèrement à l'emploie de son nom.

Justice songea t'il.

Il l'avait appelé L, Ryuzaki l'appelait Yagami en retour.

- Misa, Misa s'appelle Misa, s'exclama la jeune fille en lui ébouriffant les cheveux comme si elle essayait de faire rentrer de force l'information dans l'esprit buté du jeune homme. Et Light est l'homme parfait ! Comment ne pas le choisir ??

- Je pense que l'immense et pur amour de Misa l'aveugle quelque peu sur le caractère de Yagami-kun, maugréa L en décrochant le téléphone avec la plus mauvaise volonté du monde.

La jeune fille soupira, légèrement songeuse avant de se retourner vers lui avec un petit sourire timide et imperceptiblement mélancolique.

- Hum, peut-être, mais je t'aime quand même Light, murmura t'elle en posant doucement sa tête sur son épaule.

Un soupire fugace s'échappa des lèvres de Light.

Il aurait aimer dire à Misa qu'il ne partageait pas cette amour ou qu'au mieux il ne désirait d'elle que son corps, mais il n'y parvenait pas.

La vérité, il savait qu'elle la connaissait aussi bien que lui, pourtant elle avait choisit de passer outre et de continuer sur cette voie. Lui dire clairement les choses ne feraient que la blesser.

Et Light ne voulait pas blesser une jeune fille qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'affection.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers L qui avait raccroché et fixait le couple, le regard indéchiffrable.

Gêné, il détourna pour la première fois son regard de celui de L, cet autre qui lisait si bien en lui.

- Bon on y va alors ?

- Oui, c'est réglé. Watari va nous déposer à l'entrée d'un parc.

- Pas envie d'y aller à pied Ryuzaki ? Se moqua Light, légèrement soulagé par le ton plus chaleureux de L.

Le jeune homme se contenta de tirer brusquement sur la chaîne, les entraînant lui et Misa a sa suite.

* * *

Le parc se trouvait être particulièrement charmant.

Vaste et verdoyant, peu fréquenter à cet heure de la journée, heureusement pour eux.

La douce brise de cette fin d'après midi portait avec elle l'odeur de cerisier en fleur.

Une journée et un contexte parfait pour un romantique rendez vous songea l'adolescent avec auto dérision.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit L qui trottinait derrière eux, peinant visiblement à les suivre.  
Légèrement honteux de son comportement, Light ralentit sensiblement son allure et Misa, accroché a son bras fit de même, un sourire étincelant aux lèvres.

Ce n'était parce que L était un total enfoiré qu'il devait l'imité.

Comme il l'avait imaginé, le drôle de trio qu'ils formaient attirait vraiment tout les regard.

Hélas pour lui, étant accompagné d'une naïve et d'un « je me fiche des autres » chronique, il semblait être le seul a se rendre compte du caractère dégradant de leur situation.

Il osait à peine imaginer ce que les gens devaient penser en les voyant.

Des gays et leur meilleure amie ?

Un threesome ?

Un couple de cinglé sado masochiste promenant leur chien humain ?

Chaque pensées étaient plus répugnante les une que les autres.

Et Misa qui chantonnait doucement pendu a son bras, plus heureuse que la plus heureuse des femmes de la terre et L qui trottait derrière eux, plus intéressé par le contenu de la chanson de Misa que par les regards intrigué ou écoeuré qu'on leur jetait.

- Oh Light, c'est comme si on était seul au monde, roucoula Misa en se frottant contre lui.

« J'aimerais bien » songea tristement le brun au moment où une qui arrivait à leur hauteur ramena brusquement son petit garçon contre elle.

- Ryuzaki ça va ? S'exclama t'il en s'arrêtant après que le jeune homme est trébuché pour la deuxième fois.

- Ca ira très bien pour moi, Yagami kun.

Argh, le Yagami était revenu.

Light avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois que L lui en voulait, pour un raison ou une autre, l'emploie de son nom de famille refaisait surface.

De plus il était évident que ça n'allait pas.

Le visage de L tournait lentement d'un blanc opalescent à un gris cendreux tandis que son boitillement s'accentuait.

« Cet imbécile ne cèdera pas » S'énerva intérieurement Light en jetant un coup d'œil exaspéré au détective.

Alors que Misa touchait délicatement sa main pour attirer son attention sur une jolie fleur, une idée en profita pour germer dans son esprit.

- Misa ? Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

- Hum ? Oh ça va Light.

- Tu es sure ? Appuya t'il, légèrement plus bas, en se penchant sur elle pour que Ryuzaki ne l'entende pas, faisant mine de murmurer à son oreille.

Le rouge monta un instant au joue de la jeune fille, ses yeux s'agrandirent finalement quand elle comprit ce que Light désirait.

- Maintenant que Light le dit, je crois que mes chaussures commencent à me serrer. Avec une petite moue, elle se tourna vers L et s'exclama. Ryuzaki ! Ca ne te dérange pas qu'on s'arrête une minute, s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme lança un regard vaguement soupçonneux au couple devant lui avant d'opiner doucement du chef, sûrement trop fatigué pour discuter.

Les trois jeune gens s'avancèrent vers un petit banc à l'ombre d'un grand arbre un peu à l'écart.

Misa posa sa tête sur les genoux de Light et ramena ses jambes gainés de bas résille contre sa poitrine, pelotonnée comme un chaton sur les genoux de son maître.

L s'installa de l'autre coté de sa manière habituelle, ce qui lui arracha quelque petit grognement de mécontentement alors que la peau tirait sur les croûtes trop récemment formé.

- Tu es sûr que ça va Ryuzaki ?

- Parfaitement, et je remercie Light-kun pour son intérêt.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre eux, et Light se demanda s'il allait à présent toujours en être ainsi. L'idée même le terrifia. Dieu seul savait combien de temps il aurait à rester enchaîné au détective. Dans de telles conditions, ses nerfs déjà fragilisé par les épreuves qu'il avait subit jusqu'ici ne tiendraient pas. De plus il refusait l'idée de rester en froid avec son ami. Alors qu'il faisait tourné son cerveau à plein régime pour lancer une conversation, il fut surpris d'entendre la voix de L s'élever, toute dénué de sarcasme.

- Il fait beau aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme resta un instant bouche bée, les yeux rond, fixant l'être étrange auquel il était enchaîné regardé le ciel d'un bleu limpide, l'air vaguement songeur.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Ryuzaki fasse le premier pas, et sûrement pas pour prononcer une telle banalité.

- Oui c'est vrai, le devança Misa qui finalement ne dormait pas. Un temps comme ça me donne envie d'aller à la mer.

- Je n'y suis jamais aller.

- Quoi ? Mais … Mais, c'est impossible de ne jamais être aller à la plage ! Surtout quand on est aussi ostentatoirement riche !

- Ce qui est impossible c'est d'entendre un mot aussi long qu'ostentatoirement dans la bouche d'Amane-san.

La jeune fille se redressa brusquement et d'un bond, passa par dessus les genoux de Light pour aller empoigner les cheveux de L et les ébouriffer violement.

- Arrête un peu de te moquer de moi ! Misa Misa n'est pas stupide ! Elle connait de joli mot que Light lui a apprit et en apprendra beaucoup d'autre pour être digne d'être sa petite amie !

- Et bien…

La dispute des deux jeunes gens fut finalement interrompue par le rire léger de Light.

- Yagami-kun ?

- Rien, c'est juste que ça fait du bien, de vous voir vous disputez comme ça.

- Oh ! Misa peut tirer tout le temps les cheveux de Ryuzaki si c'est ce que Light veut. Babilla la jeune fille en illustrant ses propos par une vigoureuse torsion des mèches brunes qu'elle tenait encore dans ses mains.

- Je préfèrerais que Yagami-kun se divertisse autrement si possible, marmonna L en se dégageant.

- Mais non, je voulais dire que de vous voir agir si naturellement, comme ça, je me sens moins triste.

- Oh Light… Bredouilla la jeune fille les larmes aux yeux avant de se bouiner de nouveau contre lui. Misa fera tout pour toi, même être amie avec ce pervers de Ryuzaki, ajouta t'elle en jetant un regard noir au détective qui remettait savamment ses cheveux dans le désordre le plus complet.

Celui-ci se contenta d'un de ces petits sourires en coin dont il avait le secret.

* * *

- Tu aimes le tennis Ryuzaki ?

Cela allait faire bientôt une heure qu'ils végétaient, et si Misa et L semblait ne pas trouver le temps long, Light lui, commençait sérieusement a s'ennuyer.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pourquoi est ce que tu réponds toujours à mes questions par des questions ? Soupira le jeune homme et caressant distraitement les cheveux de Misa, notant au passage qu'il était légèrement moins doux que ceux de L. Plus lisse et élastique, plus humain.

- Pour ce que je sais, tout ce que Yagami-kun me demande n'est dit que dans un seul but : Me faire divulguer des informations permettant de découvrir mon vrai nom.

- Tu es trop paranozaque Ryuzaki.

- Paranoïaque Misa…

- Peut importe le mot, l'évidence est là !

- Je me félicite d'être paranoïaque en sachant que c'est sûrement ce qui m'a gardé en vie aussi longtemps.

- On s'en fiche de ton vrai nom, en plus Ryuzaki c'est cool. Moi j'aime.

- Vraiment Amane-san ? S'exclama le détective d'un air douteux.

- Oui et tes cheveux sont déments ! On dirait de la fourrure de chat !!!

- Light éclata de rire devant l'expression clairement offusqué puis boudeuse qu'arbora le détective.

- Quel shampoing tu utilises ?

- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question.

- Cette information est-elle utile pour découvrir la véritable identité de L ? Se moqua allègrement Light en jetant un regard complice a sa prétendu petite amie.

L plissa les yeux et fronça le nez avant de relever d'un bond.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer.

- Oh Ryuzaki ! S'exclama Light en tirant sur la chaîne qui les connectait pour forcer le détective à venir se rasseoir. Un peu d'humour n'a jamais tué personne ! Pourquoi est ce que tu t'évertues toujours à rendre les choses sinistres et sérieuses ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'une enquête sur un meurtrier de masse dont vous êtes tout les deux je vous le rappelle les principaux suspects soit le bon moment pour jouer les colonies de vacances.

- Avec un tel raisonnement, tu ne te feras jamais d'ami Ryuzaki, siffla Misa d'un air réprobateur.

Le jeune homme pencha légèrement la tête et contempla le couple comme s'il était la chose la plus fascinante qu'il est jamais eu l'occasion d'observer, puis détourna la tête le regard perdu, errant sur le parc ensoleillé.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de chose.

Light n'aima pas cette déclaration, ni le silence qui la suivit.

Misa aussi sembla t'il car elle se redressa de nouveau et s'exclama :

- Et bien moi, j'adore le tennis !

- Amane-san pratique le tennis, demanda L avec l'air incrédule qu'il devait sûrement toujours arborer quand quelqu'un lui révélait une chose qu'il ne savait pas déjà.

- Mais non ! Misa ne pratiquera jamais un tel sport, il donne d'immenses et horribles épaules !

- Misa, où est ce que tu veux en venir exactement ?

- Est ce que ce n'est pas évident ? S'exclama la jeune fille en les regardant L et lui comme s'ils étaient les deux plus grands idiots que la terre est jamais portée. Ou deux Matsuda, songea un instant Light avec une vague horreur.

- Amane-san essaie t'elle de nous dire qu'elle aime regarder ce sport à la télévision ? Demanda L, poussant un doigt dans sa bouche, l'air presque fasciné par ce nouveau mystère.

Light en aurait rit. Il suffisait d'une énigme, aussi ridicule et insignifiante soit t'elle pour ensorceler le détective.

Il écouta un moment leurs babillages et commença à penser à la peau.

Celle de Ryuzaki en particulier.

Non pas qu'il trouva quoi que ce soit à redire à celle de Misa.

D'une jolie couleur pêche, soyeuse et souple, même sans maquillage, elle était la quintessence de la beauté.

La peau de Ryuzaki aussi en un sens, mais d'une manière beaucoup plus subtile, plus envoûtante.

Elle était blanche. Vraiment blanche. Le blanc du lait ou de la neige. Le blanc d'une personne qui n'avait pas assez vu la lumière du jour au cours de sa vie.

Le soleil jouait sur elle délicatement, la faisant miroiter comme l'intérieur d'un coquillage : Nacrée et lumineuse.

Elle était par ailleurs étrangement souple et lisse, presque comme dépourvu de pore, comme celle d'un petit enfant, ce qui poussait Light a s'interroger sans cesse sur l'age du détective.

L l'appelait Yagami-kun, induisant avant l'amitié le fait qu'il était plus vieux que lui.

Light avait du mal à y croire en regardant ses deux amis se disputer comme des enfants et en repensant aux attitudes puériles du jeune homme.

Il secoua doucement la tête pour chasser ces pensées.

Ryuzaki lui accaparait trop l'esprit, de nuit comme de jour.

« Un petit syndrome de Stockholm, se moqua la petite voix de la raison qui vivait en lui, rien de bien grave, laisse courir, rapproche de toi de Misa et tout ira bien. Ne tombe surtout pas dans ce piège là.

Un piège magnifique. De grand yeux noirs, une étendu de peau douce et nacré enrobant un esprit étincelant, tel un joyaux dans un écrin de velours qu'on tente de t'offrir sous couvert d'amitié.

N'oublie pas le but premier de cet esprit ardent. »

«Tu es Kira… Je mènerais Kira à l'échafaud… » La voix de la raison fut soudain remplacer par celle de Ryuzaki, les mots, clairs dans son esprit, comme s'il les prononçait à l'instant même.

- Light !! Ryuzaki fait rien que de m'embêter !

- Amane-san ne…

- Misa !

- Misa-san ne…

- MISA !

« Et c'est repartit » Soupira Light, pour la millième fois de la journée en regardant la petite blonde fourrager vivement ses mains dans les cheveux du détective qui offrait alors des expressions a se tordre de rire.

- Et si on rentrait ?

- Déjà ? Bouda Misa en relâchant L, qui s'éloigna passant des mains légères dans le nid qui lui servait de chevelure, comme pour vérifier que Misa n'en avait pas garder quelques touffes. Avait t'il déjà prit connaissance des nombreuses inventions de l'homme servant à domestiquer les cheveux ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua que leur petite escapade avait duré près de trois heures, heure qu'il n'avait pas vu passé.

- Il commence à se faire tard…

- Mais…

- Misa…

- Bon… Eh ! Si on achetait une glace en rentrant !?

Le regard de Light se fixa automatiquement sur celui de L qui semblait soudain beaucoup plus intéressé par la conversation.

Son pouce sur les lèvres et cette éternelle lueur malicieuse dans le regard, il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour exprimer son extrême adhérence à la suggestion de la petit blonde.

Light perçut avec un émerveillement semblable a celui qu'il avait ressentie en découvrant la beauté caché de L, qu'il était chaque jour un peu plus capable de lire a travers l'apparente placidité des traits du détective.

Malgré cette constatation, il décida de chercher un peu son ami.

- Qu'en penses tu Ryuzaki ?

- Si Misa-san, le veut, allons y.

« Bien sûr » Pensa Light avec humour. Décidément, L avait le don de titiller sa fibre sadique.

Et savoir ce sentiment était réciproque le comblait d'une joie secrète.

De nouveau, il força à sa mémoire le souvenir des jours de confinement qu'il avait passés dans cette pièce sombre, seul et attaché comme un animal.

Il ne devait pas trop s'attacher à Ryuzaki. Ils étaient trop différent l'un de l'autre.

Ils n'appartenaient tout simplement pas au même monde.

Pourtant, malgré ces pensées pleines de bon sens il continua sur sa lancé.

- Misa, tu as un shooting demain non ?

- Oui ! Tu es si adorable de te souvenir de mon emploi du temps!

- Tu ne devrais peut être pas manger trop aujourd'hui alors… Déclara t'il, arborant son plus beau masque du « petit-ami-inquiet-pour-son-seul-et-unique-amour ».

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir un instant et s'exclama :

- Tu as raison Light, en plus Misa est au régime depuis quelques jours. Ce serait bête de faire un écart maintenant.

- Misa-san fait un poids idéal pour sa taille et à la silhouette la plus enviable qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, déclara soudain le détective qui sentait sa glace s'éloigné de plus en plus d'un avenir hypothétique.

- Vraiment ? Roucoula t'elle en tournant sur elle-même avec un petit rire flatté.

« Bien jouer Ryuzaki… mais tu n'as pas la carte maîtresse en main, cette manche, c'est moi qui vais la remporté et haut la main. »

- Ah ? Je trouvais que tu avais un peu … grossi ces derniers temps, j'ai dû me tromper… déclara Light d'un ton badin.

L'effet fut instantané, sur le visage de Misa comme sur celui de L.

L'horreur s'y peignit, certes ni de la même façon ni pour la même raison mais le sentiment était le même.

Light se focalisa pourtant entièrement sur le brun.

Décidément, lire la défaite dans son regard avait quelque chose de presque jouissif.

Le jeune homme repoussa immédiatement cette pensée dérangeante.

- Light me trouve grosse ?

- ...

- Je vais jeûner pendant une semaine !!!

- Hum pas la peine d'en faire autant…

- Je veux une glace, maugréa finalement Ryuzaki avec toute la mauvaise grâce du monde.

- Il suffisait de le dire, susurra Light en se dirigeant immédiatement vers le marchand de granité qu'ils avaient croisé en venant.

- Plus trois pourcent.

- Evidemment.

- Je suis si grosse que ça ? Pleurnicha la petite blonde en se rependant au bras de son petit ami.

- Mais non Misa.

- Les hanches…

- Tu me traites de grosse Ryuzaki le pervers !!???

Le nouveau soupire qui allait s'échapper des lèvres de Light se mua soudain en sourire.

Le soleil se coucherait bientôt sur la ville, mais dans son cœur il ne faisait que se lever, déployant ses rayons étincelant sur toutes les zones si sombres de son âme qu'il avait tant peur d'affronter, les réchauffant doucement.

Une amitié qui ne durerait pas toujours, c'était déjà tout un monde. Il se sentait stupide à s'être focaliser sur la fin alors qu'il n'en était qu'au commencement.

Il avait envie de chaleur. Et Misa et Ryuzaki la lui offrait. Et c'était bon de s'y réchauffer, quand on avait été si longtemps dans l'ombre et le froid, privé de contact humain.

Pour une fois, le jour qui s'achevait en annonçait un autre meilleur encore, fait de rire et de joyeuse dispute, de discutions passionnantes et de babillages enfantins.

Et alors qu'ils marchaient tout les trois aussi proche que s'ils avaient été élevés ensemble, il n'avait plus envie d'en imaginer la fin.

**A suivre…**

Un gros merci a tout ceux qui m'ont reviewer. Mine de rien, ça aide quand on a plus l'inspi

Ceux qui écrivent savent de que je parle

**Laisser moi vos E mail les anonymes,** que je puisse vous répondre par Mail (pas d'inquiétude, je ne Spam pas, ne chaîne pas et ne passe pas mes adresses ). Sur la fic je le fais pas individuellement parce que qu'il y a parfois tellement de chose que je voudrais dire que et ça prend trop de place.

**Alors merci a mes anonymes : Skippy, orbitaldecoeur, tima-p'tite-louve, Ankaa, Sakura Tsubaki, uki sama, mangagirl, zapette pour vos super reviews çç merci merci merci**


	4. Comment peut on tuer le désir?

**Auteur** : Kazuza

**Disclaimer** : Ils… ne sont pas… à moi OUIIIIIINNN !!! L je veux L ! Je ne veux rien d'autre que L çç

**Pairing** : Light x L x Light , Misa x Light et peut être un chouia de Matsuda x L

**Genre** : Ca risque fort de se développer en AU aussi ceux qui aime pas hein… Shonen ai, qui mutera peut être en Yaoi mais ça c'est moins sûr, là encore si vous aimez pas

**Chronologie/ Spoiler** : Ca ce passe durant l'arc de Yotsuba donc tout ceux qui en sont pas encore là

**Note :**Héhé Kazuza a retrouvé l'inspi YEAH ! Cette fic va se finir, qu'elle le veuille ou non XD

Kazuza aime aussi beaucoup vos reviews lecteur, et vous aussi d'ailleurs ! Vous la motiver comme personne pour écrire encore plus vite

**Comment peut on….**

**Chapitre 4 : Comment peut on tuer le désir ?**

Il y avait des jours ou Light aurait aimer être Kira.

Aujourd'hui était l'un de ces jours.

S'il avait été Kira, il aurait pu tuer Ryuzaki sans rencontrer de problème de conscience puisqu'il était évident selon lui que le psychopathe n'en avait pas.

Il aurait pu faire taire sa bouche remplie d'ordure sucrée, toujours prête a déversé ses paroles offensantes aux heures les plus inadapté, comme en ce moment même, à quatre heure du matin.

La journée c'était pourtant bien passé, malgré un commencement quelque peu chaotique.

Il avait travaillé, Ryuzaki avait boudé, harcelé Light d'insinuation mesquine, manger et fait toutes les choses qu'ils faisaient quand il ne travaillaient pas, ce qui se résumait en vérité a ces trois éléments.

La pause déjeunée, extrêmement agréable, c'était révélé comme l'élément illuminateur de la journée. Ils avaient passé un bon moment à débattre de roman, de cinéma et de la stupidité de Matsuda.

Light n'était jamais aussi heureux que quand il pouvait discuter à son niveau des choses qui le passionnait le plus et il avait vu, aux joues roses d'excitation du détective, que le plaisir était partagé. Certaine des idées de L étaient à la fois totalement absurdes et immorales mais aussi brillantes et originales. Il avait lui-même de nombreuse fois refait le monde seul dans sa chambre mais jamais encore il n'avait pu confronter ses idées à celle d'un autre.

Il se rendit d'ailleurs vite compte que malgré une grande similitude dans leur façon de penser, de réagir au choses, une profonde différence, comme un cratère sans fin les séparait et ce de part leur nature et éducation profondément antagoniste.

Le réalisme froid et clinique du détective c'était heurté à son optimiste naturel et à sa foi en l'être humain, qu'étrangement pour une personne disant promouvoir la justice, Ryuzaki ne semblait pas vraiment partager.

Malgré tout ils s'étaient bien amuser et le reste de l'après midi c'était dérouler sur eux comme un rideau de soie doré.

Doux, brillant et précieux.

Misa et le reste de l'équipe les avaient rejoint donnant à cet après midi des odeurs de fête.

Light avait longuement essayé de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait été aussi heureux.

Pourtant à cet instant, les yeux encore lourds de fatigue, une haine particulièrement tenace envers le détective lui agrippait les tripes plutôt douloureusement.

Bien callé contre un coussin et parfaitement réveillé, le jeune homme grignotait le contenu de la boite de cookies au noisettes que Light avait cru ,à juste titre, bon de caché dans la table de nuit coté L.

Le brun avait donc decidé de trouver une autre raison de le réveiller et avait commencé à le harceler dans le but d'obtenir encore et toujours une confession.

Cependant, le jeune homme ne semblait pas y mettre la conviction nécessaire à l'obtention d'un tel aveu.

En vérité, et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa rage, il soupçonnait Ryuzaki d'avoir juste voulu tromper son ennui.

- Ryuzaki, grogna Light en enfouissant sa tête sous l'oreiller.

- Oui Light-kun ?

- S'il te plait, juste, tait toi !

- Hum… C'est très kira de …

- RYUZAKI ! Si tu t'ennuies dit le mais arrête de me harceler !

Une petite moue moqueuse s'étala sur le pâle visage.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Soupira l'adolescent, trop fatigué pour se mettre un peu plus en colère.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir murmura finalement le détective, après un instant de silence.

- Si tu évitais ce genre de cochonneries aussi, siffla le roux en faisant un geste ample en direction de la boite de cookies abandonner sur le sol.

- Il fait froid, bouda le détective en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, apparemment vexé.

Light nota alors que le détective tremblait légèrement.

Il s'extirpa légèrement de la couette et découvrit que la pièce était bien plus froide que dans les premiers jours qui avait suivit sa libération.

Ce n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme, qui n'arrivait pas a dormir dans l'atmosphère jadis surchauffer de leur chambre.

- Ryuzaki ?

- Light-kun ?

- Tu as éteinds le chauffage ?

Le jeune homme détourna la tête, son visage n'exprimant pas grand-chose de plus qu'a son habitude, mais ses doigts de pieds livraient une telle bataille, si bien que le roux put immédiatement voir sa gêne.

- Merci Ryu…

- Hum…

Etrangement, le fait que Ryuzaki, une personne qui ne se souciait sûrement pas du bien être des autres en général, est fait passer celui de Light avant le sien le touchait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

En vérité, Ryuzaki le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Sa peau, ses cheveux, sa voix, ses manières, les choses qu'il disait, même les plus exaspérantes, tout en lui le fascinait, c'était indéniable.

- Ey, viens au moins sous la couette…

- L'invitation est très sympathique mais je ne peux pas accepter.

- Et pourquoi ? Soupira le jeune homme.

Ce n'était vraiment pas l'heure pour philosopher avec L, mais la réponse l'intéressait. Depuis qu'il connaissait le détective, celui-ci n'avait jamais passé une seule nuit ailleurs que sur la couette.

Lui ne pouvait au contraire pas dormir sans quelque chose pour couvrir son visage.

Il aimait la sensation d'être entouré par une masse chaude et douce.

Il tira doucement sur le tee-shirt du détective pour l'inciter a s'allonger près de lui.

Ryuzaki le fixa un moment avant de laisser glisser a ses côtés.

Il se replia sur lui même, cherchant à garder le peu de chaleur que son corps produisait et plongea son regard dans celui de Light.

"Magnifique" songea le jeune homme.

Deux immenses lacs sans fond. Des ténèbres insondables et sans fin, reflétant son image comme le plus poli des miroirs.

Il se demanda une seconde si Ryuzaki aimait ses yeux. Si leur couleur noisette ne lui paraissait pas ennuyeuse et banale, lui qui avait été éléver en Europe.

Grace aux couleurs naturelles de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, il n'avait jamais eut de mal à impressioner la gente féminine et même parfois la gente masculine et ne s'en plaignait pas. Mais Ryuzaki était la première personne qui le poussait à remettre en question son charme et sa beauté. Ces choses qui lui avait toujours semblé si naturels, comme allant de soi.

Comme il aimait cette merveilleuse intimité entre eux.

Celle qui rendait leur silence confortable, et retirait le poid de leurs regards.

- Je déteste ça... Murmura finalement le brun en posant un doigt délicat au creux de ses lèvres.

- Dit moi...

- Avoir un poid au dessus de moi... Ca m'opresse.

- Pourtant tu ne dis rien quand je...Tu sais.

Etrangement il n'avait pas envie de parler de leur étreinte nocturne. Le dire à haute voix les arracherait au secret de la nuit, les rendant plus réelle, plus vivante.

Il ne voulait pas se sentir plus esclave de Ryuzaki qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et pourtant, il attendait, pendu à ses lèvres, respirant son moindre souffle, brulant d'envie de savoir.

Il y avait des moments ou ils ne se comprenaient plus lui même et cela l'effrayait plus que tout.

Perdre la maitrise de soi même, c'était perdre la maitrise de tout.

Il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Pas dans l'état actuel des choses, et pas face à cet homme.

Le petit sourire qui étira le coin des lèvres du detective fit pourtant fondre toute résolution en son coeur.

- Peut-être... Peut-être, que ça ne me dérange pas si c'est juste un bras.

Light retint son souffle, attendant ... En vérité il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il attendait même s'il sentait confusément que c'était loin, loin d'être une bonne chose.

- Peut-être que ça ne me dérange pas si c'est juste le bras de Light-kun...Ajouta finalement le detective en cachant son visage sous ses cheveux indiscipliné.

- Ryu...

- Dormons maintenant. Il faut que tu sois productif demain. Nous devons capturer Kira.

Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le travail "que tu ne fais pas", faillit ajouter acerbement le jeune homme, déçu par la façon dont le detective avait tout simplement détruit la tendre intimité qui c'était instalé entre eux quelques instants plus tôt.

Peut-être regrettait t'il cette semi confidence.

Cette pensée le vexa plus qu'elle ne l'aurait du sans doute.

Ryuzaki se détourna de lui et se pelotonna a l'autre bout du lit. Il tappa dans ses mains et la lumière s'éteignit, ne laissant que la lueur de la lune comme seul éclairage.

Vexé au possible Light se recroquevilla sous la couette, savourant avec un plaisir pervers les frissons qui parcouraient le corps du detective.

Son regard fut pourtant vite capturé par un détail facinant du corps du detective, qu'un rayon de lune mettait particulièrement en valeur.

Sa nuque.

La tendre courbure semblait si attirante de même que la peau laiteuse qui la recouvrait, légèrement opalscente et brillante. Une sculture gracieuse d'os et de sang, enrobé d'une parure de soie immaculé sur laquelle retombait quelques mèches obsidiennes.

Avant même qu'il est le temps d'y réfléchir, son corps s'était déjà mis en mouvement, le raprochant de ce que ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter un seul instant.

Il ne fit pas attention au sursaut que provoca son bras autour de la fine silhouette, ni même du petit murmure étouffer qui s'échappa des lèvres du detective.

Sa raison semblait hurler dans sa tête comme un sonnette d'alarme. Des cloches peut être.

Malgré tout il ne pouvait détaché son regard de cette nuque.

Elle était encore plus belle vue de près.

On aurait dit que cette peau ne possédait pas le moindre pore tant elle semblait pure et lisse.

Light enfouit son visage dans les cheveux souples du detective, hinalant le parfum entêtant de sucre qui émanait de lui.

Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire et se posèrent enfin sur l'objet de sa convoitise première, y laissant un emprunte chaude et humide avant de se retirer brusquement, comme si cette peau avait eut le secret pouvoir de les brûler.

- Light...

La voix de L, douce et hésitante, terriblement étrangère au ton monotone et terriblement arrogant d'habitude employé suffit a ramener Light a la réaliter.

Il sentit le sang affluer a ses joues à tel point qu'il crut bruler, honteux au point d'en être paralysé.

- Ryuzaki... Pardon... Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

Comme si la honte de s'être comporter de manière si obstentatoirement "homosexuel" bizarre ne suffisait pas, il lui fallait en plus "plier" s'excuser auprès du detective.

Les minutes qui s'égrenèrent alors semblèrent devenir des heures.

Finalement comme en réponse, un main froide et tremblante vint rejoindre la sienne, etrangement douce face à sa propre rudesse.

Le touché etait hésitant et timide mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'emparer du membre et de le securiser contre le sien.

Leur doigts s'entrelacèrent, Light partageant sa chaleur et Ryuzaki sa douceur.

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mots cette nuit là, et pourtant, d'une certaine manière, ils partagèrent plus qu'en un mois passé ensemble.

* * *

Light emit un grognement mécontent. 

La lumière était trop forte.

L avait encore oublier de fermer les rideaux.

Les sentiments de clostrophobie de L semblait decidement s'étendre bien au dela du lit. Le jeune homme songea vaguement que c'était toujours bon à savoir.

Il resta un moment entre l'éveil et le sommeil, profitant de la chaleur des draps et de la sensation à la fois familière et confortable de cet état de grace.

Quand il sentit son erection matinale se préciser, il glissa tout naturellement sa main sous la couette pour la caresser distraitement.

Il n'aimait pas se masturber dans le lit. D'abord parce qu'il le partageait avec L, et ensuite parce qu'il trouvait l'idée d'y éjaculer proprement répugnante. En général, il finissait la chose sous une bonne douche chaude et se sentait ainsi vif et détendu pour commencer la journée. Evidement le fait d'être enchainer à L jusque dans la douche avait changé cette habitude.

Malgré tout il aimait toujours se caresser doucement, matérialisant dans son esprit des images éparses de très jolie fille très peu vêtu, toute fois en concervant le niveau de maitriste qui lui permettrait de ne pas avoir à aller jusqu'au bout de l'acte.

Il fut hélas brusquement interompu par un poids qui attérit lourdement sur son ventre et il prit quelque seconde pour remercier le ciel qu'il ne soit pas tomber deux centimètre plus bas.

Il ouvrit un œil paresseux qui rencontra de grand yeux aussi noir que vide qui le fixaient avec interet.

- Light-kun ?

- Ryuzaki.

- Bonjour.

Light fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à expulser le détective de son ventre pour effacer se sourire moqueur de son visage quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de ce début de matiné.

- Tu…. Veux aller dans la salle de bain ?

- Non ça ira.

L'adolescent lui lanca un regard incrédule.

Le renflements du pantalon de L était vraiment évident à présent et il doutait que cela « aille » comme le détective le disait.

- Ryuzaki… Pas dans le lit !

Le détective se tourna vers lui et hocha doucement la tête, un haussement interrogateur soulevant ses sourcils, son pouce traînant au coin de ses lèvres.

Une révélation frappa alors l'adolescent comme un coup de poing en pleine figure. L n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait.

- Ryuzaki… Tu comptes laisser « ça » comme ça ?

- Hum, oui.

- Mais ça doit être désagréable ! Extrêmement désagréable rajouta t'il mentalement après un instant de réflexion.

- Effectivement.

- Donc ?

- Je préfère attendre que ça passe tout seul, finit par lâcher le jeune homme avec un agacement visible.

Light se rendait bien compte qu'insister sur le sujet aussi lourdement était non seulement d'un grossièreté sans nom mais que ça le faisait aussi passé pour le dernier des pervers, pourtant, l'idée même était si ridicule, si ridicule et extraordinaire qu'il se sentait obliger de comprendre pourquoi. Les choses extraordinaires évidemment étaient légion quand on connaissait L, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était en fin de compte si fascinant.

- Mais, pourquoi ?

Le détective soupira lourdement avant de se tourner vers Light, l'air d'un professeur agacer par le manque d'attention de son élève, mais prenant tout de même le temps de lui expliquer les choses. Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand L se comportait ainsi. Il avait le sentiment que le détective cherchait dans ces moments a le rabaisser, purement et simplement.

Le mystère était hélas cette fois trop intéressant pour qu'il se formalise du comportement excentrique de son ami.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Vraiment? Répliqua sarcastiquement le jeune homme avec un petit sourire suffisant.

- A vrai dire Light kun, mon corps en as envie certes, mais je n'en ressens pas le besoin.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

- Que pense Light kun du sexe ?

Surpris par la question, le jeune homme plissa les yeux, cherchant a déterminer si L ne se moquait pas encore de lui. Le détective contre toute attente semblait parfaitement sérieux.

- C'est gênant …

- Plus que me demander de me masturber ?

- Ryuzaki !

- Je pense que le sexe est une forme de pouvoir. On cite souvent l'argent et le pouvoir, mais qu'achète l'argent et le pouvoir sinon le sexe ? Tout vient du désir. L'être humain est esclave de ce désir. Je ne veux pas être un esclave.

- Ryuzaki… Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire qui tu ne t'es jamais masturber ? Murmura Light en ouvrant des yeux pouvant rivaliser avec ceux du brun.

- Est-ce tout ce que Light kun a retenu de mon explication ?

- Bien sur que non. C'est à la fois extrêmement logique et complètement stupide.

Les yeux de L se rétrécir immédiatement et le jeune homme comprit qu'il avait employé un des mots interdits un peu trop librement.

- Il n'y a rien de stupide dans mon raisonnement, siffla L.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est stupide dans le sens où c'est un raisonnement qui ne tient pas la route. Dans la réalité nous sommes humain et comme tu le dis si bien, esclave de nos envies. On ne peut pas nier ce que nous sommes même avec la plus grande des volontés. A la fin nous restons tous attaché à nos désirs.

- Parce que nous sommes humain, murmura le brun pensivement, en mâchonnant son pouce, l'air si concentré que Light pouvait voir rouler à l'intérieur de sa petite tête des pourcentages et des courbes fluctuantes.

- Oui.

- Parfois j'aimerais ne pas l'être, confessa le détective avec une douceur que Light ne lui connaissait pas.

- Ryu…

- Surtout quand je suis avec toi.

Stupidement Light se sentit vexé, presque insulté par la dernière phrase du détective.

- Si ma présence de pose un quelconque problème… Commença t'il mais les doigts fins du détective sur ses lèvres l'interrompirent. Surprit, il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller qui avait callé sa tête durant la nuit, entraînant L avec lui.

Le corps souple et fin du détective vint presque naturellement prendre place entre ses jambes, et la position combiné aux doigts à l'odeur de chocolat encore sur ses lèvres suffirent à faire revenir son érection matinale qui avait disparut durant leur discussion.

Comme si de rien n'était, le détective continua a le fixer intensément, son visage si proche du sien, leur lèvres juste séparer par ses doigts.

- Le désir est une chaîne, plus solide encore que celle qui nous relie, et j'aime la liberté plus que tout au monde Light kun.

- Tu m'as prit ma liberté, murmura le jeune homme en emmêlant ses doigts autour du cou du détective, ce ne serait que justice que je prenne la tienne…

- Il n'y a jamais eut de justice dans notre jeu Yagami kun, cracha L avant de se rejeter brusquement en arrière, brisant l'étreinte du jeune homme.

Encore un peu étourdit parce qui venait de se passer, l'adolescent se laissa aller sur l'oreiller, couvrant ses yeux de son bras.

- Excuse moi Ryuzaki, j'ai été extrêmement insultant et indiscret, finit t'il par murmurer en se relevant a son tour.

- Ce n'est rien Light-kun. Estima le détective avec un petit haussement de sourcil inquisiteur. Cependant je pense qu'un détour par la douche s'impose pour toi.

* * *

L'eau brulante roulait sur son corps, le delassant délicieusement. Malgré le rideau, il avait une conscience aigu de la présence de L et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient enchainer ensemble, il se sentait gêné, d'une manière tout à fait tordu et idiote. 

L était un esprit brillant, un personne d'une intelligence et d'une intuition sans borne. Malgré tout son raisonnement sur le sexe lui paraissait terriblement erroné.

Non pas que dans l'absolu l'idée soit fausse. Après tout, lui-même expérimentait depuis un mois les désagréments du désir sexuel, pourtant, il était evident qu'ignorer juste ses désir n'étaient pas un moyen de les supprimer.

D'une certaine manière, L se plaçait dans une position d'extrême naiveté mais egalement d'arrogance.

Le désir de la chair était bien trop bas pour le plus grand detective du monde. Voila ce qu'exudait ses paroles.

Quand a la naïveté… Pour avoir de telles idées L ne devait sûrement jamais avoir…

L'évidence qu'il avait pourtant déjà plus d'une fois pu constater s'imposa a son esprit, rendant son érection plus précise à sa plus grande honte.

L était puceau.

Comme pour répondre aux ébauches d'idées perverses qui affluaient a son esprit, la voix de L fit écho dans la douche.

- Je n'entends rien du tout Light-kun.

- Tu n'es rien sensé entendre Ryuzaki ! Tu n'es pas sensé ECOUTER !

- Nous avons du travail devant nous, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre dans ce genre d'activité. Grogna de détective.

- Qu'importe. Tu ne fais rien à part bouder, soupirer et manger de toute façon. Je suis le seul à travaillé, souligna le jeune homme en savonnant vigoureusement son corps, espérant que l'agacement de la conversation soigne ses problèmes de frustration.

- Raison de plus pour que tu sortes de la douche !

- La ferme L !

Un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre plus rien.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi agacé, Light aurait sûrement ressentie un pincement de honte ou de regret.

Mais L était si égoïste parfois, toujours à se plaindre, à profiter des autres, à les utiliser... si enfantin.

Si pur…

Vierge…

Light éteignit brusquement l'eau chaude et hoqueta quand l'eau glacé vint le frapper de plein de fouet.

Il n'avait pas envie de se perdre dans ce labyrinthe là.

Avec un soupir fatigué, il ralluma l'eau chaude et matérialisa Misa juste face à lui, aussi nue qu'au premier jour de sa naissance, belle et pétillante, toute ruisselante d'eau et s'attela à terminer le travail qu'il avait commencer ce matin là.

Malgré tout ses efforts pourtant, il ne pu s'empêcher, quand le blanc de la délivrance vint s'emparer de son esprit, d'entre voir une peau plus pure, plus blanche, et de grand, d'immense yeux noirs sans lueur.

- Light kun ?

- J'ai finit, j'ai finit…

L, une fois n'était pas coutume voulut être serviable et lui tendit une serviette. L'adolescent le remercia du bout des lèvres, incapable de croiser son regard.

Le visage de L demeura fermé et froid. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et termina de se brosser les dents.

Light le haït alors.

Il le haït d'exister, de provoquer en lui de telle pulsion immonde.

Il le detesta pour ces cinquante jours d'emprisonnement dans les ténèbres, pour ces nuits sans sommeil et ces acusations mesquines.

Il eut envie de lui faire mal.

Après tout cela... Tout ce qu'il lui avait fait... il osait l'ignorer ?

Cette immonde petite chose, ce squelette, cet espèce de mort vivant ambulant osait le défier, lui Light Yagami, plus beau, plus intelligent et plus charismatique que quiconque ?

- Tu comptes faire quelque chose aujourd'hui Ryuzaki ? Siffla t'il vicieusement.

- Je pense que oui Yagami-kun, répondit froidement le détective sans lui prêter plus attention.

- Je veux dire, quelque chose d'utile.

- C'est très kira de …

- Tu as raison Ryuzaki, le coupa vivement l'adolescent en finissant de mettre son pull.

Une lueur s'alluma alors dans les yeux morts du détective.

- Est ce une confession ?

- J'ai besoin de passer du temps avec Misa.

Le jeune homme se rembruma immédiatement à la grande joie de Light.

_« Oui je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je parle avec Misa, ou avec Mastuda ou avec Mogi ou avec quiconque d'autre que toi… Tu as beau dire que tu ne veux être esclave de personne, c'est toi qui t'es enchaîner a moi_ » hurlait son esprit avec une joie sauvage et mauvaise.

Light n'aimait pas ses moments.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait le besoin de blesser L et il commençait a craindre ces instants.

Ces moments qui lui révèlait peut être sa vrai nature.

Celle de kira ?

« _NON !!_ »

Pourtant, devant le manque de répartit du detective il ne put s'empecher d'ajouter.

- Tu sais, j'ai besoin de passer du temps avec quelqu'un de normal.

Un bref instant il pu voir la souffrance que causait son comportement s'inscrire sur le visage de L, avant que celui-ci ne redevienne totalement impassible.

- Tu la verras demain Yagami-kun, en attendant, nous avons du travail.

« _Bien sur_ » songea le jeune homme avec dépit. _Le travail Ryuzaki, encore et toujours le travail…_

**A suivre.**

**Pour les review, merci enormément à tous, et evidemment a mes anonymes a qui je peux pas répondre personnellement masi que j'adore quand même **

**, alone in the dark, akiralovetokito, lunarya, et zapettemerci pour vos rev, ze vous aime  
**


	5. Comment peux t'on tuer l'amour?

**Auteur** : Kazuza

**Disclaimer** : Ils… ne sont pas… à moi OUIIIIIINNN !!! L je veux L ! Je ne veux rien d'autre que L çç

**Pairing** : Light x L x Light , Misa x Light et peut être un chouia de Matsuda x L

**Genre** : Ca risque fort de se développer en AU aussi ceux qui aime pas hein… Shonen ai, qui mutera peut être en Yaoi mais ça c'est moins sûr, là encore si vous aimez pas

**Chronologie/ Spoiler** : Ca ce passe durant l'arc de Yotsuba donc tout ceux qui en sont pas encore là

**Note : **Héhé Kazuza a retrouvé l'inspi YEAH ! Cette fic va se finir, qu'elle le veuille ou non XD

Kazuza aime aussi beaucoup vos reviews lecteur, et vous aussi d'ailleurs ! Vous la motiver comme personne pour écrire encore plus vite

* * *

**Comment peut on….**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Comment peut on tuer le désir ?**

* * *

Light était encore profondément frustré et agacé par les évènements de la semaine.

Il avait traîné sa mauvaise humeur nouvellement acquise jusqu'au week-end et ce dimanche, elle avait finalement contaminé le détective, comme si la chaîne qui les reliait n'était rien d'autre qu'un cordon ombilical, partageant entre eux leurs émotions les plus vivaces.

Au fond de lui, le jeune homme savait qu'il se comportait de façon égoïste et enfantine, malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Cependant, alors que L le harcelait sur un dossier mal relié, ou un autre détail insignifiant avec une hargne effrayante et ce pour la cinquième fois de la journée, il commençait à regretter d'avoir réveillé le chat qui dormait.

Son ami pouvait être terrible quand il le voulait.

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne se rendit pas compte qui avait utilisé la perforeuse une fois de trop.

Malheureusement, ce détail n'avait pas échappé au détective dont la voix claqua comme un coup de fouet dans le silence de la pièce.

- Yagami-kun !

Il commençait à être habitué, aussi le choc fut-il moins rude pour lui que pour Matsuda qui entrait justement en compagnie de Misa et du café de l'équipe.

Le jeune homme sursauta franchement et comme n'importe qui connaissant Mastuda aurait pu le prévoir, une catastrophe se produisit.

Le plateau subit l'onde de choc du sursaut, les cafés volèrent, et le tout atterrit sur Misa, qui poussa une petit glapissement de douleur en recevant le liquide brûlant sur son avant bras droit.

Par pur réflexe, Light se releva brusquement de sa chaise, entraînant Ryuzaki avec lui et courut auprès de la jeune fille pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

Sans s'attarder à écouter les pleurnicheries de Matsuda, il saisit la petite blonde par son bras valide, tira d'un coup sec de l'autre pour faire bouger le poids mort que semblait être devenu le détective, et traîna tout ce petit monde dans la salle de bain la plus proche avec force de récrimination contre le monde entier.

Par chance, il y en avait trois à cet étage, dont une à quelques mètres à peine de la salle d'ordinateur.

- Ryuzaki, cracha t'il vivement, devant toute la mauvaise volonté que jeune homme mettait à se déplacer. Misa est peut être gravement brûlée, tu pourrais faire une effort non ?

- La peau ne cloque pas, ne suppure pas et ne part pas en lambeau, ça ne doit pas être si grave que cela, répliqua froidement le détective en ralentissant un peu plus, forçant le plus jeune à intensifier la traction.

Les sanglots de Misa, jusque là ténus, augmentèrent de manière vertigineuse devant l'énoncer de ce qui pourrait arrivé à sa belle peau et donc par conséquent à sa carrière de mannequin en laquelle elle avait placé beaucoup d'espoir.

Plus que les regards haineux de Light, ce fut ce qui sembla déterminer L à presser le pas.

Un fois dans la salle de bain, il sortit spontanément la trousse de premier secours pendant que Light passait de l'eau froide sur la brûlure.

- Biafine, bande stérile, scotch et ciseaux Ryuzaki, lança Light un peu plus gentiment, en voyant le jeune homme hésiter au dessus de la trousse.

L ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

L'adolescent vit rouge et s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque cinglante à son « ami » quand un petit sanglot de Misa le ramena à des considérations plus chevaleresques.

Ses yeux étaient rouges et humides. Elle fronçait les sourcils et se mordaient les lèvres d'une manière absolument adorable pour tenter de refouler ses gémissements de douleur et le rendre fier d'elle.

Un élan de pitié et d'affection afflua alors à son cœur et il caressa gentiment la joue de la jeune fille.

Elle lui apparut dans toute sa splendeur.

Belle, menue, fragile, dépendante, affectueuse, toute dévouée à lui.

Auprès de Misa, les choses étaient comme elles l'avaient toujours été, et devraient toujours l'être.

Il était le soleil : irrésistiblement attirant.

Les autres n'avaient qu'à graviter autour de lui, sans jamais détourner leur regard de sa scintillante lumière.

Le moteur de cette pensée le fit frissonner, et pourtant, elle avait les odeurs rassurantes du familier.

Il avait toujours été adulé, il était fait pour cela.

- Li..Light… roucoula t'elle doucement, sa douleur un instant oubliée, avant de se laisser aller contre son torse.

Sereinement, il leva les yeux vers L et lui sourit, confiant.

La jalousie de son rival était évidente, même à travers ses yeux froids et morts.

« _Regarde Ryuzaki, regarde bien_, songea t'il avec une ferveur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant, _c'est__ainsi que les choses doivent être. C'est ainsi que tu dois agir_ ».

Cette pensée à peine formulée le choqua à la manière d'une douche glacée.

Etait-ce ça qu'il désirait ?

Que Ryuzaki soit dépendant de lui ? Qu'il l'admire ?

Non !

Le charme de L se trouvait dans le fait qu'il soit son égal, qu'il se rebelle contre lui, contre tout ce qu'il était sans pourtant le rejeter.

Alors… C'était…

Le jeune homme eut un haut le cœur quand la vérité le frappa.

Ce qu'il désirait de L, ce n'était pas qu'il soit comme Misa…. c'était qu'il se comporte avec lui comme elle. Comme un… Amant…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il adressa un regard de pur dégoût à son rival avant de lui arracher des mains, les bandes stériles et la Biafine et de reporter toute son attention sur le bras brûlé de sa petite amie.

_« C'est impossible ! »_ , lui hurlait la raison alors qu'il massait délicatement la zone rouge qui commençait à cloquer.

Il ne pouvait PAS.

En premier lieu, L était un homme !

Il n'avait rien personnellement contre l'homosexualité.

Contrairement à son père, il était conscient que sa génération était celle de l'ouverture d'esprit.

Malgré tout, l'idée de n'avoir, ne serait ce qu'un léger penchant pour cela le répugnait au plus haut point.

Les homosexuels avaient le droit de l'être, lui non.

C'était un bien trop gros point noir dans son tableau de perfection.

Encore, si cela avait été par un garçon androgyne, extrêmement ambiguë… Mais c'était L.

Et bien que les traits du visage et la peau du détective aient quelque chose de vaguement féminin, son corps ne laissait aucune place au doute quand à son genre.

Sa silhouette était maigre, mais uniformément musclé et sa peau bien que blanche et extrêmement douce n'avait pas la fragilité et la finesse de celle d'une femme.

Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute quand à la masculinité de L.

Et pourtant, son … « attirance » pour le détective ne laissait plus de place au doute.

Light laissa échapper un grognement de frustration.

Tout était de la faute de Ryuzaki.

Tout était la faute de son emprisonnement que cette créature avait provoqué ! Tout était la faute de la chaîne qu'il avait demandé !

- Lig..Light ? gémit doucement Misa, un air de doute et surtout de douleur contenu inscrit sur le visage.

Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte que durant son processus de pensée, ses gestes s'étaient fait plus brusques et agressifs, et qu'il avait dû effrayer la jeune fille.

Il remit en place le masque de perfection qu'il avait mit tant d'années à forger et que cette saleté de tueur de gâteau avait réussi à faire tomber en l'espace d'un mois. Il sourit tendrement à la petite blonde, en desserrant légèrement le bandage.

- Excuse moi Misa. Je pensais à cet idiot de Matsuda. Vraiment… Il ne fait attention à rien ! Heureusement c'est superficiel. Mais tu avais un shooting demain non ?

- Ca va aller Light, grâce à toi je n'ai déjà presque plus mal et puis Matsuda est un bon agent, il arrangera ça ! s'exclama la jeune fille en souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle se tourna vers Ryuzaki et posa rapidement un petit baiser sur sa joue. Merci Ryu, pour les bandages !

Quelque chose de glacé et malsain envahi le cœur de Light quand il vit le détective écarquiller encore un peu plus ses grands yeux et baisser la tête pour masquer un léger rougissement.

Il prit Misa par la taille et la ramena doucement contre lui avant de jeter un regard mauvais au détective.

- On peut y aller L ?

- Bien sur, Yagami-kun, répondit froidement le brun en les suivant, traînant de nouveau le pied avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde.

Light avait beau sourire, intérieurement il rageait.

Tout semblait glisser sur L.

Il n'était plus capable de faire apparaître la petite lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux sans fond et ça le rendait fou.

Il fallait qu'il se sorte ce type de la tête.

Hélas, même le corps fin et tendre de Misa ne semblait pas à même de remplir le vide qui se créait en lui chaque fois que Ryuzaki et lui se disputaient gravement.

Le reste de la journée passa sans autre incident notable mis à part les plaintives excuses de Matsuda et les petits rires rassurants de Misa.

Ryuzaki ne lui adressait plus la parole.

Son père travaillait dur tout en lui lançant de temps en temps quelque regards remplis d'amour et de tendresse.

Ryuzaki ne lui parlait plus.

Mogi s'afférait sur une pile de dossiers avec un ardeur que Light lui enviait.

Ryuzaki ne lui criait même plus après.

Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki….

Quelque chose craqua alors dans sa tête et il se leva.

Doucement, sans coup d'éclat.

Il se leva juste de sa chaise, comme il le faisait tous les jours.

Il s'approcha de son rival qui semblait s'appliquer à l'ignorer, replié sur lui même, autant physiquement que mentalement, et posa une main ferme sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme ne sursauta pas, ce qui lui indiqua qu'il s'attendait à ce genre de geste de sa part.

Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes Ryuzaki.

Le petit détective tourna la tête vers lui, et la lueur taquine qui brilla dans ses yeux balaya en un instant toute la colère et le dépit de cette semaine.

L'affection toute simple qui monta alors en lui apparut comme le plus beau, le plus précieux des cadeaux.

L se leva sans un mot.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient a sortir, Misa qui avait suivit l'échange silencieux entre les deux jeunes hommes s'avança vers Light, un air soucieux fronçant son jolie visage.

Elle posa sa petite main sur la sienne. C'était son bras blessé et Light se dit qu'elle ne l'avait sûrement pas fait par hasard.

Le message passait avec une grande clarté.

Il sentait le poids du regard de Ryuzaki sur sa nuque et se rendit compte que s'il décidait de rester, ou pire d'emmener Misa avec eux, il briserait à jamais le « peut être » qui persistait a exister entre lui et le détective.

La raison lui criait que c'était une bonne chose.

Pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à effacer cette chance.

Il voulait cette chance.

Aussi quand elle lui demanda si elle pouvait les accompagner, l'angoisse changeant sa voix à tel point que le reste de l'équipe avait les yeux rivés sur eux à présent, il répondit non.

- Misa, une jeune fille n'a rien à faire dans des toilettes pour hommes, ajouta t'il en riant pour faire bonne mesure.

Les autres se détendirent en souriant, mais pas elle.

Il songea avec une sorte d'émerveillement combien il mésestimait la jeune femme, son intuition et son intelligence.

_« Je pourrais en tomber amoureux. Je pourrais l'aimer. »_

Il la possédait comme jamais il ne posséderait L.

- Yagami-kun ?

- Allons y, murmura t'il en se détournant de sa petite amie.

* * *

Les toilettes étaient grandes évidemment. 

Venant d'une famille assez aisée, Light n'était pas totalement étranger aux choses de l'argent, mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à vivre dans un endroit où même les toilettes devaient coûter plus cher que sa propre maison.

Il apprécia un instant le marbre noir et poli, la sobriété et la justesse du décor et de l'éclairage et se demanda qu'elle importance pouvait bien avoir la décoration d'une pièce où on ne passait somme toute qu'une dizaine de minutes par jours.

- Light-kun ?

Il se tourna vers L qui le regardait tranquillement, son doigt toujours scotché à sa bouche.

Le détective ressemblait vraiment à une chouette, avec ses deux grands yeux écarquillés et sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Décidé à ne plus reculer, et de toute façon il n'avait plus vraiment l'occasion de faire marche arrière, même si l'idée de tout simplement entrer dans les toilettes, faire ce qu'il avait à faire et en ressortir comme une fleur l'avait momentanément effleurée, il avança vers son ami.

- …

- Light-kun semble vouloir me dire quelque chose, déclara le détective, une touche de taquinerie discernable dans sa voix pourtant si détachée.

Cela suffit à faire exploser les bondes du savoir vivre et de la prudence qui avait toujours guidé sa vie.

Light parcourut la distance qui les séparait et leva une main hésitante vers le détective.

Il caressa sa joue, savourant sa douceur, tel qu'il l'avait imaginée, sans une seule trace de pilosité pour venir la gâter.

Les yeux de sa némésis brillaient d'un éclat malicieux, le défiant de faire ce pourquoi il les avait entraîné ici.

Il était évidemment illusoire de chercher à cacher ses sentiments au trois plus grands détectives du monde réuni en un, l'adolescent ne le comprenait qu'à présent, à sa plus grande honte.

L savait pour les rêves, pour son attirance, pour Misa…

- Tu te fiches de moi ? demanda doucement le jeune homme en empoignant les mèches désordonnées de son ami.

- ...

- J'en ai assez de ces jeux.

- C'est pourtant Light-kun qui les initie.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on m'en impose les règles !

- Je crois que nous entrevoyons enfin le cœur du problème, répliqua doucement L en retirant la main de Light de ses cheveux pour la déposer autour de sa taille, réplique de leur nuit de sommeil. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement avouer que tu es Kira ?

- Parce que, Ryuzaki, murmura froidement Light à son oreilles, je ne suis pas Kira.

Sur ces mots, il referma ses dents sur la courbe tendre de l'oreille au creux de laquelle il chuchotait, délicatement, ressentant jusqu'au plus profond de son corps, le long frémissement qui parcourut alors sa némésis.

- Si Yagami-kun continue ses manœuvres de domination, je vais être obligé de le frapper.

Très fort.

L'adolescent sourit mais retira tout de même ses lèvres.

Il voulait montrer à Ryuzaki qui était en charge, mais pas au prix de ses organes.

- Essayer de m'intimider en utilisant le sexe ne fait qu'augmenter ma suspicion envers Light-kun. Kira pourrait être capable d'user de tels procédés, continua le jeune homme en le foudroyant du regard.

L'adolescent laissa échapper un petit rire amer.

C'était ainsi que Ryuzaki pensait.

Kira, Kira, Kira… Au fond de son cœur, c'était lui qu'il désirait, pas le « pauvre » Light.

- Tu aimerais ça ?

L lui offrit un regard mi sceptique, mi interrogateur.

- Que je sois Kira. Tu ne penses pas juste que je suis Kira, tu le veux !

- Je pensais que nous avions déjà établie cela Light.

- Tu te fiches de moi hein ? Tu n'en as vraiment rien à faire de Light Yagami, ton « ami ».

- Ceci n'a rien à voir avec…

- Tais toi.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, siffla L en se dégageant.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Ryuzaki ?

- Je ne fais rien. Répliqua tranquillement L, l'air totalement désintéressé par la situation.

Malgré son visage impassible, Light ne s'y fia pas et baissa les yeux sur les pieds de son ami.

Il avait apprit à force de temps passé ensemble que son ami avait beau ne jamais rien laisser transparaître de ses émotions sur son visage, une autre partie de son corps se chargeait de les exprimer.

- Tes doigts de pied sont agités, se moqua Light alors que le détective baissait ses yeux vers l'objet de sa personne qui le trahissait si vivement.

- Et alors ?

- Ils te trahissent. Tu peux faire semblant, mais je peux voir la vérité en toi !

- C'est bien le problème, Light-kun a tendance à ne vouloir voir que sa propre vérité.

L'adolescent reçu ces paroles comme un coup de couteau dans le dos.

L tentait réellement de le faire passer pour un ado déboussolé qui se montait lui-même ses propres versions de la réalité.

Ingénieux, mais il oubliait à qui il avait à faire.

- Tu as raison Ryu, susurra t'il.

- Est ce un aveu ?

- Je veux une heure seul avec Misa, caméra ou pas, ça n'a pas d'importance pour nous, dit t'il avec un regard rempli de joie malsaine en voyant enfin fondre l'expression figée de L.

Le détective resta un instant bouche bée, complètement incrédule devant la tournure que prenait les évènements.

Light pouvait presque voir les pourcentages courir à travers son si brillant cerveau.

- Tu pourras même regarder, ajouta l'adolescent avec un plaisir sadique.

Il ne le savoura pourtant pas longtemps car le poing de L contre sa pommette interrompit toute pensée cohérente.

Il perdit l'équilibre mais ne se rendit compte qu'il était tombé que quelque instants après.

Il porta la main à sa joue et l'effleura doucement en levant les yeux vers un L fulminant.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe L, je croyais que tout ça n'avait aucune importance. Je peux coucher avec Misa non ? Ca ne changera rien à tes pourcentages non ?

- Où est le Light qui refusait de se servir des sentiments d'une jeune fille, murmura L en le fixant, l'air presque hagard.

Tu l'as tué, voulu crier l'adolescent. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de sourire, froidement.

Il en avait assez des jeux, des mensonges. Voila à quoi Ryuzaki l'avait réduit. Il aimait Misa. Il ne voulait pas la blesser et encore moins l'utiliser. Mais il s'y trouvait presque forcé par le détective.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, répondit t'il tranquillement en se relevant. Tu ne veux pas du pauvre pauvre Light non? Allons y, ils nous attendent sûrement.

- Yagami n'avait t'il pas envie d'aller au toilette ?

Light se contenta de lui jeter un regard sans expression avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

* * *

La journée fut atroce. 

Plus qu'atroce même.

Il trouva heureusement un peu de réconfort avec les stupidités de Masuda et les câlineries de Misa, mais cela ne suffit pas à apaiser sa détresse.

Il ne savait déjà plus très bien où était la limite dans sa relation avec Ryuzaki, mais maintenant, il se sentait de plus en plus perdu.

Des sentiments de haine et de frustration venaient le posséder par intermittence et il commençait à être fatigué de ce que le détective faisait de lui.

Un être méprisable.

Puisque le détective ne pouvait pas avoir de Kira, il s'en créait un, tout simplement.

Le soir vint, puis la nuit.

Watari vint discuter un peu avec L quand les membres de l'équipe furent partie, et Light se sentit bien mal à l'aise près de deux personnes visiblement très proches et hostiles envers lui.

Il laissa échapper un petit soupire de soulagement quand le vieil homme quitta la pièce.

- Nous avons assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, déclara finalement L après un silence pesant.

- Tu veux dire « tu as assez travaillé ».

L lui lança un regard étrange, avant de se déplier de sa chaise préférée et de se diriger vers leur appartement, laissant les ordinateurs tourner pour la nuit.

Light aimait bien leur chambre.

Même si elle possédait l'impersonnalité de toutes les chambres d'hôtel, elle était tout à fait dans ses goûts, sobre, pratique, le tout avec classe.

Un grand lit en bois massif simplement sculpté recouvert d'un couvre lit pourpre brodé de motif abstraits couleur or, deux tables de chevet de même matière que le lit sur lesquels trônaient fièrement de gracieuses lampes à abat jour, Un moquette crème, un papier peint blanc au fines rayure doré et de grande fenêtres de bois cachées par d'épais rideaux bordeaux complétaient l'ensemble.

Dans un coin, non loin de leur lit, il y avait un bureau sur lequel Ryuzaki surveillait/espionnait Misa et se tenait au courant de l'actualité, ou jouait au échec en ligne, rendant sûrement fou tout les plus grands joueurs de la planète.

Machinalement, Ryuzaki les désenchaina le temps que Light se change et ils s'installèrent tout les deux sur le lit, laissant retomber le silence sur la pièce comme une chape de plomb.

Light contempla un long moment le lustre de cristal avant que Ryuzaki ne prenne la parole.

- Je ne veux pas…

Le jeune homme laissa sa tête aller sur le dossier du lit, mentalement et émotionnellement vidé.

- Quoi Ryuzaki ? Qu'est ce que tu ne veux pas ? Soupira t'il d'une voix lasse.

- Je ne veux pas… Que Light-kun passe plus de temps avec Amane-san.

- Tu te moques encore de moi ? ricana le jeune homme, refusant de se laisser prendre dans un autre des jeux pervers du détective. Il le manipulait avec bien trop de mæstria depuis le début.

- Non.

- Ca suffit, je suis fatigué, siffla l'adolescent en se glissant sous les couvertures avant d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet.

Ryuzaki semblait inhabituellement hésitant, pourtant il suivit l'exemple de Light, laissant tout de même sa propre lampe allumée.

Le silence tomba sur eux.

La voix de L vint pourtant une nouvelle fois le briser.

- Je ne veux pas…

- Je me fiche de ce que tu ne veux pas !

Light émit un petit grognement de frustration et se retourna vers L.

- Tu peux comprendre que je n'ai pas confiance non ?

- Oui. Je peux comprendre que Light préfère avoir auprès de lui quelqu'un comme Amane-san.

- Arrête de tout reporter à Misa, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Light semblait bien tendre avec Amane-san ce matin, siffla perfidement le détective en lui tournant le dos, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

- Tu es jaloux, murmura l'adolescent avec un émerveillement grandissant.

Un vague de convoitise déferla alors sur le jeune homme.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour désiré quelque chose avec autant de force.

Light pouvait voir le corps de L, il pouvait en sentir la chaleur malgré l'espace et le tissu qui les séparait. Il pouvait sentir la lessive qu'il utilisait pour son linge, il pouvait ….

Il pouvait mais ne pouvait pas.

Et ça le tuait.

L était si près de lui.

Même si l'interdit n'avait pas été clairement posé, il avait comprit que la moindre tentative, si elle était rejetée, pourrait tout briser.

Et Dieu savait qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Il n'était pas amoureux de L.

Mais la limite avait commencé à devenir trop trouble et le moindre faux pas pouvait le faire chuter.

Tomber éperdument amoureux d'un homme qui voulait le voir griller sur une chaise électrique ou convulser sur une table alors qu'on injecterait dans son corps un poison mortel.

Un homme qui ne voyait en lui qu'un meurtrier, un monstre.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser vaincre par L.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son corps.

Et quand il céda à la tentation, aucune arrière pensée ne le retint.

Il avait déjà trop spéculé.

Le choix était douloureux mais extrêmement simple.

Si L le repoussait, il briserait cette stupide amourette d'adolescent en mal de sexe et ce serait une très bonne chose.

S'il acceptait, tout les deux vivrait une passion aussi tumultueuse qu'éphémère.

Dans les deux cas, Light sortirait gagnant.

Simple.

_« Alors pourquoi est ce que j'ai si peur ? »._

La réponse se trouvait sur la peau de Ryuzaki et il était décidé à l'obtenir.

Il se rapprocha de son ami et passa son bras autour de sa taille comme bien des soirs auparavant.

Par automatisme, la main du détective trouva la sienne et l'étreignit doucement, apaisant momentanément ses angoisses.

Le contact du détective avait toujours eut quelque chose de lénifiant.

Ryuzaki, chuchota l'adolescent, en enfouissant son visage dans la tendre courbure qui reliait la nuque et l'épaule de L. Sa voix, étrange mélange entre supplique et ordre fit frémir la fine silhouette, plus que la caresse de ses lèvres.

L ne répondit rien, et Light le prit comme une réponse positive à son initiative.

Il lâcha la main encore un peu froide de son ami et glissa doucement sur le ventre plat et doux.

Il s'en doutait après quelques observations furtives dans la douche, mais la confirmation était somme toute extrêmement agréable.

L avait un corps magnifique.

Il sentait ses abdominaux finement sculpté sous sa main, roulant sous la peau lisse et élastique.

Il joua un moment, traçant nombres de dessin abstrait du bout des doigts, éprouvant la dureté des muscles et la douceur de la peau.

Il abandonna à regret, mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir plus longtemps.

Les préliminaires le rendaient fou.

Ils auraient le temps de se découvrir et de s'aimer après… Après…

Pour le moment, il pouvait à peine savourer la mise en bouche tant la peur de voir disparaître le reste du repas le prenait aux tripes.

Il était trop affamé pour attendre, trop désespéré pour oublier.

Dans un élan de courage, Light laissa glisser sa main sous le jean de son ami, pour se rendre compte, non sans une réelle surprise que celui-ci ne portait aucun sous vêtement.

Il rentra en contact direct avec les poils pubiens étrangement soyeux au lieu de la touffe de boucle serré et rêche auquel il aurait pu s'attendre.

Il contint le sursaut violent de Ryuzaki en passant son autre bras autour des épaules du jeune homme, le forçant à se déplier.

L'adolescent pivota légèrement, jusqu'à se retrouver presque sur le dos, celui de L presser contre son torse, solidement maintenu par son bras gauche, sa main droite, toujours dans le pantalon de son ami.

Light…

La menace à peine voilée de sa voix n'effraya pas le jeune homme.

L …

Il glissa un peu plus bas sa main jusqu'à sentir sous ses doigts l'objet de sa convoitise.

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'en saisir. La main ferme de Ryuzaki se referma comme un étau sur son poignet. Terriblement forte malgré son apparence décharnée.

- Non.

- Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je vois Misa. Que je ne sois pas à quelqu'un d'autre…

- Et… Je le pense… murmura L, une émotion inconnue donnant à sa voix de baryton une nouvelle profondeur.

Light descendit de nouveau sa main et encore une fois, celle de Ryuzaki la retint.

- J'ai besoin de ça…plaida l'adolescent, dont la confiance était mise à mal.

Si cette confession de L n'était encore qu'un de ses jeux tordus pour obtenir un aveu, le jeune homme songea qu'il serait bien capable de le tuer, sous le coup de la déception, de la haine et de la frustration.

Mais L tremblait dans ses bras et il sentait confusément que cela n'était en rien un acte. Pourtant la main ne desserra pas son poignet et la sentence fatidique tomba.

- Non. Je ne peux pas donner à Light-kun ce qu'il attend de moi.

- ...

- Je suis désolé, murmura le détective en se dégageant de son étreinte avant de se recroqueviller à l'autre bout du lit.

On aurait pu le plonger dans un bain de glaçon, l'adolescent se serait senti plus à son aise.

Il venait réellement de se faire jeter.

Par cette espèce de pathétique excuse d'être humain.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la pure haine qui s'écoula alors en lui.

Il aurait voulu hurler, attraper le détective et le secouer jusqu'à obtention des raisons de ce « non » ignominieux.

Il aurait juste voulu faire quelque chose.

Au lieu de ça il resta allongé sur le lit, presque paralysé, et la chaleur de L qui s'attardait encore sur ses doigts lui donna envie de pleurer.

Un long moment passa, et finalement, Light reprit le contrôle, si parfait contrôle qu'il avait faillit briser pour cette « chose » allongée près de lui, et haussa les épaules.

Très bien, c'est comme tu veux Ryuzaki. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Je saurai dorénavant rester à ma place. Déclara t'il tranquillement avant de se tourner de son côté dans la position qu'il prenait toujours pour s'endormir.

Il sentit le lit bouger, signe que L s'était brusquement redressé.

D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'après ça tu vas enfin prendre en compte mes besoins et me laisser passer du temps avec Misa-chan.

Il aurait juré avoir entendu L avaler de travers. Il pouvait sentir son regard brûler dans son dos, mais il s'appliqua à rester bien calme et détendu.

Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu.

Bien entendu, finit par murmurer L avant de se recoucher.

Light goûta avec un plaisir presque violent la pointe de détresse dans la voix du détective.

« Voila tout ce que tu as gagné Ryuzaki et j'espère que tu le savoures parce que moi oui » pensa le jeune homme avec une joie malsaine.

Il ne s'endormit pas tranquillement, ne fit pas de beau rêves, mais prit néanmoins un immense plaisir à faire semblant.

**A suivre**

**Réponses aux review anonyme. **

**Yoyo: **kazu toute rouge merchiii . toi tu sais faire plaisir en peu de mots --------

**Piartesheep** : merci pour la review c'est super sympa

** Zely **lol merci pour la rev

**Zapette **c'est vrai qu'en général on préfère toujours les longues review, mais c'est pas une raison pour dénigré les petites qui font toujours très très plaisir Merci de prendre le temps de m'envoyer un mot, même petit -

**Akiralovetokito **: Merchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour la review . ça motive trop l'auteur les review -

**Lunarya** : Oui ça se met en place doucement XD et ça se fout en l'air très vite par contre . ils sont impossible merci pour la review -

**Celi-chan** : comme je l'ai dit plus haut, même si on préfère toujours les longues review, les courtes apportent un immense plaisir. Savoir que quelqu'un aime suffisament mon histoire pour prendre de son temps et me reviewer est déjà quelque chose d'incroyable - Merci beaucoup

Et un grand merci à tout ce qui me lise

N'oubliez pas la review motive toujours un pauvre auteur désemparé à écrire toujours plus vite et mieux XD


	6. Comment peux t'on partie 1

* * *

**Comment peut on?**

* * *

**Auteur** : Kazuza

**Disclaimer** : Ils… ne sont pas… à moi OUIIIIIINNN !! L je veux L ! Je ne veux rien d'autre que L çç

**Pairing** : Light x L x Light , Misa x Light et peut être un chouia de Matsuda x L

**Genre** : Ca risque fort de se développer en AU aussi ceux qui aime pas hein… Shonen ai, qui mutera peut être en Yaoi mais ça c'est moins sûr, là encore si vous aimez pas

**Chronologie/ Spoiler** : Ca ce passe durant l'arc de Yotsuba donc tout ceux qui en sont pas encore là

**Note : **Héhé Kazuza a retrouvé l'inspi YEAH ! Cette fic va se finir, qu'elle le veuille ou non XD

MON DIEU OH GOD LES GENS !! 54 review Oo

Je pensais pas que c'était possible, sérieusement (enfin pas sur le fandom français et pas pour ma nulle de fic ) quand j'ai commencer cette fic, je me suis dit, j'aurais pas plus de deux trois lecteurs!

Je suis tellement contente de voir qu'il y a autant de fan du Light x L en France ! (je croyais que y'avait que des fan de near mello et matt )

Même si hum, honnêtement j'adore répondre à chaque review séparément et que la y'en a trop e que ça fait longtemps, je ne le ferais pas pour ce chap (dorénavant je vais répondre au review au fur et à mesure parce que les laisser s'empiler est une mauvaise idée ) çç

Ça veut pas dire que je vous adore pas PARCE QUE SI SI SI SI !!

Merci pour votre soutiens ! Je le jure, la partie 2 de ce chap viendra vite (pas en six mois quoi XD)

J'ai abandonné toute mes autres fics pour pouvoir finir celle la donc, ça devrait aller !

Courage les gens ! Je la finirais je le jure !

Merci encore pour les reviews !!

* * *

**Comment peut-on fermer les yeux….**

* * *

_**Partie 1**_

* * *

Light avait ouvert les yeux quand la pâle lumière de l'aurore était venue caresser son visage. Le silence qui régnait sur la chambre était assourdissant.

Il regarda d'un air morne les rideaux ouverts, la respiration calme et régulière de son ami parvenant à ses oreilles comme les bruits d'un marteau piqueur.

Il n'avait jamais aussi mal dormi.

Et il en allait tout autrement pour Ryuzaki visiblement.

Un élan de haine et de honte déferla sur lui, embrasant tout son être.

Il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant d'émotions semblables et ce premier contact avec elles lui donnaient tout, sauf l'envie de renouveler l'expérience.

Il avait, pour la première fois de sa vie laisser craquer le verni, ouvert les vannes, permit à quelqu'un d'entrevoir celui qu'il était vraiment.

Il s'était ouvert à Ryuzaki comme il n'en avait jamais été capable pour personne. Pas même sa propre famille.

Et le détective…

_« Cette saloperie de manipulateur, de menteur, de… »_

… L'avait humilié, repousser, rejeté.

Il était comme les autres au final. Sous le masque de ses anormalités, de son esprit brillant, il était…

_« humain… A ne désirer qu'un autre moi, un autre moi original certes, mais pas moi… »_

Non pas le pauvre Light. Qui voulait de lui de toute façon ?

Cela remontait loin, sa petite enfance peut être, mais il avait un jour comprit que ce que les gens s'attendaient à ce qu'il soit et que ce qu'il était réellement, n'était pas toujours conciliable, et que quand il n'était pas ce qu'on attendait de lui, il décevait.

Et le petit enfant qu'avait été Light n'aimait pas décevoir.

Il avait très vite deviné ce qui plaisait aux gens et c'était appliqué à ne faire que des choses qui lui vaudraient éloge et adoration.

Il aimait plus que tout qu'on le cajole et l'admire. Etre le centre du monde était on ne peut plus grisant et satisfaisant et il avait mit tout en œuvre pour que cela soit sa place privilégiée.

Les êtres humains étaient si simples à comprendre.

Light n'avait jamais jusqu'alors pensé que c'était peut être simplement parce qu'il avait une trop basse estime de ce qu'il était réellement qu'il s'était ainsi toujours caché et non pas pour le simple plaisir du compliment qui ne le touchait dorénavant plus tant t'il y était habitué.

Il secoua doucement la tête.

Ce n'était ni l'heure ni l'endroit _« ni la compagnie » _pour se psychanalyser.

Il préférait garder sa haine.

Elle, au moins, ne risquait pas de le décevoir _« rendre faible »._

Il commençait à avoir trop chaud.

Il se tortilla quelques instants pour se dégager de la couverture, s'attirant un grognement mécontent.

L'adolescent se laissa rouler sur le dos avec précaution pour s'apercevoir que le détective avait quitté son coin de lit et s'était pelotonné tout près de lui, ses doigts fins fermement accrochés à un pant de son pyjama.

Une décharge de plaisir courut à travers son corps à cette constatation et à l'idée de combien il blesserait le détective en couchant avec Misa.

Parce qu'il le ferait.

L pouvait bien avoir l'air adorable ainsi endormi, roulé en boule contre lui, cela n'effaçait en rien les évènements de la soirée.

Les enfantillages de Ryuzaki n'était qu'une couverture à sa réelle personnalité, si perverse et manipulatrice tout comme son apparence négligée cachait un esprit génial et acéré.

L'humiliation du rejet le frappait encore et encore comme une volée de coup de poing.

L'envie de voir ce visage impassible se tordre et se craqueler le taraudait ; révélerait-il enfin une émotion vraie derrière tout ce maquillage de mensonge ?

Il dégagea délicatement son bras des griffes du détective et le passa autour des maigres épaules, attirant le corps contre le sien.

L grogna.

L'adolescent se figea puis continua sa manœuvre en le voyant se rendormir.

Son front contre celui du détective, il murmura doucement :

Tu vas voir ce que tu as gagné à te moquer de moi.

Et il déposa un léger baiser sur le visage presque blanc dans la clarté de l'aube, avec toute la tendresse que lui conférait le venin de la haine. Il ne put néanmoins se résoudre à lâcher le jeune homme, pas avant qu'il ne manifeste les premiers signes d'un éveil imminent. Là encore, il lui fut presque douloureux de se défaire de leur étreinte.

L miaula, grogna, se débattit un instant et s'étira un long moment comme un chat paresseux avant de jeter un petit regard timide à Light. Le jeune homme lui offrit son sourire le plus chaleureux et le plus factice.

Il n'était pas question de tout gâcher en révélant à L combien celui-ci l'avait humilié et le sombre dessein que son cœur abritait.

D'une certaine façon il ne se forçait pas tant que cela. Ryuzaki avait vraiment des mimiques charmantes au réveil et c'était un spectacle qu'il ne contemplait que trop peu souvent.

Il rappela à lui ses souvenirs de la veille, des quelques nuits sans sommeil à cause des dérangements intempestifs causés intentionnellement par L, ses moqueries cruelles et surtout ces cinquante jours attaché dans le noir.

Il les utilisa comme un fuel pour alimenter le feu de sa colère et de sa haine.

Light ne pouvait nier l'évidence, il éprouvait des sentiments très forts pour Ryuzaki, à beaucoup de niveaux, mais il avait toujours été doué pour se défaire de ses propres sentiments.

Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole et se levèrent tous les deux.

L était mal à l'aise.

Bien sûr ses yeux, deux lacs d'onyx, brillants comme des miroirs magiques, ses yeux qui voyaient tout et même la vérité la mieux dissimulée, avaient peut-être décelé en lui les traces du mensonge.

Light décida de ne pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure.

L était une créature de nature soupçonneuse, tous ses sourires et ses paroles fallacieuses ne pourraient jamais changer cela.

Il prit sa sacoche posé sur la table de nuit, fit tomber une enveloppe par terre et ne prit pas la peine de la ramasser. Sans doute quelques nouveaux rapports que Ryuzaki voulait absolument qu'il étudie à sa place. Le détective serait bien capable de le poursuivre jusque dans leur lit.

« non, pas « notre » lit… »

Il bailla longuement, étirant ses muscles endoloris et suivit le détective jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Leur toilette matinale était devenu une telle routine qu'il ne s'en trouvait plus du tout gêné.

- Ryuzaki?

- Light-kun?

- Est ce qu'il serait possible d'envoyer quelqu'un m'acheter quelque chose dehors? Puisque je suppose qu'il n'est pas question que je sorte.

- Light-kun suppose bien... Qu'est-ce que Light-kun veut acheter?

- C'est privé Ryuzaki! Répliqua le jeune homme en finissant de donner un aspect faussement décoiffé, travaillé deux heures au gel, à sa somptueuse chevelure.

La bouche du détective se tordit en une sorte de petite moue boudeuse, un doigt venant automatiquement se coller à ses lèvres.

- De toute façon je vérifierai avant de te le donner...

L'adolescent secoua la tête, l'air faussement outré pour faire bonne mesure.

La première partie de son plan commençait.

- Je voudrais acheter un cadeau pour Misa…. pour ce soir.

Le détective tressaillit légèrement, mais comme toujours son visage resta impassible.

- Pourquoi faire?

- Eh bien tu sais, même quand une fille est amoureuse, il faut savoir y mettre la forme, sinon ça ne passe pas aussi bien, et puis, je veux lui faire un peu plaisir, répondit Light avec un petit sourire, de sa voix la plus amicale.

N'importe qui aurait pu croire, d'après les caméras de surveillance, qu'ils n'étaient que deux amis discutant de la petite copine de l'un le plus banalement du monde.

Seul L et lui pouvaient comprendre le nombre de significations différentes de cette conversation.

Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur.

Il n'avait pas envie que son père (ou un quelconque idiot de cette équipe incompétente) le surprenne en train de torturer psychologiquement Ryuzaki, son image de marque en prendrait un trop gros coup.

- Je vois...

- Alors?

- Nous pourrions y aller ensemble... Suggéra finalement le jeune homme après une longue observation.

Surpris, Light détourna les yeux du miroir et adressa un petit haussement de sourcil interrogateur à son ami.

- Tu veux sortir Ryuzaki ? De ton plein gré ?

Le détective haussa les épaules, l'air aussi inintéressé que d'habitude.

- Si ça peut faire plaisir à Light-kun.

- C'est vrai que mon plaisir est le cadet de tes soucis… Ne put s'empêcher de gronder l'adolescent en reposant son peigne sur le bord du lavabo.

- Quand il n'est pas en contradiction avec le mien ou les besoins de l'enquête il l'est, répondit honnêtement L.

Light se contenta de le fixer pendant un long moment avant de lui-même hausser les épaules.

L'attitude étrangement conciliante de Ryuzaki ce matin était bien à même de servir ses plans de vengeance. Il décida tout de même de rester attentif au moindre changement d'humeur de son « ami », n'oubliant pas qu'il avait à faire à L, qui n'était sûrement pas le genre de personne à baisser sa garde sans une bonne raison. Il lui ressemblait trop pour cela.

- Très bien. Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ça exactement ? Il n'est pas question que je me promène dans la rue enchaîné à un autre homme…. Surtout toi…Le parc passe encore, mais le centre ville…Déclara t'il finalement en secouant son poignet enchaîné devant le nez du détective.

- Oh, Light-kun, nous sommes tous les deux des personnes dotées de haute capacité de réflexion, je suis certain que nous allons trouver un moyen de pallier à ce problème.

* * *

**/O.o.O /**

* * *

Et ils trouvèrent en effet.

Alors que Watari les conduisait dans le centre ville, au grand damne de Light, avec la limousine, les jeunes hommes essayèrent consécutivement plusieurs stratégies pour parvenir à cacher la chaîne, ce qui se révéla au début assez infructueux sachant que Ryuzaki refusait de mettre un manteau ou bien des gants.

Finalement, ils enroulèrent chacun une longueur de chaîne autour de leur poignet avant de le recouvrir de leur vêtement habituel. Il donnait ainsi l'impression de se donner la main et bien que ce ne soit pas tout à fait du goût de Light, c'était toujours mieux que de se promener enchaîné.

L, qui n'avait honte de rien, s'en fichait éperdument, mais dans sa conscience nouvellement acquise, avait accepter de mettre son confort très légèrement de côté pour le bien de la manœuvre.

Il était de mauvaise foi bien sûr.

Il avait déjà découvert que L faisait beaucoup d'effort, beaucoup d'effort pour la personne qu'il était en tout cas, pour garantir son confort, menottes mises à part.

- Amane-san désirera sans doute des chocolats s'exclama catégoriquement Ryuzaki en le tirant soudainement vers une pâtisserie/chocolaterie des plus attrayante avec ses grandes vitrines colorées et ses douces lumières tamisées.

_Et sûrement très coûteuse_, nota l'adolescent en laissant courir un instant ses yeux sur les pièces en nougatine dorée, les chocolats finement ciselés et les pâtisseries complexes et brillantes qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas les sucreries, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ce travail d'artiste. Une telle excellence de proportion, de couleur et de forme ne pouvait être que le fruit d'un long et dur labeur et d'une grande expérience. A ce niveau, il était difficile d'appeler ça de la simple « cuisine ».

Un coup d'œil sur Ryuzaki qui bavait presque sur le trottoir, les longs doigts arachnéens de sa main libre caracolant sur la vitrine de la manière la plus impolie qui soit, lui appris que le détective ne partageait pas son admiration pour les chefs d'œuvres qui pouvaient naître de la main de l'homme.

Nul doute que le détective se serait jeter sur ces gâteaux et les aurait dévorés avec la même considération qu'un banal paquet de cookies trouvé dans le premier supermarché venu.

Autant le détachement presque total du jeune homme envers le monde extérieur et son désintérêt presque anormal envers les motivations humaines basiques étaient fascinant, autant il avait le don de frustrer Light au plus haut point.

Il avait souvent reproché le manque de foi de Ryuzaki.

Même s'il n'était plus vraiment certain de savoir de quelle sorte de « foi » il pouvait bien s'agir.

Il secoua doucement la tête.

L'expression languissante du détective lui faisait encore une fois perdre de vue son principal objectif : La vengeance.

Cela ne servait strictement à rien de continuer à nourrir de quelconques fantasmes envers L sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais ce qu'il désirait de lui.

- Misa n'aimera surement pas ça, fit-il gentiment en tirant doucement sur la main _terriblement douce et chaud,e_ nota t'il, du détective.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent d'horreur.

Light secoua la tête, tout à fait agacé à présent.

- Pour quelqu'un d'aussi attentif au détail Ryuzaki, tu aurais pu te souvenir de notre dernière conversation avec Misa… Tu sais, quand elle a mentionné qu'elle avait deux kilos à perdre…

Le détective fit une petite mou et jeta un regard déçu vers la vitrine.

- Je me souviens parfaitement de cela Light-kun, j'avais simplement pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un artifice féminin destiné à s'attirer un compliment et non d'une réelle nécessité. Amane-san possède un poids en adéquation total avec son âge, sa taille et son genre.

- On va quand même éviter les gâteaux si ça ne te dérange pas, soupira l'adolescent en scrutant la rue à la recherche d'un magasin de disque ou d'une bijouterie qui pourrait convenir à son budget.

- Un gâteau aux fruits alors ?

- Rien qui contienne de la graisse ou du sucre Ryuzaki ! Allez dépêche toi !

- Light-kun est cruel, maugréa le détective en se laissant trainer jusqu'à une petite boutique de vêtement en bas de la rue.

Les gens les fixaient à présent avec une certaine curiosité et Light se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise. Le bonheur de se retrouver dehors, de respirer un peu d'air frais (ou en tout cas plus naturel que celui fournit par le système d'aération de leur base) s'était vite dissipé et ce petit tour commençait à prendre des allures de cauchemar.

Entre les jérémiades perpétuelles de L, le regard des passants, les pensées érotiques qui lui venaient au moment les plus incongrus il ne savait vraiment plus où donner de la tête.

Il s'arrêta un instant, respira un grand coup, le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et de se fixer des objectifs précis. Il était contre productif de se lamenter sur son sort.

« _Descendre la rue, entrer dans la boutique, coincer Ryuzaki dans une cabine d'essayage, acheter un sac à main pour Misa, coincer L dans un rayonnage, payer, appeler Watari, coincer L dans la limousine, rentrer….._ »

Il respira une nouvelle fois, prit ses hormones par la main et les mit gentiment au lit avant de laisser son amour propre et sa logique corriger les trois grosses erreurs de son plan.

Enfin il pu se mettre en route, sous le regard vaguement intéressé du détective qui observait son débat mental un doigt planté au coin des lèvres.

Il aurait presque pu voir les rouages complexes du cerveau de L s'activer, faisant fluctuer au gré de ses observations son pourcentage kiratien.

* * *

**/O.o.O /**

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, le jeune homme se sentait sur le point de commettre un véritable meurtre.

- Je n'aime pas ce magasin Light-kun…

- Et pour quelles raisons cette fois-ci Ryuzaki ? Demanda doucement l'adolescent en essayant d'imaginer ce que ça ferait de passer ses mains autour de cette gorge blanche et de serrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne toute rouge puis bleu.

C'était le troisième magasin qui n'était pas au goût de Ryuzaki.

Le premier était trop chauffé, le deuxième n'avait pas de moquette…. Si le jeune homme n'avait pas été aussi moralement épuisé, il aurait admiré la capacité de L à sortir les pires mensonges avec une parfaite assurance et sans jamais changer d'expression.

Ce n'était de toute façon pas comme s'il en changeait beaucoup en général de toute manière.

Le détective se contenta de pointer du doigt une caméra de surveillance visible à travers la vitrine du magasin.

- Et alors ?

- Mon image ne doit pas être capturée que ce soit par un appareil photo ou une caméra en dehors de notre propre équipe de surveillance.

- Dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas sortir, répondit tranquillement Light en tirant sur la main du détective, bien décidé à entrer dans ce magasin ci.

- Je refuse de rentrer.

- Ecoute Ryuzaki, nous sommes enchaînés, tu es d'accord ? Commença l'adolescent, s'adressant au détective comme à un petit enfant extrêmement récalcitrant.

- Effectivement.

- Et moi je vais rentrer dans ce magasin.

- Il semblerait…

- Nous avons donc comme un problème.

- Light-kun devrait cesser ses enfantillages.

Il aurait certainement explosé s'il n'avait pas remarqué la lueur joueuse dans les grands yeux sans fond de son ami.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, L avait plus ou moins comprit son petit jeu et avait décidé d'y participer en tentant de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Il appréciait ce côté de leur relation en règle générale, mais l'amertume amenée par le fait de savoir que ces jeux n'aboutiraient jamais à rien de plus que des accusations de génocide avait douché son amour pour eux.

Il resta calme et offrit un petit sourire contrit et charmant au détective qui leva un sourcil désappointé.

Il se félicita mentalement.

Un Ryuzaki déstabilisé était une chose rare mais savoureuse.

Light s'était souvent dit qu'il détestait l'idée de ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre comme lui savait si bien le faire.

- On entre, finit t'il par dire en tirant brusquement le détective par la main manquant de le faire tomber.

- Yagami-kun !

Il ignora ses protestations.

Le détective semblait avoir assez de bon sens pour ne pas vouloir commencer une véritable dispute devant un magasin situé au milieu d'un centre ville et ne le frappa pas. Son expression cependant exprimait clairement un réel mécontentement.

Hélas pour lui, Light était plus lourd que lui et en meilleure santé. Il le tira à l'intérieur sans réelle difficulté.

- Je suis particulièrement agacé par le comportement hautement paternaliste et castrateur de Yagami-kun, décida de l'informer L.

« Ça me fait une belle jambe » songea à répondre l'adolescent avant de se reprendre ;

Le jeune homme jetait des regards affolés autour de lui, comme un chat prit au piège sur un petit îlot au milieu de la mer.

Il pouvait presque voir ses cheveux s'hérisser un peu plus et l'entendre feuler.

- J'en ai pour deux minutes Ryuzaki…

- Deux minutes vraiment ? Répondit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire machiavélique qui fit regretter à Light son manque de précision.

- On prendra le temps qu'il faudra.

Il coupa le début de protestation en tirant sèchement sur la main douce dont la magie n'opérait hélas plus sur l'humeur de Light temps son propriétaire était agaçant.

Bien décidé à abréger la torture, l'adolescent se dirigea droit vers la plus charmante des vendeuses, petite, brune, superbe et moulée dans une élégante robe noire.

- Bonjour. J'aurais besoin d'une robe.

La jeune femme dont le sourire s'était évaporé au moment même où elle avait vu que le superbe jeune homme qui venait d'entrer tenait la main de la créature la plus étrange qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

- Bien sur ! Se reprit t'elle en mettant en avant un sourire tout à fait commercial. C'est pour… ?

Son regard bifurqua légèrement vers L.

Light faillit éclater de rire devant l'expression du détective.

- Non, c'est pour ma petite amie.

- Oh… Ah… Excusez-moi, je pensais… Je….

- C'est le petit frère d'une de mes amies, il est en visite au Japon et a un peu de mal à ce faire à nos coutumes, fit t'il du ton de la confidence.

La jeune femme retrouva son sourire et entreprit d'aider Light à trouver la robe idéale pour Misa tout en jetant de temps en temps des regards compatissants au détective.

L avait pris le parti de les ignorer totalement et gigotait dans tous les sens, essayant de se dissimulé derrière chaque pendant de vêtement.

Un téléphone sonna dans l'arrière boutique, et la jeune femme, Asami, avait apprit Light, s'excusa et les laissa un instant près des cabines d'essayage.

- Tu es insupportable Ryuzaki ! S'exclama Light dans un chuchotement.

- Les capacités de Yagami-kun à trouver des mensonges parfaitement crédibles pour tout expliquer sont impressionnantes. Plus trois pourcent…

- Voila qui nous fait encore quelque chose en commun… Commença le jeune homme avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

- Yagami-kun ?

- Viens !

Avant que le détective ait pu protester, l'adolescent les avait déjà entraîné dans une des cabines d'essayage et avait refermé la porte et bloquer le verrou derrière eux.

Presser contre lui, le dos collé contre le miroir du fond de la cabine, L laissa échapper un petit jappement de surprise.

- Suzu et Chomei…

- Des amis de Light-kun ?

- Pas spécialement mais ils suivent certains de mes cours à l'université.

- ...

- Ryuzaki, je suis censé être hospitalisé et gravement malade !

- Oh… Yagami-san aurait pu trouver une excuse plus simple…

- Mon père a fait ce qu'il a pu. Maintenant, on va juste attendre qu'ils partent, acheter cette robe et rentrer.

- Light-kun est déjà fatigué de sa sortie ?

- Je suis fatigué de toi… Murmura l'adolescent, notant enfin leur proximité.

Le sentiment qu'il cherchait désespérément à refouler remontait en lui avec tant de force quand le détective était si proche de lui.

Il posa doucement son front sur l'épaule du jeune homme et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille maigre.

L commença à gigoter, visiblement mal à l'aise, si bien qu'il se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

- Juste une seconde… Juste une seconde comme ça…

_« Que je parvienne enfin à t'oublier… »_

- C'est extrêmement inapproprié Light, répondit doucement Ryuzaki, sans lui rendre son étreinte, mais sans chercher à le repousser non plus.

Encore et toujours ambigu, sur la ligne… Un des jeux cruels de L sans doute, quoi d'autre de toute façon?

Le désespoir envahit soudainement Light et pendant un instant, il ne sut pas comment le combattre. Il avait toujours été une personne de nature optimiste. Il savait que la vie recelait nombre de problèmes, mais aussi que chacun d'entre eux avait une solution.

Une solution qu'il connaissait bien évidemment.

L était différent.

Il était le problème le plus complexe et le plus fascinant qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer. C'était pour cela que son incapacité à le résoudre le blessait profondément.

Il releva doucement la tête et s'autorisa un instant à sonder les yeux noirs de son ami.

Le détective paraissait troublé et déconcerté, ce qui ne devait pas lui arriver bien souvent, nota Light avec un petit sourire.

- Tu…

Un bruit de pas près de leur cabine l'interrompit. Ils retinrent leur souffle de concert et L se rapprocha instinctivement un peu plus de Light qui le serra plus fort en retour.

Les doux cheveux du jeune homme chatouillaient son nez et il contint difficilement un éternuement.

Les amis de Light-kun doivent être partis à présent, déclara finalement le détective alors que les pas s'éloignaient.

L'adolescent le laissa aller à regret et fit de gros efforts pour se rappeler de son plan et conserver son comportement affable et stoïque qui avait fait de lui l'élève et le fils modèle durant tant d'années.

Ryuzaki jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

- Nous pouvons y aller…

Ils rajustèrent la chaine autour de leurs poignets et sortir discrètement.

La vendeuse retrouvée, Light acheta la robe et la fit emballer dans un papier rose métallisée qui ne pouvait plaire qu'à quelqu'un comme Misa, pendant que L appelait Watari.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient de nouveau dans la voiture.

Le silence qui s'était installé entre eux était dérangeant et il se sentait plus que jamais stupide d'avoir céder à son attirance pour le détective en lui dévoilant encore une partie de son cœur.

Et la façon dont L l'ignorait lui donnait envie de pleurer.

* * *

**/O.o.O /**

* * *

Ils travaillaient tous les deux depuis près de trois heures dans la plus grande salle à manger de l'étage, chacun sur son portable personnel. L jouait depuis une bonne heure aux échecs en ligne, sa dépression et son découragement de retour après que leur piste la plus intéressante du moment se soit révélée stérile ( et peut être aussi à cause de leur petite sortie et du cadeau de Misa ) tandis que Light vérifiait des listes et des listes de morts pouvant paraître suspectes.

L avait autorisé sa soirée avec Misa à la seule condition qu'il termine les trente listes durant l'après midi.

Le travail manquait soi-disant et la moitié des membres de l'équipe avait été renvoyée chez elle pour la journée.

Il ne restait que le père de Light qui ne voulait pas quitter son fils et travaillait actuellement avec Watari aux archives et Matsuda qui était suffisamment inutile en temps normal pour qu'on ait pas besoin de l'envoyer en congés en plus de cela qui était chargé de surveiller Misa durant le tournage de son feuilleton.

Ils étaient donc seuls.

Light en était d'ailleurs particulièrement satisfait.

L'ambiance était idéale pour continuer sur sa lancée.

- Light-kun ?

- Oui Ryuzaki ?

- Est-ce que tu as terminé de vérifier la liste vingt-quatre?

- Je suis en plein dedans.

- Encore! Bouda le détective en fronçant les sourcils.

Une décharge d'agacement le heurta, mais il l'évacua aussitôt et répondit gentiment.

- Je fais aussi vite que je peux Ryuzaki.

Le détective tourna la tête vers lui, troublé.

Il lui sourit avec obligeance.

Les yeux de L se plissèrent légèrement. Light les avait toujours observer avec une sorte d'émerveillement, ces deux orbes noirs qui semblaient réunir toute les qualités d'un miroir magique, reflétant à la fois l'image et quelque chose de plus.

La vérité peut-être.

- Light-kun devrait se remettre au travail au lieu de rêvasser, lâcha froidement le détective en retournant à son jeu.

L'exercice était depuis longtemps familier à Light : retenir la colère, sourire et acquiescer, malgré tout, il n'était pas moins dur à réaliser face à une personne qui lui inspirait tant d'émotion violente.

Il ne cèderait pas.

- Oui, excuse moi.

Cette fois ci L se leva.

- Ryuzaki? Demanda innocemment Light tout en jubilant intérieurement.

Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir de son étrange manière juste devant Light, une sucette à la bouche, son air de curiosité enfantine étalé sur le visage.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

- J'ai beaucoup de travail. Soupira Light, l'air affligé mais courageux, comme s'il confiait une vérité dure à avouer mais qu'il contenait depuis trop longtemps.

L'expression de L se tordit légèrement avant de se craqueler, il se redressa et retourna sur son fauteuil, l'air de nouveau aussi totalement détaché qu'à leur première rencontre. Ce fut à cet instant que Light se rendit compte qu'en fait, L se détendait en sa présence, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, laissant ses petites mimiques enfantines, son agacement ou encore sa colère passer à travers le masque du détective blasé.

- Très bien, murmura t'il, sa voix dangereusement basse. J'ai compris.

Light soupira.

Ces mots signifiaient la guerre et même s'il l'avait voulu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer autre chose du détective.

C'était bien ça le problème, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer.

- Non, on ne dirait pas...

- Li...

Un long cri strident les interrompit.

Misa s'engouffra comme une petite tornade blonde et se pendit au bras de l'adolescent roucoulant de tout son coeur.

- LIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!

Evidemment L se referma immédiatement et Light sentit monter une intense frustration, plus puissante que celle qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici.

Ils y étaient enfin! A ce point où ils auraient pu se dire quelque chose de vrai, quelque chose de sincère, au-delà de leur petit jeu puéril.

Ou peut-être était-ce encore une manipulation de L.

Pour gagner du temps, l'empêcher de voir Misa, de passer du temps seul avec d'autres.

Il détestait l'idée que quelqu'un le possède, L plus que tout autre.

- Eyh Misa, murmura Light s'approchant de la jeune fille armé de son plus beau sourire.

Celle-ci rougit violement, peu habitué à recevoir autant de marque d'affection de celui qu'elle aimait en si peu de temps.

Elle sentait confusément, au regard de Ryuzaki et de Light, que cela avait peut-être à voir avec la tension qui se construisait de plus en plus souvent entre eux.

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais manqué d'électricité entre eux.

La colère, la suspicion, les bravades…

Mais ces temps ci, cette tension semblait d'une toute autre nature.

En vérité, la jeune fille n'avait pas envie de savoir pourquoi Light, qui d'habitude la repoussait assez fermement était si gentil et tendre avec elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de se dire que c'était peut-être…

Misa se laissa étreindre par des bras forts avec un plaisir sans nom. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami pendant qu'il plaçait des nuées de baisers sur sa nuque.

Ryuzaki était juste à côté d'eux et elle n'y aurait sans doute pas prêté la moindre attention, ainsi disposé dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, si elle n'avait pas vu sur le visage d'habitude si détaché du détective, des traces de tristesse.

Elle connaissait bien cette expression pour l'avoir elle-même souvent arborée.

Pourtant la joie malsaine qu'elle aurait du ressentir de par cette constatation ne vint pas.

Elle aimait bien Ryuzaki. Sincèrement.

Il parvenait à l'énerver plus que tout d'un simple mot, mais la faisait immédiatement rire avec ses mimiques étranges et sa coiffure bizarre l'instant d'après.

Alors en le regardant souffrir ainsi, le reflet même de ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle se sentit un instant terriblement coupable et désemparée.

Pourtant, elle détourna le regard et enfouit son visage sur la poitrine de Light.

_« Je suis désolée, mais il est à moi maintenant, je ne peux pas te le laisser. Je suis désolée. »_

- On peut y aller Ryuzaki?

- Tu n'as pas finit...

- Je finirais demain matin, promis.

- Ne fait pas ton méchant Ryuzaki!! Laisse Light-kun se détendre un peu... Bouda Misa pour épauler Light.

- Je suppose que vous pouvez y aller alors.

- Parfait! On y va Misa?

- Oui Light!

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le détective et d'un geste emprunt d'un certain défi, leva son poignet enchaîné vers lui.

L ne détourna pas un instant le regard et sortit lentement la petite clé de métal de sa poche. Il déverrouilla lentement les menottes et libéra Light qui ne se départait pas de son sourire triomphant. En un sens Misa n'aimait pas ce sourire, même s'il faisait partie de Light. Mais si devoir subir ce sourire et le regard de Ryuzaki était les seuls prix à payer pour obtenir celui qu'elle aimait, elle serait capable de tout prendre sans broncher. Elle sentait d'ailleurs confusément que ce n'était pas la pire chose qu'elle avait faite dans cet optique, sans vraiment pourvoir mettre le doigt dessus.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se laissa entrainer par Light dans sa suite. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi excitée de toute sa vie. Elle se sentait de retour des années en arrière, aux veillées de la nuit de noël, où elle attendait, impatiente et excitée que la nuit passe pour pouvoir courir ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Elle aurait juste souhaité que ce bonheur ne soit pas entaché par les grands yeux sombres de Ryuzaki braqués sur eux et le sourire distant de Light.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à exprimer ses inquiétudes, l'adolescent les balaya en se penchant vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Je me suis permis de t'acheter un petit cadeau, j'espère que ça te fera plaisir Misa… »

La joie qui inonda son cœur à cet instant ne prendrait jamais fin, elle en était à présent certaine. Light l'avait tant de fois repoussée, insinuant que leur amour n'était qu'à sens unique, et à présent il la serrait contre lui, embrassait sa nuque et lui offrait des cadeaux et des mots tendres. Alors même si tout cela était un peu étrange, pourquoi ne pas se contenter de fermer les yeux et de se laisser porter, comme elle l'avait toujours fait ?

Elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Light, ignora le regard fixé sur eux et quitta la pièce sans une seule arrière pensée.

La soirée de sa vie l'attendait.

**A suivre**


	7. Comment peux t'on partie 2

* * *

**Comment peut on?**

* * *

**Auteur** : Kazuza

**Disclaimer** : Ils… ne sont pas… à moi OUIIIIIINNN !! L je veux L ! Je ne veux rien d'autre que L çç

**Pairing** : Light x L x Light , Misa x Light et peut être un chouia de Matsuda x L

**Genre** : Ca risque fort de se développer en AU aussi ceux qui aime pas hein… Shonen ai, qui mutera peut être en Yaoi mais ça c'est moins sûr, là encore si vous aimez pas

**Chronologie/ Spoiler** : Cela se passe durant l'arc de Yotsuba donc tout ceux qui en sont pas encore là...

**Note (pas intéressant comme d'hab vous pouvez sautez les gens XD ) :** Coup d'œil à la date d'uptade dernière… J'ai mit QUE 3 mois arf

Mais remarquez, c"est mieux que six mois les gens, non ? ç-ç

Merci de votre patience et de votre soutient, ça m'aide à tenter (oui je tente encore ) d'écrire PLUS VITE

Bon pour la première fois depuis le début de cette &#!? de fic, on a un pov de L qui explique en partie son état d'esprit. Ce chapitre marque un tournant (c'est pour ça qu'il est en deux parties huhuh) et il annonce ce que beaucoup d'entre vous attendait, (ne mentez pas les gens XD je suis comme vous moua ) c'est-à-dire du SMUT. Ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est le smut, pas d'inquiétude, toute yaoiste sait sentir l'arrivé du smut dans une fic.

Bref les prochains chapitres, je l'espère, ne vous ferons pas regretter d'avoir autant attendu.

Je m'excuse encore pour mes délais interminables et je dis MERCI MERCI MERCI à toutes vos super reviews. Elles me vont toutes droit au cœur.

**Merci aux anonymes, à luna03, Diya, melissa, felicia, Ryuzaki, ANGEUUH (cmon nom EIN x)) (MDR pseudo de la mort qui tue - ), Anonyme ?, Camille, R&S-PKJ, Elea, Elia, Jo, Justadream, Amethyste-gracieuse, Abyss, Mili.**

**Merci aussi aux loggés à qui je vous réponds en privé, rien que pour vous embêteeeeer -**

ET ENCORE PLUS MERCI A MA BETA NOUVELLEMENT ACQUISE EMI ZE T AIME CHOU lol

* * *

**Comment peut-on fermer les yeux….**

* * *

_**Partie 2**_

* * *

Light s'était réveillé comme le matin précédent, aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

C'était un matin bien différent pourtant.

Il se sentait faible et nauséeux, poisseux même. L'atmosphère de la chambre était lourde et malsaine, l'odeur rance du sexe, palpable.

Misa, dormait paisiblement contre lui, heureuse et reput, le tic tac du réveil, l'odeur, la chaleur, les souvenirs de la veille qui commençaient à ressurgir dans son esprit… C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Il repoussa doucement Misa. Avec un luxe de précaution, il la cala avec un oreiller. Cela le répugnait de la subir une minute de plus, mais l'idée de la réveiller lui était tout aussi insupportable.

Peut être parce qu'elle était terriblement belle dans son sommeil. Comme L. Douce et innocente, bien qu'elle ai prouvé la veille qu'elle n'était ni l'un ni l'autre.

L aussi était un peu comme ça.

Le sommet de l'iceberg.

Mais Misa n'avait pas mentit au sujet de son attirance pour lui, de son amour.

Et il l'avait trompé.

Il avait fait une des choses que son code moral réprouvait le plus, tout ça pour blesser la seule personne dont il s'était jamais sentit proche.

Les seules raisons qu'il parvenait à invoquer pour justifier ses actes lui paraissait à présent dénué de bon sens.

Il se sentait stupide, jeune et profondément désolé.

Il entra dans la salle de bain de Misa, qui ressemblait particulièrement à celle qu'il partageait avec L, à cela près que la personnalité de la jeune fille l'imprégnait.

Le miroir était orné de volant froufroutant, des produits de beauté divers envahissaient toutes les étagères disponibles….

Les serviettes de bain roses sentaient la fraise.

_« Quelque chose que Ryuzaki adorerait… »_

Le sentiment de malaise qui l'avait prit monta d'un cran.

Son père et les autres membres de l'équipe avaient sûrement refusé d'observer la scène, mais Ryuzaki…

Light se souvenait, alors qu'il laissait l'eau brulante courir sur son corps… Les caresses qu'il avait offerte à Misa, ne pensant pourtant qu'à L, imaginant son regard vide mais si intense surveillant chacun de ses geste…

Il avait presque pu voir Ryuzaki fantasmant sur eux, s'imaginant peut être à la place de Misa, recevant ses baisers et ses caresses comme il l'aurait dû… Avec passion.

Comme s'ils avaient tout les deux partagés cet instant à travers le mannequin.

La stupidité et le romantisme écœurant de telles pensées le frappaient à présent, son corps se trouvant libéré de l'insupportable tension qui s'y était accumulé depuis son emprisonnement.

Ses jambes tremblèrent et il ferma les yeux un instant.

Il devait se reprendre.

Les larmes refluèrent une fois, deux fois, hésitèrent à la barrière de ses paupières et quand finalement, une seule d'entre elles parvint à s'échapper, il s'effondra.

A genoux dans cette douche luxueuse, dont l'eau chaude ne tarissait jamais, il pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré : Enfant honteux, perdu et humilié, si profondément, tellement qu'il pouvait à peine matérialiser l'idée de se retrouver devant Ryuzaki une fois de plus.

Le ciel devait être contre lui car ce fut bel et bien le détective qui vint le déloger de son asile de vapeur avec force de coups assenés sur la porte. Derrière Misa hurlait d'indignation (elle était visiblement nue quand L avait débarqué dans la chambre).

- J'espère que Yagami-kun ne s'est pas noyé !

Le ton de sa voix laissait entendre bien le contraire.

Au moins il avait réussi.

Ryuzaki le détestait surement à présent.

Il avait gagné.

C'était bien la première fois que cette constatation laissait un tel gout dans sa bouche.

* * *

**L/L :L/L :L/L :L**

* * *

Light s'était bien douté que ses actes auraient des répercutions désagréables. Il avait apprit à ses dépends et ce depuis longtemps qu'on ne jouait pas impunément avec L et encore moins avec sa fierté.

Le jeune homme avait calculé et avait pensé pouvoir faire avec.

Il ne s'était hélas pas préparer à ça.

La petite chose tyrannique de cinq ans que l'adolescent avait déjà de nombreuses fois entrevu en L était aujourd'hui à sa présence maximum.

Et chose « étonnante », il ne s'attaquait qu'à lui.

Watari et le reste de l'équipe ne pouvait voir qu'un détective anormalement adorable et complaisant, supportant toute leur bévue avec un petit sourire et même Matsuda profitait de cette bonne humeur.

Chacun y allait de sa théorie pour expliquer ce changement de caractère soudain.

La plus plébiscité était celle de Watari et la plus risible, celle de Mastuda.

Le vieil homme affirmait qu'il arrivait en de très rare occasion que son protégé s'égaie anormalement quand une affaire arrivait à un certain point de stagnation. Un reflexe naturel destiné à remonter le moral de ses troupes. L'adolescent le soupçonnait d'en savoir bien plus que ce qu'il prétendait.

Le crétin (car en son fort intérieur Light ne baptisait pas autrement Matsuda), lui, tentait de les convaincre avec force d'arguments que le détective avait mangé un gâteau transgénique envoyé par Kira.

Toujours était que, quelle qu'en soit la raison, le jeune homme se conduisait comme un chaton avec tous, et comme un serpent avec lui.

C'était là toute la subtilité, et la malignité du détective.

Quand les membres de l'équipe avaient le dos tourné, ou quand ils étaient seuls, il se montrait hargneux, agressif, moqueur ou pire, l'ignorait totalement.

Il poussait sans relâche Light à bout de nerf et quand le jeune homme explosait, il attirait l'attention des autres qui, hélas, ne voyaient que l'air faussement choqué et blessé de Ryuzaki.

« Oh Light-kun, miaulait t'il, j'essaie juste de t'aider ». L'adolescent aurait presque pu voir une larme briller sur sa joue à chaque fois et finit par ne plus penser qu'à une chose : l'étrangler.

Il ne prit le partit d'ignorer le détective qu'après cinq remontrance de son père et une bonne dizaine des divers membres de l'équipe, sur combien il était cruel de s'en prendre à Ryuzaki, pour une fois que lui-même faisait des efforts pour se montrer sympathique.

Il avait bien essayé de déjouer ses tours mesquins, mais un L en colère semblait bien plus difficile à abattre. Le jeune homme soupira.

L'affaire n'avançait pas. L le détestait. Misa lui avait envoyé une vingtaine de texto en six heures. Le détective montait lentement mais surement les autres membres de l'équipe contre lui.

Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à accorder d'importance à tout cela.

Il était fatigué.

A l'intérieur il était épuisé.

L'abattement qui l'accablait n'avait jamais eu de précédant dans sa vie et, d'une certaine manière, c'était toujours mieux que la chape d'ennui qui l'avait si longtemps entouré.

_« Il y a des solitudes plus supportables que d'autres »_

Alors que cette pensée s'attardait à la surface de son esprit, Light se rendit compte qu'il avait noté cette phrase en plein milieu de ses notes sur l'accident de bus suspect dont il avait la charge.

Il jeta un coup d'œil affolé aux alentours de son bureau, dans l'espoir de trouver une gomme rapidement. Assez rapidement pour que Ryuzaki ne s'aperçoive de rien. Le détective avait déjà suffisamment de raison pour être en rogne. Light n'avait pas besoin de lui donner un bâton supplémentaire pour le battre.

L'espoir était vain cependant, car il partageait son bureau avec L, dont le méticuleux désordre était un mystère pour tout être normalement constitué.

D'habitude, le détective lui permettait d'avoir son propre bureau sur lequel il pouvait exercer toute la force de ses impulsions maniaques.

- Yagami-kuuun, susurra le jeune homme en ce penchant sur lui avec un air purement sadique imprimé sur le visage. Qu'y a-t-il de si important qui puisse te distraire de la mort de Sakurakono-san ?

« Un million de choses » Faillit soupirer l'adolescent avant de se reprendre.

Une autre petite vengeance du détective :

Tous les culs de sac, les cas ridicules, les paperasses stupides qu'on confiait d'habitude à Matsuda semblaient soudainement convergées vers lui.

Etonnement, c'était aussi cet idiot de Matsuda qui avait récupéré les meilleurs dossiers et, comme il fallait s'y attendre, ses capacités limitées le forçaient à recourir à l'aide de L en moyenne toutes les vingt minutes.

Il avait calculé.

Et évidemment le détective s'empressait d'aller l'aider avec une patience dont Light n'avait jusque là jamais entrevu la lueur.

Ryuzaki avait finit par permettre à l'imbécile de s'asseoir près de lui. Trop près de l'avis de Light et surement aussi de l'avis du détective. Il avait apprit avec le temps combien L tenait à son espace vital. Pourtant, il autorisait Matsuda à se tenir proche de lui. Il autorisait cette main d'abruti finit de trainer sur son épaule. Il laissait même entrevoir de petits sourires quand le crétin comprenait enfin quelque chose.

Les autres membres de l'équipe observaient le spectacle d'un air approbateur, content que L ait enfin décidé d'aider Matsuda à se hisser à un niveau où il pourrait éventuellement être autre chose qu'un boulet.

Pour Light, la scène était obscène.

Il fit une boule de ses notes et recommença tout à zéro, ignorant les chuchotements acerbes du détective.

L avait tort. S'il avait vraiment été Kira, la terre comprendrait un idiot de moins depuis bientôt six heures.

Il n'en pouvait plus, et il n'était que quinze heure.

* * *

**L/L :L/L :L/L :L**

* * *

Comme s'il n'avait pas passé une journée suffisamment éprouvante, une très mauvaise surprise s'était présentée à lui à leur retour dans la chambre.

Après un diné insupportable auquel un idiot et une gamine avait été convié, dont le souvenir était gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, il ne manquait vraiment plus que la vengeance de L le poursuive jusqu'au lit.

La chambre avait toujours été leur asile à tout les deux.

Un endroit de paix où il pouvait faire tomber tout les masques.

Aussi en voyant le spectacle qui s'étendait devant lui, il resta figé sur le pas de la porte.

- ...

- Tu m'empêches de passer, Yagami-kun, soupira L qui le poussa sans ménagement pour le précéder dans la pièce.

- Qu'est... Qu'est ce que c'est que ça Ryuzaki ?! S'exclama le jeune homme en pointant du doigt les lits jumeau qui avaient remplacé leur luxueux lit double.

L posa sur lui un regard critique et déclara le plus naturellement du monde.

- Deux lits.

- Tu te moques de moi?

- Pas le moins du monde Yagami-kun. Ce sont bien des lits, et bien qu'il soit tard je suis encore capable de les compter.

Light respira profondément. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse le détective briser une fois de plus son masque de calme et de contrôle.

- Est-ce-que je peux savoir la raison de ce soudain changement? Demanda t'il avec un sourire conciliant.

Le détective ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder avant de répondre.

- Je ne me sens pas l'envie de partager mon lit avec Yagami-kun. De plus, un peu d'intimité est nécessaire au bon développement d'un adolescent en pleine croissance comme l'est Yagami-kun.

Light serra les poings mais ne se départit pas de son sourire. Si Ryuzaki voulait jouer à ça, il jouerait.

- Je vois.

L ne répondit rien et sortit son portable de sa poche de son étrange et habituelle manière, fermement tenu entre son pouce et son index. Il composa un numéro du bout des doigts, comme si le clavier avait été recouvert d'une substance hautement répugnante et nocive.

- Watari?

- ...

- Je vais me doucher, tu peux commencer la surveillance.

- ...

- Parfaitement

- ...

- Parfaitement Watari! S'exclama soudain L en anglais avant de refermer vivement le petit boîtier et de le fourrer dans sa poche.

Light haussa les épaules, de plus en plus mal à l'aise par la tournure que prenait les évènements.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Rien qui ne concerne Yagami-kun, répondit tranquillement le détective en les détachant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Ryuzaki!?

- Je vais prendre ma douche.

- Mais je croyais... Que nous étions censés... Enfin... D'habitude...

- J'ai décidé de changer ma manière de procéder.

- Mais...

- Ceci n'est pas sujet à discussion ,Yagami-kun, répliqua froidement le détective, mettant fin à toute objection possible de la part du jeune homme.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce, laissant Light hébété et légèrement frissonnant.

Son estomac semblait ne pas vouloir cesser de se tordre. Une étrange nausée le parcourait, comme si son corps pressentait lui aussi ce que son esprit lui hurlait.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond... Et même au delà de ce qu'il avait fait avec Misa... Le comportement de Ryuzaki, sa façon d'agir, ses décisions, il ne comprenait plus rien.

Ses petites vengeances étaient la suite logique de son comportement. Elles brûlaient Light comme autant de cigarette qu'on aurait éteintes sur son bras. Mais il ne les considérait pas comme anormales. Peut être disproportionné mais, d'une certaine manière, attendu et mérité.

En touchant à leur chambre, Ryuzaki ne se contentait pas de profondément bouleverser les bases même de leur relation mais changeait ses méthodes d'enquête.

Et c'était bien là le plus terrifiant.

L en était venu à revoir son approche sur une enquête par dégout pour sa présence.

Ca faisait mal.

Légèrement hébété il alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son nouveau lit. Curieusement, sa table de nuit et celle de L n'avait pas été déplacé d'un centimètre. Toutes ses affaires étaient à leur place, comme s'il y avait toujours eu deux lits au lieu d'un. Il s'habituait déjà à la sensation de liberté que lui procurait l'absence de chaîne, comme s'il n'avait jamais été enchaîné au détective.

Déprimé, il laissa errer son regard sur la fenêtre qui diffusait les mornes lumières de la ville, sur les rideaux qui lui semblaient bien moins impressionnant qu'au premier jour, à la table de nuit en acajou et au papier qu'il n'avait pas ramasser le matin même et qui dépassait légèrement d'en dessous.

Intrigué, il tendit le bras vers l'objet et s'en saisit.

Ce qu'il avait d'abord prit pour une paperasse de plus se trouva être une enveloppe. Il reconnut l'écriture romaji de son nom griffonné dessus de cette étrange mais attachante petite écriture penchée qu'il connaissait si bien à présent.

Un terrible pressentiment s'empara alors de lui et il sentit sa poitrine de comprimé, le privant un instant d'oxygène.

Comme dans un rêve, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortie une feuille de papier épaisse, légèrement granuleuse, d'une belle couleur crème. Il reconnu, tracée à l'encre noir, en anglais, la même écriture que sur l'enveloppe, celle de L et dû un instant fermer les yeux avant de commencer à lire.

Une horrible évidence s'imposait à lui.

_« J'aurais dû ramasser ça hier matin, j'aurais du lire ça avant! »_

Il caressa le papier, comme il aurait aimer caresser la peau de L, savourant la forme des mots, le fait que la lettre soit écrite en anglais, et non en kanji et finalement, il se lança, comme un équilibriste sur la corde, sans filet aucun.

« _Plus maintenant..._ »

Il parcourut la lettre une fois, puis deux, puis trois…_« Ce n'est pas possible… Il y a forcément une erreur ! »_

La quatrième et dernière lecture déclencha en lui une longue plainte qui ne s'incarna qu'en un seul mot.

_« Non non nononononon »_

Light ferma un instant les yeux, il essaya de calmer son esprit qui se déchaînait à présent en une longue série de non tonitruant.

Rien n'y fit.

Il avait fait une erreur.

Il ne faisait JAMAIS d'erreur.

Il était Yagami Light.

Ca ne pouvait être...

Alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait sur Ryuzaki, encore ruisselant, une serviette sur les épaules, il se jeta presque sur le détective.

- Un problème Yagami-kun?

Les mots refusaient pour la première fois de sa vie de venir à sa bouche, alors il brandit la lettre.

L'expression de L se modifia légèrement avant de redevenir parfaitement neutre.

- Oui ?

- Ne… Te moque pas de moi.

- Ce serait bien la dernière chose qui me viendrait à l'esprit Yagami-kun. Maintenant il est temps d'aller te doucher.

Quelque chose craqua alors à l'intérieur de Light et il empoigna violement L par les épaules et secoua aussi fort qu'il le pu.

Après quelques secondes de ce traitement, le détective sembla décider que c'était suffisant. Il se rejeta énergiquement en arrière et son poing ne tarda pas à percuter la pommette gauche de l'adolescent.

- Yagami-kun a dépassé les limites cette fois, souffla-t-il, le visage toujours aussi fermé.

- J'essaie de TE PARLER.

- Pas assez visiblement ! Cria soudain le jeune homme et ce son, si incongru, si anormal, tellement étranger à L qu'il semblait s'élever du néant, les figea tout les deux durant de longues minutes.

Finalement le détective soupira et se reprit.

- Cette discussion ne mène nulle part, Light. Arrêtons là.

Le jeune homme frémit en entendant son nom rouler sur la langue de Ryuzaki. Sa voix grave et profonde lui donnait des accents mystérieux.

- Non.

L lui jeta un regard mauvais. L'adolescent lui saisi le bras pour l'empêcher de se détourner.

- Je ne peux pas. Si je te laisse fuir maintenant…

- C'est bien là qu'est le problème de Light-kun, il ne pense qu'à lui, lui et personne d'autre que lui !

- Parce que toi non ?!

- Si, répliqua doucement le détective. Mais moi je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire.

Un profond abattement saisit de nouveau l'adolescent. Il lâcha le bras maigre de son ami et se laissa choir sur son lit.

Un interminable silence s'abattit sur eux alors que L le regardait avec une insistance et une circonspection qu'il n'avait pas la force de combattre. Finalement il murmura, plus pour lui-même que pour le détective :

« Alors… Jamais… ?

Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qu'il tentait de dire mais, comme toujours, Ryuzaki sembla percer le fondement même de son interrogation et y répondit du mieux qu'il le put.

- Je ne sais pas Light.

- Je t'ai blessé ?

Il leva les yeux vers le détective, plus impassible et silencieux que jamais. Pourtant, à cet instant, il pouvait voir clairement en travers de lui.

Bien sur qu'il l'avait blessé… Avait-il seulement besoin de le demander ?

Il aurait aimé demander pardon, mais à ce stade, tous les mots d'excuse qu'il pourrait exhaler auraient des relents de légèreté et pire, de mensonge.

L porta son pouce à ses lèvres, se demandant quel serait la meilleure attitude à adopter. Finalement il vint s'asseoir sur le lit, à une distance respectable de Light. Hésitant, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent prostré, la tête appuyé sur ses mains et tapota doucement.

Le petit rire nerveux qui s'échappa de Light était communicatif car il le sentit bientôt secoué d'un hoquet stressé et prit quelques longues minutes pour le calmer avant de prendre la parole.

- Nous devrions allez nous couchez… Et oublier tout ça. L'affaire est primordiale. Tout ceci est insignifiant comparé à Kira.

Il sursauta légèrement devant le brusque sursaut qui redressa l'adolescent. Il ne fit pas un geste pour empêcher Light de saisir ses poignets et remarqua distraitement que les mains du jeune homme étaient capables de les encercler entièrement.

Son expression était pour une fois le miroir de la sienne.

Ils se reflétaient si parfaitement.

L faillit fermer les yeux quand le visage de l'adolescent se rapprocha du sien mais se retint.

Il ne désirait pas mortifier le jeune homme car il n'était pas innocent à la façon dont avait dégénéré les évènements, et cette journée de vengeance avait suffisamment apaisé son cœur pour qu'il puisse de nouveau écouter ce que lui disait sa tête.

Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à fondre dans les bras du garçon comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le détective commençait vraiment à craindre et même à détester tout ces moments où il se retrouvait seul avec l'adolescent. Si au début l'amusement de leur petit duel quotidien avait suffit à compenser le profond changement que sa présence avait induit dans ses habitudes, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui.

Avant, sa concentration totale sur les affaires dont il avait la charge le protégeait de toutes les questions et les troubles que Light suscitait chez lui.

Mais l'adolescent avait besoin d'énormes quantités de sommeil, de manger à des heures fixes, lentement et dans le calme, de se distraire…

L ne ressentait aucun de ces besoins et le temps qu'il devait consacrer au jeune homme pour qu'il puisse les assouvir le mettait face à sa plus grande faiblesse.

Quand l'ennui s'abattait sur lui, quand il épuisait tous les sujets attraits à son affaire stagnante, quand il n'avait plus d'idées sur la façon d'harceler l'adolescent pour lui soutirer une confession, il se mettait à penser à Light.

Bien sur, son ami occupait, en tant que suspect numéro un dans la plus grande affaire de sa carrière, une grande partie de ses pensées. Mais ces instants là étaient différents.

Il pensait à Light. Pas à Light le suspect. Juste Light.

Ce qui ne semblait être qu'une manifestation du syndrome de Stockholm chez Light avait prit des tournures de révolution dans son esprit.

Il savait bien que le syndrome pouvait l'avoir lui aussi touché, pourtant il sentait, confusément, que des rouages de son esprit qu'il avait toujours cru endormi à jamais s'était remit en marche depuis que Light avait commencé à lui faire des avances.

Son admiration pour la beauté, le charisme et l'intelligence de l'adolescent n'avait jamais dépassé les limites du profond intérêt et de l'excitation que lui procurait un casse tête particulièrement difficile à résoudre. Du moins en était-il ainsi avant l'emprisonnement de Light.

Le détective ne savait pas comment, il ne savait pourquoi, mais il savait.

Light avait changé.

Profondément changé. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux, dans ses intonations, dans ses sourires, dans la chaleur de ses mains quand elles le touchaient.

Même sa physionomie était devenue plus douce, plus attirante, si bien qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de le voir comme un Kira potentiel.

Le premier Light était une statue de glace. Magnifique et majestueuse, mais effrayante et glaçante, jusqu'au plus profond du cœur. Cette aura de danger et de malignité qui l'entourait ne pouvait être cachée à l'instinct acéré de L.

Ce Light là était Kira. Cela n'avait jamais fait le moindre doute pour lui, aussi bon comédien que cet adolescent ai pu être.

Il n'était même pas sûr que Light ai eu envie de le lui cacher. Du moins, inconsciemment.

Ce besoin de reconnaissance dont l'adolescent semblait déborder le laissait parfois si ouvert, si vulnérable.

Malgré tout, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la vulnérabilité qu'il pouvait lire à cet instant dans les yeux de l'autre Light. Celui qui tenait ses poignets entre ses mains brûlantes.

Ces mains qui l'avait caressé comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait.

Comme il n'avait jamais permis à personne de le faire.

Son cœur lui criait qu'il ne risquait pas sa vie auprès de ce Light, lui criait que malgré tout leur masques ils pouvaient à tout moment se découvrir l'un l'autre et guérir les blessures qui les avait rendu ainsi. Et c'était ces pensées qui le terrifiaient.

L haïssait Light Yagami du plus profond de son être.

Il refusait de se trouver vulnérable devant l'adolescent.

Devant quiconque.

Mais Light qui était ainsi lui aussi venait de s'ouvrir à lui. L'aveu de sa défaite était implicite mais il était là.

L'adolescent avait utilisé toute les armes qu'il avait eut en sa possession dans ce combat, jusqu'à la dernière et avait faillit le perdre.

Si un être d'une fierté égale à la sienne pouvait accepter la reddition, n'en était-il lui-même pas capable ?

Et si Light le pouvait et lui non, cela faisait-il de lui le véritable perdant ?

L'adolescent le fixait sans faire un geste, sans rien d'autre qu'une expression dubitative au visage, attendant visiblement qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Il lui avait apprit la patience, mais à quel prix ?

L secoua doucement la tête en se rendant compte qu'au final ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un nouveau jeu. Le jeu de leur vie. Et que s'il haïssait Light, ce n'était qu'à la mesure de son amour pour lui.

- Ryuzaki ?

La voix de Light était rauque. Elle le faisait frissonner.

Maladroitement, il se rapprocha du jeune qui lâcha doucement ses poignets, surpris. La brusque perte de chaleur précipita sa décision, révélant à son esprit que ce qu'il avait toujours craint était en train de ce produire.

Quand il posa la tête sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et se blottit dans sa chaleur, ce n'était pas une action guidé par son esprit, mais par ce cœur que lui et Watari avait mit des années à maintenir sous contrôle.

Il pouvait presque entendre sonner sa fin.

- Light… Qu'est ce que tu es en train de me faire, murmura t'il doucement alors que les bras de l'adolescent se refermait presque convulsivement autour de lui.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, mais il sentit qu'au fond de lui, il se posait la même question.

Les changements qu'ils avaient provoqués en l'autre étaient à présent trop profonds pour être réversible.

Une minuterie s'était mise en marche, et aucun des deux ne savaient ce qu'elle annoncerait quand la sonnerie finale retentirait.

Leur rédemption ou leur glas ?

* * *

**A SUIVRE**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Comment peut on?**

* * *

**Auteur** : Kazuza

**Disclaimer** : Ils… ne sont pas… à moi OUIIIIIINNN !! L je veux L ! Je ne veux rien d'autre que L çç

**Pairing** : Light x L x Light , Misa x Light et peut être un chouia de Matsuda x L

**Genre** : Ca risque fort de se développer en AU aussi ceux qui aime pas hein… alors làààààà on passe en yaoi si je ne me trompe pas. Attention Tripotage de jeune homme entre eux etc… Ceux à qui ça plait pas hein ? Miracle ? Oui, deux semaines seulement, on sent l'intervention divine XD

**Chronologie/ Spoiler** : Cela se passe durant l'arc de Yotsuba donc tout ceux qui en sont pas encore là...

**Note (pas intéressant comme d'hab vous pouvez sautez les gens XD ) **

Après réflexion, je pense que cette fic fera environ 15 chap, 18 au grand max et je n'écrirais pas les parties deux et trois parce que j'en aurais pas le courage. Mais la première partie se suffira à elle même donc pas d'inquiètude les gens

Cette fois ci donc je ne m'excuse pas pour les délais parce que je me suis suuuuuurpassé XD et je dis MERCI MERCI MERCI à toutes vos super reviews. La review est la nourriture de l'auteur, tout comme le fromage et le pain et le jus d'orange et le thé earl grey lalala lol

**Merci aux anonymes, à Elea, Miss K, Camille et Boby !**

**Merci aussi aux loggés à qui je vous réponds en privé, rien que pour vous embêteeeeer -**

Et a tout les autres lecteurs !

_**Merci a mumy pour sa bêta lecture **_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

« Tu me regardes…

- Oui. » Répondit L sans aucune trace de contrition.

« Ryuzaki…

- Light…

- Arrête !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce que je fais est intime ! »

Le détective s'approcha un peu plus près de la douche et examina ostentatoirement l'entrejambe de son ami. Light rougit furieusement et tira brutalement le rideau. Tout le plaisir de se retrouver dans une salle de bain magnifique, à prendre sa douche dans une immense baignoire de marbre, était gâché.

« Light-kun ne semble pas se masturber…

- Je ne… !! Se laver est aussi quelque chose d'intime Ryuzaki. » Cracha l'adolescent, toujours brûlant de honte en mettant plus d'ardeur à finir sa toilette. « Je sais que tu as du mal à te faire aux coutumes « des humains » mais fais un effort.

- Light-kun est cruel. » Répondit tranquillement le détective en tirant pour la quatrième fois le rideau depuis le début de la douche de Light.

« Arrête ça ! C'est dégoûtant ! »

L le fixa un moment sans pour autant abandonné la lutte « à qui tirerait le plus fort le rideau » avant de demander avec un intérêt non feint :

« Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?!

- Pourquoi ne puis je pas te regarder quand tu te laves ? »

La voix grave du détective se fit soudain suspicieuse.

« Light-kun commettrait-il sous couvert d'une activité innocente un acte plus cruel et vicieux ? »

L'adolescent soupira en finissant de se rincer les cheveux.

L'attitude de L, depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, n'avait pas varié d'un iota. Il avait, après quelques jours de torture supplémentaire, abandonné ses griefs contre l'adolescent et reprit leurs petites habitudes. A cela près que les lits étaient toujours double, ce qui l'obligeait, d'une très agréable façon cela dit, à devoir se pelotonner contre L qui ne faisait pas grand cas de son propre lit et visitait régulièrement le sien. Il avait ainsi toutes les excuses pour laisser courir ses mains sur le détective, même si des coups plus ou moins violents lui était assené à chaque fois qu'il allait trop loin. Cela arrivait fréquemment.

Pourtant, une semaine avait passé et aucun autre changement significatif ne s'était produit.

Light se sentait frustré et trompé par les actes du détective.

Sa haine manifeste envers lui pour ce qu'il avait fait avec Misa avait au moins eu pour résultat positif de faire tomber le masque d'indifférence que L affichait avec tant d'aise.

Pour ne rien arranger, l'enquête s'était tellement embourbée que L avait été obligé de se retourner vers ses deux seuls suspects pour se donner l'illusion qu'il parvenait à quelque chose.

Il harcelait non plus seulement Light mais Misa, en particulier sur le jour où elle avait rencontré Light pour la première fois. Pour la défense de son ami, Light devait bien reconnaître que le peu de souvenir que la jeune fille et lui-même gardaient de certains évènements était troublant, mais sûrement pas au point de leur faire subir ce que L leur avait fait. Et continuait de leur faire.

L'affection que L avait semblé porter à la jeune fille avait grandement diminué, songeait le jeune homme en tirant de plus belle sur le rideau.

Il s'en serait presque sentit honteux si une pointe de ressentiment au souvenir des cinquante jours d'emprisonnement n'avait pas percé son cœur, lui donnant par la même la force d'arracher la tenture des mains de L et de lui répliquer d'une voix cinglante :

« Le voyeurisme est un délit non ? »

_Et la torture est un crime…_

Les yeux de L s'agrandirent légèrement. Il porta son pouce à ses lèvres et le mordilla pensivement avant de recommencer à tripoter le rideau, sans plus chercher à l'ouvrir cette fois.

Un ange passa, puis les lèvres du détective s'étirèrent en un petit sourire dénué de toute innocence et il répliqua d'un ton dogmatique :

« Observer le suspect d'une affaire de meurtre n'est pas à considérer comme un délit Light-kun.

- Pas pendant qu'il se douche !

- L'affaire Kira n'étant pas conventionnelle, mes méthodes d'investigations ne peuvent pas l'être non plus. Ne sachant absolument pas de quelle manière Kira procède pour tuer ses victimes, je me dois d'observer Light-kun dans toutes les situations possibles pour ….

- Ce sont des excuses de pervers Ryuzaki, rien de plus, siffla l'adolescent en sortant de la douche, une serviette déjà nouée autour de la taille. »

Le détective lâcha le rideau et commença à se déshabiller en boudant.

« Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne-t-il à me traiter de pervers ?

- Tu te poses vraiment la question ? »

L lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de se glisser dans la douche.

Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, il ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'œil au corps finement musclé de son ami.

« Si tu tiens tant à surveiller ce que je fais dans la douche, tu n'as qu'à la prendre avec moi… »

Il avait prit soin de prononcer ces paroles sur un ton taquin, histoire de sonder un peu le détective plus que dans l'espoir qu'il accepterait, si bien que la réponse qu'il reçu le jeta presque par terre.

« Mais Light-kun a déjà fini de se laver ».

L'adolescent avala sa salive avec difficulté. D'agréables petits picotements prenant naissance à la base de sa nuque prenaient plaisir à parcourir son corps jusqu'à son entrejambe. La chair de poule l'envahit et ce n'était certainement pas à cause du froid. La chaleur humide de la salle de bain était étouffante. Il aimait ses douches brûlantes, Ryuzaki aussi.

Avant même qu'il ait pu réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de dire, ou même de faire, son corps s'était approché de la luxueuse baignoire et il tirait doucement, presque révérencieusement le rideau.

Sa voix traîtresse déclara alors, sans une once d'hésitation :

« Je pourrais te frotter le dos. »

Si lui-même pouvait relever le défi que ses hormones malfaisantes avaient mélangé à sa voix, Ryuzaki le pouvait très certainement aussi. L lui offrit un regard plus qu'équivoque et en l'espace d'un battement de cœur, Light était de nouveau sous la douche, juste derrière le détective.

Il retint un instant sa respiration face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le naturel avec lequel L continuait de se frotter les avant-bras avait quelque chose d'enviable. Du bout des doigts son ami lui remit le gel douche au chocolat dont il s'était allégrement tartiné.

« Alors ? »

_Saleté_, songea l'adolescent en récupérant prestement la bouteille.

Le jet d'eau chaude n'était pas en contact direct avec sa peau, le bord arrière de la baignoire était resté froid et le rideau collait désagréablement à son bras droit, pourtant il faisait une chaleur à mourir. Light se sentait brûler de la même fièvre qui l'avait consumé la nuit où il avait étreint Misa. A cela près que cette fièvre était à présent déclenchée non pas par un acte sexuel mais par la simple idée de frotter le dos de Ryuzaki.

L'adolescent serra les dents pour ignorer le début d'érection qui prenait naissance entre ses jambes et après une prière à toutes les entités divines potentiellement existantes pour que L ne se retourne pas, il déposa une noisette du gel onctueux au creux de sa main.

Il fit mousser le savon entre ses mains, prit une grande inspiration et les déposa sur les épaules de Ryuzaki.

Le léger frisson qui parcourut le corps de son ami le rassura. Au moins, même si L parvenait à avoir l'air parfaitement détendu et insouciant, il savait désormais que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le détective se déplia une seconde pour baisser la pression du jet, permettant a Light de s'apercevoir qu'une fois redresser, ils étaient de la même taille.

Ses mains encerclèrent les épaules maigres et noueuses, d'un soyeux incomparable, avant de glisser vers les omoplates. Il massait plus qu'il ne frottait à vrai dire, prenant toute fois soin de ne pas laisser son toucher aller jusqu'à la caresse. Les muscles puissants du dos roulaient sous ses doigts.

L'adolescent s'en émerveillait presque. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que derrière ces attitudes de petit enfant, son visage qui possédait encore des rondeurs de l'enfance, le corps de son ami ait pu receler une telle masculinité. Et encore moins que la découverte de cette virilité caché, offerte a cet instant à sa seule vue puisse le plonger dans un tel état d'excitation.

Il compta avec délectation les protubérances osseuses de la colonne vertébrale, osa glisser ses mains sur les côtes presque trop apparente mais pas encore assez pour que cela le choque, et poussa jusqu'au hanche étroites avant que les mains de L sur ses poignets de l'arrête. Puissance insoupçonnable dans ces mains blanches et osseuse, si fine qu'on pouvait croire facilement pouvoir les briser.

« Ryuzaki ? »

La voix de Light était rauque, chargée de désir et de frustration. Il ne fit rien pour le masquer. Il voulait que le détective sente et comprenne ce que sa seule présence déclenchait en lui.

« Cela suffit » Murmura L en repoussant ses mains loin de son corps.

Light changea imperceptiblement de position pour pouvoir entrevoir l'expression du détective. Ce qu'il aperçut cependant dépassa tous ses espoirs, même les plus inavoués.

Il se pencha sur l'oreille droite du jeune homme et murmura : « Tu comptes faire quelque chose à propos de ça ? »

L se dégagea d'une secousse et se tourna vers lui d'un geste brusque, lui révélant son érection et la rougeur de ses joues sans une seule trace de honte.

La colère faisait briller ses yeux, leur insufflant la vie dont ils semblaient tant manquer.

« Je pensais pourtant que Yagami-kun savait déjà ce que je pensais de tout cela.

- La fin de la liberté ? S'exclama l'adolescent, Ryuzaki, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu dénigres pour préserver ces croyances stupides !"

Les yeux du détective se rétrécirent légèrement et le rouge de ses joues s'accentua.

Light se tassa sur lui-même, près à encaisser le contrecoup de ses moqueries. L sembla juger qu'il était trop dangereux, ou stupide d'entamer un combat dans une baignoire et non sans le foudroyer une dernière fois du regard, se retourna vers le jet pour pouvoir se rincer.

« Tu es insupportable, siffla Light en sortant prestement de la douche.

- Non.

- Ce n'était pas une question.

- Light-kun a un tel don pour les affirmations… » Répondit tranquillement le détective en finissant de se rincer.

Il sortie de la douche, tout luisant à la lueur des puissantes lampes de la salle de bain et se pencha pour attraper une serviette sur l'étagère à sa gauche.

Light déglutit de nouveau et se retourna pour s'habiller.

Il avait compris la leçon de L la semaine précédente. Il avait été égoïste de pousser son ami dans une direction qui le mettait mal à l'aise et ses vengeances avaient été aussi puériles qu'inutiles, si ce n'était à détruire tout ce qui s'était préalablement construit entre eux. Cette impatience et cette méchanceté à peine dissimulées… Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il s'était toujours targué d'être une personne portée par la réflexion et non par la passion, contrairement à la plupart des animaux qui l'entouraient.

D'un certain côté il en voulait profondément à L de lui avoir fait voir cette détestable facette de lui-même, mais d'un autre il en était reconnaissant ; On ne pouvait corriger un défaut qu'en en prenant conscience.

Pourtant, l'idée même d'avoir ces défauts lui déplaisait.

La perfection était son but ultime, et il avait toujours cru y être parvenu.

Un regard oblique vers L lui dévoila le secret de sa coiffure infernale.

« Ne les sèche pas comme ça ! Tu essaies de tout arracher ou quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec mes cheveux… Comme d'autre personne de ma connaissance... » ajouta vicieusement le détective en continuant son séchage vigoureux qui consistait en deux étapes :

Empoigner ses mèches brunes dans la serviette et les tirer énergiquement vers le haut dans une étrange tentative d'essorage, puis les tenir entre ses mains, toujours recouvertes du linge et de frotter avec acharnement.

La technique semblait plus être à même de créer des nœuds ou d'arracher des cheveux que de sécher quoi que ce soit.

« Je passe le temps nécessaire à mon hygiène intime Ryuzaki, tout le monde n'a pas envie d'avoir l'air tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur !

- Je n'ai pas l'air de sortir d'un film d'horreur. Light-kun a comme à son habitude une forte propension à l'exagération. C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il a une vision si dramatique du monde dans lequel il vit et qu'il se sent obligé d'y intervenir en se servant de moyen…

- Arrête, si tu repars ne serait-ce qu'une fois encore dans une de tes accusations délirantes je t'étrangle de mes mains » Prévint l'adolescent en reposant le peigne qui avait servit à donner à sa chevelure un aspect décoiffé naturel, travaillé une demi-heure au gel.

- Plus cinq pourcent, et ça va en augmentant Light-kun.

La lueur amusée qui brillait dans les yeux écarquillés du détective et son index rivé à sa bouche ne trahissait que trop combien la situation entière l'amusait. L'adolescent ne croyait pas trop s'avancer en songeant qu'il le provoquait exprès.

Light se trouvait partagé entre l'envie d'effacer ce sourire moqueur d'un baiser ou d'un coup de poing.

Il choisit la dernière solution et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient à terre en train d'essayer de s'étrangler mutuellement. Alors que L avait réussi à coincer sa jambe autour de sa tête et s'apprêtait à appliquer une prise farfelue digne d'un catcheur professionnel, le grésillement des interphones qui peuplaient la salle de bain vint à sa rescousse.

La voix de Watari retentit dans la pièce, sommant L de venir immédiatement.

Le détective lâcha instantanément Light et se redressa d'un bond. L'adolescent eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits que le détective remettait à son poignet la chaîne qui les reliaient avant de le tirer à sa suite.

Après trois mois de passage à vide, l'affaire reprenait enfin.

* * *

**A/4A/4A/A4A/A4A/A**

* * *

Sa joue l'élançait douloureusement, sa cheville lui faisait mal et il avait tâché de sang sa chemise préférée.

L'esprit de Light réclamait vengeance et son corps quand à lui réclamait bien autre chose au spectacle d'un L se trémoussant sur sa chaise pour atteindre le bas de son dos.

Le large hématome qui apparaissait sur la peau crémeuse était comme un baume sur l'ego malmené de l'adolescent. Le corps du détective était si souple et élastique que ses coups ne semblaient jamais le blesser. A bien y réfléchir, c'était peut être tout simplement un bluff très bien pensé pour faire fondre sa détermination au combat.

Quoi qu'il en soit, leur rixe et l'apparition des nouvelles pistes l'avait échauffé physiquement et mentalement. Cela l'aidait d'ailleurs beaucoup à occulter les évènements qui avait précédés leur altercation.

Il pouvait encore sentir la peau de L sous ses doigts.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à une vengeance appropriée pour sa chemise et qui distrairait un peu Ryuzaki de la morosité qu'avait provoquée le fait qu'il ne puisse pas aller lui-même enquêter sur les nouveaux éléments de l'enquête, son estomac se mit à gargouiller.

Avec un léger sourire il se leva, tirant juste ce qu'il fallait sur la chaîne pour lui permettre d'atteindre le mini réfrigérateur qui se trouvait derrière eux.

Il l'ouvrit et avec un grand sourire s'empara de ce qu'il savait être la dernière part du gâteau préféré de L, le fraisier.

Il se saisit d'une des nombreuses fourchettes qui traînaient sur le rebord et retourna s'asseoir auprès de Ryuzaki. Celui-ci, jusque là absorbé dans une quelconque recherche venait de lever les yeux vers lui.

Il vit une petite lueur d'intérêt puis de désir s'allumer dans le regard habituellement sans vie du détective.

Celui-ci ce leva immédiatement pour aller remplir le trou noir qui lui servait de ventre et Light écouta avec délectation le petit grognement de mécontentement qui suivit la découverte du frigo vide.

Il était rare en fait que la chose la plus précieuse dans la vie de L en dehors de son ordinateur ne contienne pas un stock de déchets sucrés en tout genre. Watari passait tous les trois jours pour faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il devait racheter et revenait remplir la bête le lendemain.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, la piste particulièrement intéressante et extrêmement urgente qui c'était ouverte à eux avait obligé Watari à partir à l'autre bout du Japon pour faire la liaison entre leurs informateurs et L.

Le frigo dépouillé s'était donc vidé en une matinée malgré la tentative vainement cachée de rationnement que L avait essayé d'appliquer.

Peine perdu cependant, en cet instant le frigo était irrémédiablement vide.

«Un problème Ryuzaki?

- Yagami-kun... Ce petit jeu est cruel... »

L'adolescent offrit au détective son regard le plus innocent.

« Je te demande pardon?

- Yagami-kun n'aime pas les gâteaux.

- Au contraire Ryuzaki, ce n'est pas parce que je n'en mange pas toutes les secondes comme toi que je n'aime pas ça. Au contraire, j'apprécie un bon gâteau de temps en temps, et j'adore tout particulièrement les fraises.

- Une exagération de plus. »

_Et un mensonge en prime_.

Il avait une sainte horreur de tout ce qui était sucré et se forçait en cet instant à avoir l'air d'apprécier le gâteau tout dégoulinant d'un glaçage collant et criard.

Cependant le jeu était lancé, et il n'était pas question de retourner en arrière.

L était bien sûr au courant de son aversion pour le sucre mais Light pouvait le mettre au défi de le prouver si jamais il y faisait de nouveau allusion.

Le regard du détective s'assombrit et l'adolescent vit avec une certaine fascination ces yeux si vides se remplir de ce qu'il aurait pu appeler de l'envie.

L'adolescent aurait aimé que ce regard ne soit pas adressé au gâteau qu'il se forçait à manger.

_On va y travailler…_

Se calant plus confortablement sur le petit fauteuil, il agita la pâtisserie vers le détective avec un sourire affable.

"Je ne suis pas pingre Ryuzaki."

Le détective fut presque immédiatement auprès de lui, avançant déjà ses menottes avides vers le dessert.

Il les repoussa d'une main et adressa un gentil sourire au jeune homme avant de tremper son doigt dans la crème onctueuse et de le faire très lentement promener devant lui.

Une lueur qu'il connaissait bien s'alluma dans les yeux du détective.

L faisait partie de cette sorte de personne qui ne vivait qu'à travers les défis constants.

Light le savait bien car lui même était ainsi.

Le test de ce matin le lui avait prouvé.

Il avait eu tort dès le départ de jouer la carte du sérieux ou de la vengeance avec son étrange ami.

Il devait revenir à l'essence de ce qui avait créé un lien entre eux.

Le jeu.

"Tu veux goûter?"

Les yeux du détective se mirent à pétiller et il pencha la tête vers le doigt couvert de crème. Light regarda avec fascination la petite langue rose darder à l'entrée de la bouche puis venir s'enrouler autour de sa peau, chaude et humide. L lapa la crème avec application, sans jamais détourner ses yeux sombres des siens.

Le jeu avait commencé et aucun d'entre eux ne comptait céder ne serait ce qu'un pouce à l'autre.

Light entama son premier mouvement en poussant son doigt sur les lèvres fines et blanches, en appréciant la courbe et la douceur.

L répliqua en le mordant.

Sans brutalité, juste un léger pincement qui envoya de délicieux picotements dans l'entrejambe de l'adolescent.

En réponse, le doigt plongea dans la bouche, amenant la matière crémeuse à même la langue.

Le détective s'installa au dessus de Light, les mains refermées sur ses poignets mais sans faire mine de forcer la cadence. Elles suivaient les mouvements de l'adolescent avec complaisance, mais rappelant à tout moment que ce n'était que parce que c'était la volonté de leur propriétaire.

Le gâteau disparut trop vite au goût de Light et certainement au goût de L, mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons.

L'assiette vide tomba sur le sol et la cuillère s'échappa des mains de l'adolescent. Le détective laissa aller sa tête au creux de son cou, son corps tout en angle épousant parfaitement le sien.

L'échange les avait laissé haletant comme au sortir d'une course et épuisés mentalement comme après un de leur bras de fer particulièrement tendu.

Light profita de la garde baissée de son ami pour enfouir sa main propre dans les cheveux noirs et hirsutes qui lui chatouillaient le nez. Un pincement entre les côtes le remit à sa place. Il poussa un petit grognement exaspéré que L lui rendit si bien qu'il dût se résoudre à battre en retraite et à laisser sa main retomber sur le banquette.

Il se demandait ce que ressentait réellement le détective.

Lui-même avait bien du mal à se reconnaître.

Souvent, il avait reçu des propositions, de tout genre, et pour son plus grand malaise de tout sexe.

Light n'avait rien de spécial contre l'homosexualité. Elle ne cadrait juste pas avec l'image de perfection qu'on lui avait inculquée et jurait avec sa personnalité bien ordonnée.

Il avait eu plusieurs petites amies, toutes charmantes en tout point. Des jeunes filles qui savaient présenter et qui connaissaient leur place en tant que femme.

Il avait couché pour la première fois avec la « princesse » de son lycée. Plus par curiosité que par réel désir cependant.

L'adolescent se souvenait avoir été déçu par la rapidité et le plaisir coupable de l'acte, et dégoûté par son aspect sale et poisseux. C'était bon et nécessaire, comme de dormir ou de manger, mais pas au point de régenter toute sa vie.

Son expérience avec Misa ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas fait changer d'avis.

Pourtant il était là, tout pantelant, submergé par le désir d'avoir des relations intimes avec un individu masculin tyrannique, pervers et impossible à vivre, qui ne correspondait a aucun des critères de beauté de la race humaine.

_Du moins quand il est habillé…_

Il se demandait à présent si ce désir violent qu'il expérimentait n'était pas une manifestation inconsciente de son envie de voir L lui accorder sa confiance.

Dans la situation actuelle, Light comprenait parfaitement que le détective refuse de lui parler de sa famille, de son enfance et même de ses expériences passées et ne lui révèle pas son nom. Cela ne rendait pas moins les rebuffades et les longs interrogatoires acides qui les suivaient plus supportables.

« Light-kun sent bon.

- Tu m'as barbouillé de gâteau… C'est répugnant …

- Light-kun n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça « répugnant » quand son pénis était stimulé.

- Ryuzaki… Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses pareilles à haute voix.

- Pourquoi ? »

L'adolescent soupira profondément comme à chaque fois qu'il allait donner un cours d'éducation civique à son ami. L s'était relevé, avait roulé sur le côté et léchait à présent soigneusement ses doigts.

« Parce que c'est impoli. Ca me met mal à l'aise.

- Ce qui me met mal à l'aise c'est la façon dont Light-kun cherche tous les prétextes pour se frotter contre moi.

- Les mots peuvent blesser autant que les actes ! " Siffla Light en se relevant vivement.

Il comprit à retardement que cette phrase avait bien plus de signification qu'il avait voulu lui en donner au premier abord.

L sembla réfléchir profondément à cette déclaration et le silence qui s'en suivit fut presque insupportable.

« J'ai blessé Light-kun ? » Demanda finalement le jeune homme, d'un air de doute.

- Oui, et je t'ai blessé en retour.

- Je… Peux comprendre ça. »

Au regard de l'expression circonspecte du détective, Light secoua doucement la tête. Il était bien difficile de croire son ami. Il avait tellement de mal à comprendre tout ce qui ne le concernait pas directement.

_Egoïsme ou réelle incapacité à faire preuve d'empathie ?_

L interrompit brutalement ses réflexions en se levant souplement.

« Nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça.

- Parce qu'on est tellement débordé… » Répliqua la voix chargée de sarcasme de l'adolescent qui résista à l'envie de tirer très fort sur la chaîne pour faire tomber le détective…

_Sur moi tant que j'y suis… Mauvaise pensée..._

« Watari doit être arrivé à l'heure qu'il est ! Je dois le contacter. Nous n'avons que trop piétiné sur cette affaire Light-kun.

- Je sais bien. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse en attendant ? »

L le fixa un long moment avant de le tirer du canapé pour pouvoir atteindre un gros livre relié de cuir rouge, posé sur une tablette à côté d'un téléphone.

Il s'en empara, faisant comme à son habitude un maximum d'effort pour que ses doigts n'entrent pas en contact avec et le posa brusquement dans les bras de Light.

« Ryuzaki ?

- C'est une mission très simple mais … Matsuda-san me parait trop peu qualifié pour la remplir… Il risquerait de commettre des erreurs et ce serait dramatique Light-kun ! Dramatique !

- Et c'est moi le roi de l'exagération ?

- Je n'exagère pas. Jamais.

- Oui, bien sûr. » Ricana l'adolescent en feuilletant le livre qui se révéla être un catalogue des aliments préférés de L avec en dessous les coordonnées précises de tous les endroits où on pouvait se les procurer au Japon. Les immenses photos couleur de chaque mets étaient alléchantes et Light réprima un sourire en voyant L y poser un regard envieux et peiné.

« … Tu me demandes de faire tes courses ? » Gronda doucement le jeune homme.

Le détective ouvrit les yeux les plus grands, les plus adorables et aussi les plus trompeurs que Light ait jamais vu.

« Je pensais que Light-kun avait de l'affection pour moi… »

« Et ça devrait faire de moi ton chien ?! » Cracha l'adolescent en serrant les poings, furieux que son ami pense pouvoir se servir de ses sentiments pour le manipuler, même pour quelque chose d'aussi triviale que cela.

Pour toute réponse, L se contenta d'agité la chaîne sous ses yeux, l'air totalement satisfait de lui-même.

Il aurait du se mettre en colère. D'ailleurs une partie de lui-même s'étonnait de ne pas avoir déjà frappé le détective. Mais l'enthousiasme de Ryuzaki était communicatif et au lieu de hurler, Light éclata simplement de rire.

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de moi (IMPORTANT pour une fois lol) :**

Alors ce chap marque un gros tournant dans l'enquête puisque tout s'accélère. Pour cela **je reprend plusieurs scène de l'épisode 18** de l'anime (je ne me base pas sur le manga pour la trame car j'ai la flemme de le relire lol et que les voix de L et Light sont trop sexy XD ), dont les dialogues etc… alors ne soyez pas surpris si certain passage ressemble ou son tiré de l'anime, c'est normal. En général, j'adapterais un peu les dialogues à la relation que les perso on développé au début de ma fic bien sur. Mais pour les termes techniques de l'enquête je ne changerais rien. C'est une fanfic lol pas une originale ^_^

L'histoire s'accélère donc, on est proche de la fin, (je pense que le 15/16 sera le final).

**Chapitre 9**

« Vingt minute Light-kun.

_ Tu as compter ?

_Oui.

_C'est comme ça que le plus grand détective du monde passe son temps. Décidément depuis que je te connais, mon image dorée de toi est mise à mal.

_ Calculer le temps que Light-kun passe aux toilettes n'est pas un passe temps. Je suis un détective.

_Alors quel sont vos déductions monsieur le grand détective ? Se moqua l'adolescent en se rassaillant auprès de L. Il jette un coup d'œil à la liste de décès. Quelque chose le dérangeait dans cette file ininterrompue, mais les frasques de L l'empêchaient de mettre le doigt dessus.

_Mes déductions sont que Light-kun devrait consommer plus de fibre.

_Ryuzaki... Au lieu de dire des bêtises, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais plutôt essayer de te rendre utile ? Tout le monde travaille sauf toi.

_Impossible Light-kun ! Je suis trop déprimé.

_Fait comme tu veux, soupira le jeune homme en reprenant son fastidieux travail tandis que L reprenait ses singeries, accroupi sur sa chaise. Les informations que Watari avait pu ramener c'était révélé utile, mais pas autant que le détective l'avait espéré, si bien qu'il était de nouveau tombé dans une de ses phases d'apathie totales, complètement décourager, sauf évidemment quand il s'agissait de faire tourner Light en bourrique, d'asticoter Misa et Matsuda ou de manger.

Light n'avait pas vu passer les deux mois qui c'était écoulé depuis leur enchainement. Il se sentait de plus en plus proche de Ryuzaki, bien que celui-ci refusa toujours ses avances avec plus ou moins de conviction. L'adolescent se délectait de le voir se débattre avec lui-même pour lui résister. Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus peur de lui montrer son attirance et lui faire part de ses désirs, avec pudeur et respect, mais sans plus de détour ou de sous entendu. Confronté L pouvait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses, comme se retrouver à dormir sur le sol de la salle de bain parce que L l'y avait enfermé pour pouvoir dormir ses trois heures en paix. Mais Light préférait ça.

Cette intimité qu'ils partageaient n'était plus abîmer de jeu malsain et de non dit. Seuls les spectres de Kira et de L l'assombrissait désormais. L'adolescent n'en était que plus décidé à chasser et abattre Kira. Son innocence prouvé, L disparaitrait lui aussi, et ne resterait que Ryuzaki. Dans ses rêveries les plus secrètes, car sans doute les plus absurdes, il s'imaginait terminant ses études tout en travaillant auprès de L, sa vie ennuyeuse et morne loin derrière lui et pour toujours. Comment s'ennuyer avec tant d'affaires passionnantes à résoudre, auprès d'une des créatures les plus instables, erratique et fascinante de ce monde. Il s'imaginait déjà auprès de Ryuzaki, en tant que meilleur ami et peut être même en tant qu'amant. S'il le laissait faire, son esprit s'affolait et l'entrainait encore plus loin, les imaginant vivant et travaillant ensemble, faisant l'amour ensemble. Changeant le monde ensemble. A eux deux, rien ne semblait impossible.

Il se sentait si stupide d'entretenir de tel rêve, même contre sa volonté. Surtout sachant que L ne les partageait probablement pas. A quoi pouvait bien rêver une personne comme L de toute façon? Des affaire plus mystérieuse encore à résoudre, des montagnes de gâteau? En y réfléchissant bien, c'était totalement absurde.

Light se concentra de nouveau sur son écran, le cœur gros. La monotonie du travail lui pesait même en sachant son utilité. Sous une intuition subite, il rouvrit la fenêtre sur laquelle il avait travaillé pendant qu'il parlait à L. Ce qui l'avait sur le moment fait tiquer lui apparut alors clairement. Il composa rapidement un graphique pour comparer ses données et sans cesser de taper, interpela son ami :

« Ryuzaki, je sais que tu n'es pas motivé, mais voudrais-tu venir voir une minute ? Regarde ça… »

Il entendit distraitement la chaise de L rouler vers lui et une seconde plus tard, son ami était presque contre lui, en train de regarder par-dessus son épaule, un doigt coller à la bouche.

« C'est bizarre non ? reprit t'il en affichant le tableau des morts. »

L émit un petit grognement de surprise, et Light sut qu'il avait à présent toute son attention. Si ce qu'il pensait était vrai, alors ils avaient en main la clé de voûte de leur affaire.

« Tous les trois avaient des positions importantes dans de grandes entreprises japonaises, et sont morts de crise cardiaque. D'un geste, l'adolescent afficha son graphique pour démontrer sa théorie. Par conséquent le cours des actions de Yotsuba progresse pendant que celui des autres s'effondrent. On peut considérer que tout ceci est profitable à Yotsuba. Il afficha un nouveau tableau. Et si nous fouillons un peu, nous pouvons voir qu'il y a eut treize morts suspecte ces trois derniers mois… »

Il se tourna vers L, qui dans se penchait de plus en plus vers l'écran, l'air totalement subjugué.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? Selon moi, ça signifie que Kira soutient Yotsuba.

_Oui, mais si c'est le cas, le vrai but de Kira n'est pas de juger les criminels, murmura Ryuzaki d'un air à la fois fasciné et dubitatif.

Light acquieça.

_L'assassinat des criminels doit lui servir de camouflage alors qu'il tue pour augmenter les profits de son entreprise. »

L ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer l'écran avec force, comme si le simple fait de le quitter des eux une seconde allait le faire disparaître. Franchement amusé désormais Light le taquina :

« Alors, toujours pas intéressé ?

_Light-kuuuuuun, grogna L en le délogeant de sa place pour s'y installer. Prévient le reste de l'équipe, au lieu de t'amuser !

L'adolescent ne prit même pas la peine de relever l'injustice qui lui était faite et se leva prestement, ébouriffant tout de même au passage le nid que portait L en guise de chevelure d'une main vengeresse.

* * *

**y/L\y**

* * *

Quand Yagami-san et Mogi entrèrent dans la salle de contrôle, Aizawa et Matsuda s'était déjà remit au travail depuis une bonne heure. L examinait des dossiers tout en jetant de tant en temps un coup d'œil paresseux à l'image de Misa que renvoyait les écrans géants au dessus de lui.

Matsuda ne put retenir sa joie et son enthousiasme bien longtemps et fit par des découvertes de Light. La mine sombre de son chef surpris le jeune homme qui recula un peu.

« Yostuba ?

_Euh… Oui… »

Le père de Light posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du jeune homme et acquiesça :

« Je viens d'apprendre par mon supérieur que Yotsuba à soudoyer des hommes politiques. »

D'un ton grave et préoccupé, il leurs fit part de la conversation alarmante qu'il avait eut plus tôt dans la journée. La menace de Kira sur les gouvernements était maintenant établie, tout comme son odieux chantage.

« La police doit abandonner l'enquête. »

Sa déclaration fit l'effet d'une bombe lâché dans la salle de contrôle. Light et L se retournèrent comme un seul homme, choqués :

Imperturbable, Yagami-san continua :

« Mogi a déjà prit sa décision, mais vous, Matsuda et Aizawa, si vous voulez toujours arrêter Kira, joignez vous à nous pour présenter votre démission. Si nous ne le faisons pas, nous ne pourrons pas mener efficacement cette enquête.

_Que voulez vous dire ? S'exclama Aizawa, encore sous le choc.

_C'est très simple. Je viens juste d'apprendre que si nous continuons d'enquêter pour L, nous serons renvoyés.

_Chef !

_Je ne serais plus directeur d'ici quelques heures. Mais il s'agit à présent de vos vies ! Vous devez bien réfléchir à cette décision.

_Surtout pour ceux qui on une femme et des enfants, murmura doucement Matsuda en songeant à Aizawa qui n'avait pas encore retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

La voix grave de L les interrompit. Il n'avait pas bougé de son siège et ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers eux. Ses paroles ne trahissaient aucune émotion quand il leur conseilla à tous d'abandonner l'affaire.

Light sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'il écoutait son ami tenter de faire comme si l'idée d'être de nouveau seul ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Lui-même savait pertinemment que quand Ryuzaki se recroquevillait ainsi, et se cachait derrière son masque de L, c'était avant tout pour se protéger. Il avait personnellement fait les frais de ce système de défense trop bien rodé. Il se demanda brusquement s'il s'imaginait que lui aussi allait l'abandonné :

« Je resterais avec toi Ryuzaki. D'un geste, il fit cliqueter leur chaine. Je te l'ai promis.

Il capta un instant son regard en coin. Froid, inquisiteur et légèrement soulagé. Un pincement de colère étreignit le cœur de Light. Alors ils en étaient encore là ? Après tout ça ! Il ne lui faisait toujours pas complètement confiance ! Pour quelque chose de si simple. N'avait-il pas conscience qu'être auprès de lui était une des seules choses qu'avaient jamais désiré Light ?

« Oui… Light-kun restera avec moi jusqu'à ce que Kira soit arrêté. Mais vous autres, vous devriez retourner dans les forces de polices.

_Vous aviez dit que vous aviez besoin de la coopération de la police !

_Certes mais elle n'était pas encore sous le joug de Kira à ce moment là. La coopération de simple ex inspecteur n'est en rien comparable avec celle de la police de toute façon. La police a renoncé à capturer Kira, alors je me passerais de son aide.

Son père sembla prendre aussi mal que lui la petite tirade du jeune homme, mais au lieu de parler de fait, il parla de sentiment et d'implication, ce qui évidemment aux yeux de Light, n'avait aucune chance de convaincre L. Pourtant son ami le surprit en leur laissant le choix.

L'adolescent se sentait désolé pour Aizawa qui luttait encore pour tenter de concilier son travail et l'arrestation de Kira qu'il prenait pour un devoir moral. Matsuda, comme l'idiot qu'il était se contenta de suivre son père sans se poser de question. Surement vu ses capacités, son travail dans la police ne méritait pas qu'il y resta, mais si Light avait pu choisir, il aurait préféré garder Aizawa.

Que ce soit en termes de productivité ou pour des choses plus personnel. Le plus loin de L seraient les mains baladeuse de l'abruti, le mieux Light s'en porterait.

L'intervention de Watari par le biais du portable de L interrompit son train de pensée.

« Ryuzaki, depuis le début de l'enquête, vous m'avez fait promettre d'aider financièrement les enquêteurs et leurs familles en cas d'incident de ce genre. Pourquoi ne pas le dire ?

_Vous parlez trop Watari…

_J'en suis désolé. »

Light resta pétrifié entre colère et indignation alors que son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse pour comprendre les tenants et aboutissants de cette déclaration et la sincérité de l'intervention de Watari. L'idiot n'avait évidemment comprit que la surface, mais loin du gros écriteau lumineux, Light pouvait distinguer bien d'autre petit caractère qui en disait long sur les véritables intentions de son ami. Et à la réaction d'Aizawa, il n'était pas le seul.

Le policier releva lentement la tête et demanda gravement :

« C'était un test ? »

Light se sentit légèrement impressionné en voyant que même son père était tombé dans le panneau, bien qu'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il avait toujours été trop confiant.

Il regarda longuement Ryuzaki alors que celui-ci avouait sans complexe sa petite machination, cherchant la moindre trace d'émotion sur son visage fermé.

Il n'en trouva pas et comprit et approuva la décision ferme Aizawa. Light savait qu'il avait lui-même ourdi de sombre plan pour tenter de mettre Ryuzaki dans son lit ou de s'en venger, mais voir son ami faire de même sans un frisson de regret lui retourna l'estomac.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement malgré l'ambiance polaire qui pesait sur désormais sur l'endroit. L ne parla plus, travailla beaucoup et mangea peu, ce qui était pour Light les seuls signes visible de son chagrin. Peut être avait il vraiment eut de l'affection pour Aizawa, ou tout du moins pour son travail. Le jeune homme soupira en reprenant son graphique, il lui faudrait bien une vie pour percer un mystère comme L et ô combien il le voulait.

* * *

**y/L\y**

* * *

Le soir venu, galvaniser par l'avance phénoménale de l'enquête, l'atmosphère c'était considérablement détendu, ce en grande partie grâce à la présence pétillante de Misa.

Ils étaient tous assis autour de la grande table de leur salon préféré pour un diné bien mérité et les conversation allait bon train malgré la mauvaise humeur visible de Ryuzaki. Les évènements du matin semblait l'avoir rattraper et il avait visiblement décider de passer sa frustration sur Light en se comportant comme le plus insupportable des marmot.

Il l'accusait encore et toujours des crimes les plus infâmes avec une particulière vivacité pour un vendredi, jour ou habituellement, le détective semblait faire une trêve. Cela avait commencé par son refus de s'assoir a côté de l'adolescent, les forçant à s'installer en bout de table, leur bras enchainé rendu inutilisable par le câble de métal.

Si cela ne gênait pas vraiment L qui de toute façon ne mangeait qu'avec une fourchette, Light avait été particulièrement agacé de devoir demander à Matsuda, assis à sa gauche de lui couper sa viande.

Alors qu'il réajustait une de ses chaussures du bout de son pied, une idée des plus diabolique, et génial il devait bien se l'avouer, germa dans son esprit.

Il retira totalement la chaussure et étendit la jambe. Comme si le ciel (ou tout autre puissance supérieur passablement plus perverse) était avec lui, la table était toute en longueur et non en largeur, il put donc atteindre aisément son but, sans changer de position.

Puisque L était de toute façon toujours assis de sa ridicule et étrange façon, il ne chercha pas à atteindre un pied ou une cheville, mais visa directement l'entrejambe.

Un petit jappement retentit et L lâcha sa tasse qui heureusement était presque vide. Mogi qui était à la gauche du détective, s'empressa de l'aider à éponger.

_Est ce que tout va bien Ryuzaki? S'exclama Yagami-san, l'air inquiet.

Le jeune homme jeta un drôle de regard à Light qui à cet instant, s'appliquait à prendre son air le plus innocent, bien que son pied fut encore à l'endroit ou il l'avait laissé.

Il n'avait aucune crainte concernant une possible dénonciation de la part de L.

Le défi était lancé.

Parler aurait signifié perdre, et Light avait comprit depuis longtemps que le jeune homme détestait cela au moins autant que lui.

Il attendit quelques secondes que l'attention de tout le monde se recentre sur le déjeuner pour commencer.

Lentement, très lentement, il appliqua un mouvement circulaire sur un point bien précis de l'entrejambe de son ami.

Si le visage du détective resta pratiquement figé, malgré le léger frémissement qu'il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer. Son sexe commença presque immédiatement à répondre à la stimulation.

Alors qui délimitait de son pied les contours du pénis de Ryuzaki, il s'aperçu, avec une sorte d'excitation mêler d'horreur et de honte, que Dieu n'avait pas seulement fait don d'un métabolisme a tout épreuve et d'une intelligence hors norme au détective.

Certains hommes auraient tué pour avoir ce qu'il sentait sous ses doigts de pied.

Lui même...

Il rembarra immédiatement cette pensée. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de spéculer là-dessus.

A bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas non plus le moment de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire, ni de penser à ce qu'il était au préalable en train de penser, mais étrangement, ce genre d'interrogation ou de pulsion ne choisissaient jamais les meilleures horaires pour venir harceler les gens.

L sembla vouloir tenter d'ignorer ce qui se produisait sous la table en attendant que Light se lasse, mais le jeune homme, assis entre Matsuda et Misa n'avait rien de plus intéressant à faire que de continuer son petit jeu tout en maintenant l'air le plus innocent possible. L avait a présent les joues bien rose et une difficulté certaine à tenir en place. Il tenta vainement de foudroyer Light du regard, mais ne réussi qu'à provoquer l'accélération du mouvement de va et viens que le jeune homme appliquait entre ses jambes. Son teint pâle s'empourprait à une vitesse alarmante et Light considéra brièvement d'interrompre son petit manège juste pour éviter que Ryuzaki n'explose. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'approfondir cette idée car L bondit soudainement de sa chaise renversant sa tasse de thé sur sa part de gâteau.

« Ryuzaki qu'est ce qui vous arrive? » S'exclama Watari en accourant auprès de lui alors que L foudroyait Light du regard. La seule chose qui le sauvait d'une honte magistrale c'était son amour des vêtements extra large. L'adolescent aurait aimer savouré ce spectacle inhabituel un peu plus longtemps mais très vite son ami repris son calme caractéristique et déclara froidement:

« Rien Watari, je me suis juste retrouver profondément agacé d'être ici a ne rien faire alors que nous avons enfin atteint le tournant décisif de cet enquête. Je dois retourner travailler immédiatement. Ajouta t'il en tirant sèchement sur la chaine faisant renverser son verre à Light.

_Ryuzaki ce n'est pas raisonnable! Light a besoin de dormir et vous aussi.

Light-kun me semble en grande forme ce soir Yagami-san, répliqua férocement L une lueur malicieuse brillant dans ses yeux noirs. Allez donc tous vous couchez! Light-kun et moi continueront jusqu'au matin.

_Vraiment Ryuzaki, si tu veux que je sois productif, il faut me laisser dormir un peu, tenta de le raisonner l'adolescent qui commençait à sentir que son petit tour risquait de lui couter bien plus cher qu'il ne l'avait initialement prévu. Le petit sourire féroce que lui rendit son ami en retour acheva de le convaincre qu'il ne dormirait probablement pas cette nuit la. Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir de résignation et se leva, tirant un peu sur la chaine pour que Ryuzaki lui donne le leste suffisant pour qu'il puisse faire le tour de la table.

_Light! S'exclama son père en se levant à son tour. Ce n'est pas sérieux enfin!

_Il a raison Light il faut que tu arrêtes de te laisser faire par ce vilain pervers, renchérit Misa bondissant littéralement sur lui.

_Arrêtez s'il vous plait. Ryuzaki a raison, soupira le jeune homme en prenant son air de courageux martyre le plus étudier, cette affaire est trop importante et je tiens a prouver mon innocence et si pour cela je ne dois plus dormir et bien qu'il en soit ainsi.

_Très bien fils, puisque tu penses que c'est mieux comme ça, se radoucit Yagami père, visiblement fier du discours de son fils, totalement aveugle de son hypocrisie. Light aimait profondément son père, mais son manque de jugement l'agaçait particulièrement parfois. Après tout, comment pouvait t'il lutter efficacement contre le crime alors qu'il n'était pas capable de déceler le mensonge chez son propre fils.

_Oh Light, miaula Misa en se frottant tendrement coe son épaule. Il lui tapota gentiment la tête et se dégagea maladroitement pour rejoindre L qui le regardait suspicieusement.

Après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit à tout le monde, Light suivit Ryuzaki hors de la pièce.

_ Je m'attendais à plus de protestation de la part de Light-kun.

_ Pourquoi?

_ En temps normal, Light-kun protège avec beaucoup d'agressivité son temps de sommeil excessivement long...

_ Arrête un peu! C'est toi qui ne dors pas assez. Et puis, je l'avais mérité.

_ Je suis content que Light-kun soit d'accord avec moi à ce sujet. C'était extrêmement déplacé.

_ Plus que de compter les minutes que je passe au toilette et d'en faire état en public?

_ Touché... Murmura le jeune homme avec un petit sourire satisfait que Light ne put d'empêcher de partager.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait tout les deux vers la salle principale, traversant les couloirs sombres et déserts de l'immeuble, Ruyzaki finit par lâcher ce qui semblait être une question qui l'intriguait tout particulièrement mais qu'il n'avait pas, malgré son manque de tact total, oser demander en publique.

« Tout de même, comment Yagami-san fait t'il pour ne pas se rendre compte du manque totale de vérité dans chacune des paroles de Light-kun, je me le demande...

Nullement vexé, l'adolescent retint même un petit sourire de contentement. Encore une fois L et lui était sur la même longueur d'onde.

_Je ne sais pas. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi perspicace que toi je suppose.

_Que nous.

_Quoi?

L'adolescent s'arrêta brusquement, retenant presque sa respiration, un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien désormais lui étreignant le cœur.

_Tout le monde n'est pas aussi perspicace que nous, murmura doucement Ryuzaki sans le regarder, continuant à avancer comme si de rien n'était. Il ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire, non plus qu'il ne chercha à se dégager quand Light fit doucement glisser sa main dans la sienne.

Le silence complice qui les entoura alors était le plus confortable que le jeune homme est jamais vécu. Aussi doux et rassurant que la main frêle qui serrait la sienne.

**A suivre**


End file.
